Edward the wild Rover
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Yes, it's back! E.T.W.R,new and improved!-Bella, a struggling photographer has the opportunity of a lifetime,between riots,broken friendships and near-death accidents,will Bella get that all important Rover's final goal, or will someone stand in the way
1. Bella's flashback

Dedicated to my best friend and co-writer for this story: Mickey Mouse (just kidding ALANNAH!!!!! "in a Mickey mouse suit") ;)

Explanation behind story: Well I and my best friend, Alannah (xxmulxx) were in Geography class and this just came to me. Naturally we weren't listening to a word our teacher was saying and she was telling me a story about her favourite football team, Shamrock Rovers. She said, for Christmas she was getting a camera and her dad had joked she could be the team photographer. Suddenly this story popped into my head. This isn't a serious Twilight story as my other ones are and if you don't want to read, I am sorry then. But if you want to read an all- human funny, Irish story, then stay tuned!

No age group (Nothing bad happens.....or does it? MWHAHA)  
All human!

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Twilight, or Shamrock Rovers....but I don't_

This Chapter is really only to introduce the characters, next chapter will start off the story.

Now on with the story........

Bella sat with her puppy snoozing in her lap. Seth wasn't the same pup ever since Leah ran off with a wild pack of dogs_._ He still remembered that day:

_They were in the park, on a walk when they saw the dogs, picking scraps out of one of the bins. They seemed harmless, just causing a mess, but since not causing her trouble, Bella left them be and continued her walk through the park. She secretly always walked this way as it leads past her life-long friend's house. Edward Cullen._

_ She had stopped at a bench, pretending to tie her shoe lace while looking at his bedroom window. She watched as he took off his T-shirt and she was gob-smacked as she watched him, and the leads slipped from her hands. Seth and Leah had run, thinking they could go play with some of the other dogs in the park. They heard Bella run after them, but thought it was a chase. They ran into the bushes and Bella lost sight of them._

_They found an empty can, and decided it was a perfect tug-of-war toy. They played for two minutes. Leah easily ripped the can from her little brother and teased him with it. She was always showing she was tougher than him. They ran and played for a small bit until a pack came their way. All Leah had to do was look, and she was gone._

_She felt a certain appeal to the Alpha dog; He was the biggest and seemed to have a caring charm to him. She pranced to his side and he felt a bond too. They ran off, leaving Seth to whimper until Bella found him._

Seth let out a small whimper as he climbed off the sofa and into his bed. He was sad being all alone in the apartment for most of his day. Bella was never there and he was lonely. She was always out looking for a permanent job but would never waver from her dream, being a professional photographer.

Her life-long best friend, Edward Cullen had always supported her dream and tried to help her out but he didn't have a lot of resources either. He was only the postal boy at his father's newspaper, the Herald. It was the most successful and most-read paper in all of Ireland and the U.K also. She sighed, Edward had begged, literally on his hands and knees for his father to hire her but his father didn't want to hear any of it; he was a cold hearted man, unlike Edward's uncle Carlisle.

Carlisle, Edward's father and Laurent were the co-owners of the Herald but it was mainly Edward's father who called the shots, seeing he financed the company and Carlisle and Laurent only MANAGED it. I sighed; Carlisle was a good, honest man and look where it got him, second place, would that be the same for me? And if it was, would I be able to take it with good grace like him, or sulk and be bitter like his daughter, Rosalie.

It was a wonder who such nice people like Carlisle and Esme could have such a bitter daughter. I have on met her a few times, but even then we didn't hit it off. She also worked at her uncle's newspaper, but as a receptionist. She seemed to be purposely unhelpful to all staff below her but could put on a charming smile when ever "Daddy" and "Unkie Aro" were around.

Esme, her mother was also a receptionist but for Tallaght Stadium, home of Shamrock Rovers. They were mine, Edward's, Jake's and Alice's favourite football team ever. She could get us all tickets to any game, no matter the demand and always with a great view. She also introduced us to the team before and their manager, Emmett.

His appearance was enough to scare the other team, but the roaring Rover's fans just added to the hype. We often asked Rosalie to join us but she would say she would rather be with her friends, the other _Bohemians_. Our sworn enemies. Jake also landed a stewarding job with his little sister too.

Both were Rover's fans and often were told to watch our area and stop any _"distaste-full" _chants the crowd started, but Jake was nearly always the one to _**start **_them, unless it was Edward, or his little sister. She was like his clone and in more than appearances. She was also a dedicated, in other words psychotic fan and although she was only 13 she knew too many curse words for my liking.

I was a dedicated fan too but not a rowdy one, not one to start fights and defiantly unable to protect myself in one. And although a foot small than me, Alice could kick any Bohemian's butt, any size, any day.

Alice was my best friend, my shopaholic, crazy and downright random best friend. She could think of anything and had a very different view on life as to most people, also choices.

She was crushing on Jasper, a collage senior who lived across from me. Alice and I being juniors have seen him in school and when she found out he lived across the street from me, nearly had a heart attack. She would sometimes peek out my curtains at his apartment, and what creeped me out was he was doing the same thing back at us, Alice failed to notice the creep vibe he just seemed to radiate.

All in all, I thought of all these people, my closet relations since my father died and my mother moved away with a new husband. I thought of how they had made their choices, took their risks. They wouldn't hide because they were afraid the newspaper company would turn them down. I sighed as my apartment phone rang. I answered; it was Edward, his voice filled with glee and excitement that could only mean one thing, in which he confirmed:

"Rovers match, this Sunday, you going?!"

"Of course." I replied, looking at my Rover's poster on my wall and my dart board with Gary Deegan's picture on it, holed many times.

No matter how scared or how difficult my life was, there was no chance in hell of me missing a Rovers match. Even if it was only _Cork City_.

* * *

**Hey all! I'm back and so is E.T.W.R!!!!!!! Hope you all enjoy! Used to be 85 reveiws, lets see how high we go this time!**

**Mel out**


	2. Edward's entry

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you :D

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and having to go through imaginary angry banana throwers to do so.

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Now on with the story............

"_Rovers match, this Sunday, you going?"  
"Of course."_

Edward had spent an hour on the phone going over the details from car pooling to where they were sitting and the time they needed to be ready at to go. He checked his watch, it was 12 am. He needed to be up for 6 to go to work and if he was early and did a great job (how couldn't he, he was a post boy!) he could beg Laurent for Sunday off.

Bella seemed to notice the time too as she said, "Edward, I'll see you tomorrow and I'll call Alice if you call Jacob." He nodded, then remembered he was on the phone and said okay. How could Bella make him forget simple things like don't nod to a phone. They said goodbye and hung up.

Although he adored his friends he couldn't help but wish something caused Alice and Jacob to miss the match. Then he could ask Bella to dinner afterwards. _Oh who am I kidding? Bella would see it as a "just friends" dinner._ But yet, he could not help but hop up and down on his bed at the fact that he got to go to another Rovers game with Bella, his two loves together in the same place.

He smiled like a idiot as he bounced on the bed until he saw his little sister standing in the door way, biting her knuckles to stop herself laughing. They had a stare off until she said "Edward and Bella up a tree." He gave her a glare. "Finish that sentence and your dead."

She took a step backwards and said. "Doing what they shouldn't be!" and she ran as he chased her down the stairs. Alannah was on one side of the table, he on the other in stale mate mode. "I warned you!" he almost yelled. "Use protection or you'll make a baby!" she finished her chant and ducked as he jumped across the table.

He lay on the ground listening to his heart beat and his sisters laugh die off in the room. The one annoying thing was, everyone could see how he loved Bella as much as he could, everyone accept Bella.

Bella hung up the phone and grinned into her pillow. Edward had asked her out, to a match but she still liked the way it sounded. If only he would ask her out. She had thought he liked her when he helped her after her father's death and tried to make her dreams come through but he never once asked her out on their own.

It was always in a group. She guessed he would always be her friend, never moving up. She sighed and took out her phone to text Alice about the match. She sends her the date and details but wasn't shocked by Alice's reply. _So how's Jasper today? _She ignored it and asked was she going to go on Sunday. Alice asked again how Jasper was.

It didn't shock her that this was all Alice thought about, in fact if she didn't ask that she wouldn't think it was Alice texting her. She just sent her normal reply. _Well the gardai were up, raided the house and he was arrested, happy? _She laughed when Alice replied asking was that true? And absolutely annoyed when Bella said she was joking. She wondered why Alice was so shy was when it came to Jasper? She was normally someone who didn't care what someone thought of her, as long as she likes it.

But she would blush whenever Jasper looked her direction and never be able to put a sentence together. It was almost like Bella would be when Edward smiled his dazzling smile as she called it, or when they went to the beach or swimming or even on a hot day...when he took his shirt off. She giggled into the pillow again and Seth came over and pawed at her arm. She turned to him and he was wagging his tail, something rare. "Do you want to watch Tom & Jerry?"

she asked him and he wagged even more. Bella never knew why Seth loved this cartoon so much but guessed it was either the colours or the fact the cat always got bet up by the mouse or the dog. She thought the second theory was more likely. He crawled into her lap again and both watched the hour of cat and mouse war until Seth fell asleep. She thought of how Seth was lonely and would he ever find someone he loved? Would he find his heart, soul and joy like she had...... in Edward.


	3. Seth's day

**Bella POV:**

Urgh!

I awoke on my sofa; a weight on my stomach told me Seth was asleep on top of me But that wasn't the worst of it, I could feel the aches in my back as I sat up, Seth rolling onto my lap.

Crack, crack, crack.

Every muscle I moved caused a loud, irritating crack. Seth woke with a yawn, stretching out his front paws, then back. He jumped off the sofa and walked into the kitchen, I could hear him eat his kibble from here.

I just remembered, it was his and Leah's birthday. My mother had sent matching blue and pink rubber bones for them to play with and a letter of how she and her new husband, Phil were getting on in Spain, apparently she was having a drink by the pool when she sent this.

I see she was enjoying her half of the divorce settlement, my dad's half went towards his funeral.

Sighing I got off the sofa, followed by even more irritating bone snapping, a sign I should have gone to a proper bed before sleeping. I sighed, another day of job hunting awaits.

My optimism was at an all time low considering how successful my past interviews have gone.

Too shy.  
Too quiet.  
Too plain.  
Too boring.

These were normally the reasons I wasn't chosen, although they let me down more gently the message was clear. Alice had often giving me tips on how to appear "bolder" though seeing these normally included shopping trips, I often declined.

She still remained persistent though. But then again, her answer to all of life's problems was to shop until the blues dropped.

I thought of what her brother, Emmett, his escape from any trouble was the gym, his temple. I once wondered had Emmett ever taking steroids, though Alice assured he was just naturally a tank with legs.

I believed her, I wasn't sure how, maybe a series of lucky guess but Alice had a knack for...knowing things. Knowing the answers to subjects we never covered in school, knowing that stomach flu was about to sweep the school a week before the first victim called in sick. Knowing how Edward's little sister was going to plant a stink bomb in my locker.

And knowing that Emmett was clean.

Edward had another weird skill, but of knowing what our group of friends were thinking about. Knowing that Jacob was thinking of food, which turned out his thoughts were centred around his dinner that night, knowing that Alice was set on a trip to town the next day, knowing these little things everyone thought.

Everyone...except me.

For some strange reason, Edward had to ask, he couldn't 'guess' like he did with the others, he would guess anything such as 'Rover's' when my thoughts were on job seeking.

I had a gift for getting lost in my own little world, he having to snap his fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention, only to ask what was I thinking about.

Quite strange, but they were my friends, so I excepted these strange glitches in their minds, I must have it too.

As on que, my doorbell rang, my hair still ruffled and in the tracksuit and top I wore last night on, I trudged to the door. My early arrive was impatient, they must have been tapping their finger against the doorbell, causing a loud, quick, annoying ring.

_Annoying_, I knew who the visitor was.

Of course Alice awaited on the other side, slightly bouncing on the balls of her feet with an eagerness that could only mean she wanted to shop or just shopped, either way I was about to be bombarded with the latest fashion Penny's had to offer.

She must have used up her employee's discount by now, and every other employee's for that matter.

"Bella,Bella,Bella!" she jumped up and down like a sugar-fuelled child. Before I could respond, she spoke again. "I have something for you!" she zoomed down the hall; I could hear her whisper argue with someone before reappearing.

Appearing again was not Alice; at least she wasn't in my view. I recognised her jeans but my main attention was driven to the large, grey, square object in her hands that was at least two times her size and several times as wide.

Decorated with painted on green vines and flowers creeping up the side and grey bricked, Alice set down the large material...house? and turned to beam at me, obviously satisfied, whether it was by her taste in...whatever the thing was or the fact she actually managed to carry the thing, I didn't know.

"It's a castle!" she exclaimed after I didn't respond. Still, I didn't respond. Did Alice randomly decide to buy me a much too small castle? This was taking impulse buying to a new level! "Thank...you." I said awkwardly.

"Seth's birthday present!" oh, that clear a lot up. At least I wouldn't have to climb into the thing to avoid hurting her feelings, Alice could make grown men grumble under her "famous" pout, and she often did do just that, except it was when we were going clubbing and get free drinks.

Emmett often set her up to do it, just to fill me with shots and get "Ms. Goody-two-shoes" falling through the club doors.

"Alice...how much did this cost?!" Alice, like me was skimped on money only she had a secure job giving her father was manger of Penny's town store. Though I did feel bad for her sometimes, she had an amazing talent for designing, often creating the wildest outfits for our Rover games.

But, of course father dearest wanted her to follow in the business shoes.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when she took a hesitant breath, _that much!_ "Bella, can you put a price on Seth's love? I was in town-"

"Shopping." I finished for her, she stuck her tongue out at me before continuing. "And I saw that in a window and I knew Seth would love it, I bet he will and his other gift!"

Of course I wouldn't dare bet against Alice but _another _gift. The only thing I got Seth was a bag of dog treats, his favourite bacon flavoured, and a extra long back rub last night.

I felt out done.

Seth pranced into the room and straight away noticed the large kingdom that was now his, complete with a fold out door for him to walk through and close for privacy.

Bold as ever, he marched straight in and sniffed around. After assessing every inch of his new bed, he lay down at the entrance, a sign that this was now his and only his. I decided to give him the bone my mother sent aswell.

Not paying attention, I chucked the first one I found, not realising it was the pink one until he had his teeth sunk into it, another territorial sign I would never get it back.

Oh well, dogs were colour blind.

I didn't notice until I turned to face her that Alice had moved. Instead of near the sofa I sat on last night, she was in the doorway, waving down the corridor. I was about to check what she was doing but she stopped me; "It's a surprise!"

I waited until I could hear an approach, odd, it sound like one two-legged and one four legged walking side by side. It couldn't be.....

But it was, Emmett stood in the door way, a huge toothy smile that used to frighten me but now was just as scary as an overgrown, overstuffed teddy bear smile.

And he was not alone.

At his side was a dog, a quite beautiful dog, bronze fur that seemed to curl slightly and large chocolate eyes stared back at me, then past, to Seth. He curled around my legs and saw her for the first time. The bone fell from his mouth and landed on my foot, drool en-covered.

Amazing how much emotion his face could show, it was like he was in awe, a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.....

Alice smiled and whispered, "Seth...meet Renesme."

**Okay, this chapter is written in Bella's POV because I lost the chapter between last chapter and this one and couldn't remember how it went so and it was easier to write.**

**I don't think I'll make E.T.W.R into POV's though, it would be too much like my other stories that are always POV's.**


	4. Renesme's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_So sorry the update has been delayed, my cold decided it didn't want to leave yet so I'm on another sick day. DAMN YOU COLDS!_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you :D

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Now on with the story............

"_Seth, meet Renesme."_

Seth was in a trance staring at Renesme. His little puppy mouth was still hanging open as Bella tried in vain to snap him out of it. She snapped her fingers so close that her fingernail brushed his forehead but he didn't even blink. He was locked in his stare at the half German Sheppard, half Dalmatian beauty before him. He was also a mongrel but it was hard to tell what his father was, his mother was defiantly a German Sheppard but Seth also had some other dog in him too.

He finally moved, nudging his bone to her front paws. Then was the moment of silence. Seth, Bella and Alice waited to see Renesme's reaction. Bella had both hands on her cheeks, her mouth slightly open as she thought of a rejection would crush her little Seth completely.

Alice seemed to be just as tense, statue still next to her but her hands were balled into tiny fists and were shaking in front of her. Renesme picked up the bone and stepped forward to Seth; she pressed her nose to his for a moment and then pranced inside, waiting for him to follow.

He seemed to float inside the room after her. Bella was after them but Alice held her forearm and whispered, "Maybe we should give them some alone time." Bella sighed in agreement and closed her door. She glanced the couple snuggled up on the sofa, chewing each end of the bone up and down until their noses met again, very Lady and the Tramp style.

She turned to Alice and both had a giddy expression. At the same time they started jumping up and down like children chanting, "yay, yay, yay." Neither heard the footsteps from around the corner until Bella stopped jumping and blushed. Alice, not noticing kept bouncing on the top of her toes until she too saw their one man audience.

Jasper stood at the end of the corridor with a very amused expression on his face. He chuckled slightly in a deep voice and continued out of sight. Bella opened the door to run in and hide in embarrassment but was giving two glares from Seth and Renemse and they hopped off the sofa and walked into the bedroom with the bone. She was thankful Seth had being neutered. She stood in the door way not knowing whether to laugh or consider can puppies go through teenager years, she hoped not.

She turned to see Alice still standing with the shocked look on her face until she turned to Bella. "Oh my God I'm in love!" she exclaimed and then put the back of her hand to her fore head. "I'm dizzy, catch me." And fell backwards onto an un-expecting Bella. The two landed on the floor, Alice giddy and Bella slightly annoyed. Her annoyance disappeared and turned to embarrassment when she heard a light knocking on the door and a heavenly voice that could only belong to one man.

"I could come back later if you two are busy." Edward chuckled. Bella stood up, fixing her clothes and hair though she knew it was no good. She was still in her pyjamas and had bed head hair. _Great_. "That was all Alice's fault." Bella told him. Alice giggled from the floor "How am I supposed to know when Cupid was going to shoot me." And she burst into a fit of giggles. Edward looked down at her confused and Bella answered.

"Jasper." And Edward knew straight away why Alice was acting like someone on sugar, or happy gas. Edward helped her up and then she gasped. "Oh, Bella I have one more present, kinda for both Renesme and Seth." And she ran back down the corridor. Seth and Renesme walked into the room both glowing and with the bone, broken in two in both of their mouths.

Edward leaned down and began to pet Renesme. Seth didn't seem to like that and walked over and peed on Edward's shoe. "Hey!" Edward exclaimed but Seth and Bella both found it very amusing and couldn't help but laugh or bark at him.

Alice was back within minutes and towed a large grey, green and brown thing. "It's a new bed! For both of them to sleep in!" she announced and then dropped it on the ground, obviously too heavy for her. I looked at it, it had a large brown door, and grass painted around the edge of it with two holes for windows in which had blue curtains behind them and was a nice shade of grey. Bella couldn't help but ask "Alice.... why is it a castle?" (_I promised you Lacto! :D)_

"Well I was out shopping-" "as usual." Both Bella and Edward said at the same time and laughed at Alice's annoyed expression. "_Annd_ I saw this and thought how cute Seth would look in it and now how cute both of them will look together! You may say many things about me but you can't say I haven't got style!" Edward laughed and added in, "Well you haven't got a lot of things" and he tapped his skull indicating Alice was brainless. Bella couldn't defend that comment even if she wanted too.

Alice couldn't even defend it so just stuck her tongue out at him. "You know its comments like those that are the reason your sister loves me more than you." Edward laughed harder, "That is because both of you are the devil's daughters!" Alice gave Edward a deadly glare which made him laugh harder. If he didn't stop he'd be on the end of an Alice fury, and God knows you never want to be on the receiving end of one of those!

"Just wait till I tell Alannah you said that!" and that shut Edward up. "So I have new news. 98 FM confirmed that the game has been cancelled this Sunday." Edward announced though he didn't seem upset, he seemed happy." What?! When is it on then?" Bella asked desperately, she really enjoyed the matches with Edward and was hoping they could have another fun day. "

Tonight." Edward said completely thrilled. He had today off any way and now it could be a complete day of just him and Bella.... and Jacob and Alice and Amanda and Melissa. _Oh well, any time with Bella is time well spent._ Edward thought. "I knew this was going to happen." Alice said holding up the shredded bone. Everyone laughed and Edward said, "I thought you would." It was never really explained but Edward and Alice always said those sayings. It was just random and it suited them.

"Tonight? I'll have to dig out my jersey then, but we have plenty of time. What time is the match?" Bella asked Edward. "Eight-thirty." He answered. Bella realised she didn't even know the time. "And what time is it now?" she asked. Edward looked to his watch and was shocked. "Ehhh... five." He had arrived at the end of Bella's hall way at 3:30! He had spent an hour and a half debating whether to listen to his nerves and run home or go with his heart to her apartment. He still didn't understand why he was nervous every time he saw her, they were best friends.... or maybe it was the fact they were only best friends that made him nervous.

Bella jumped up and ran into her bedroom flinging clothes like a tornado. "Bella, I gotta run down to my car I have my gear down there. Edward do you want to call Alannah to come over, we could all car pool." Alice asked. Edward answered trying to stiff a laugh from Bella's antics. "No, she's going with Jacob and Mel." It was funny and ironic that Edward's sister, the one who was often escorted off by stewards and sometimes the Gardi was driving up with two stewards.

Bella came out 35 minutes later, jersey, jeans, Rover's cap and scarf and also her box of paints. "Edward? I'm shocked you of all people don't have your jersey on." Bella portrayed mock horror. "Don't I?" he asked and then showed the gym bag he brought with him. He pulled out his white with green stripes track suit jacket and his jersey. He then pulled out his scarf and another Rover's jacket, this one was like a marshmallow.

Bella began to laugh at him until he handed to her. Then she was confused. "This is to stop you being squashed. Cork City's main lads are coming up and..... I want you to be safe." Edward blushed and then said "You know, because the crowd can push a lot too." Bella also blushed at this and both were staring at their shoes when Alice came back. She jumped through the doorway and landed with her hands on her hips and trying to look tall. "Have no fear, SuperRover is here!" she exclaimed and then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry couldn't resist." and then sat next to Edward. She was also wearing her jersey but used her scarf as a belt, she also wore her Rover's horn around her neck and their three flags were on the floor. She then had a green shamrock hair band and a Rover's flag cape.

"Okay so we better start putting on the face paint and then we can go to the stadium. I'm glad we were to get the tickets off Esme at the match, imagine trying to find some now." Alice said in a happy voice, she seemed to still be giddy from seeing Jasper. "Yeah we are lucky, come on we'd want to get in early or someone will be sitting in our seats." Edward laughed at Bella's comment and said "It's alright, we know people in high places." Both girls turned to look at him questionably.

"Just because Jacob's tall doesn't mean he is in a higher position." Bella corrected him, "And they say I'm the brainless one." Alice sighed. Edward rustled his hair and said "Blonde moment." Bella and Alice were quick to retort. "Oh, no you can't use that excuse, your hair is more bronze that blond." And Bella took over, "Well it's not really any one colour, I think it switches in different light. It's confused." Alice sighed again "Now I'm confused." But she regretted it once Bella and Edward said together. "As usual."

They then took turns to paint rovers crests and designs on themselves. Edward had a complete green and white army style face and he also had green hair spray so he had a cool green streak going across his hair. Bella simply had two crests on either cheek and Alice had _**ROVERS**_ painted across her fore head in green graffiti style and one crest one shamrock on either cheek too. They were ready to go at seven which gave them enough time to walk to the Luas and get into the stadium and get the tickets from Esme.

As they walked down the hallway Edward ran ahead to grab Bella's wallet for her from Alice's car. The two girls walked down the corridor talking about tonight's game when someone bumped into them and sent both to the floor. "Hey watch were your go-" but Alice stopped when she saw who it was. Jasper helped Bella up and then extended a hand to Alice. She took it and he helped her up but still held her hand. "I'm sorry, I wasn't looking, are you alright?" he asked her and she nodded. He smiled at her and Bella thought she was going to faint but he said, "Your outfit is very cute, I like your cape."

_Smooth_. Bella thought, the way to Alice's heart was defiantly through her clothes. "Thanks, are you going to the match?" she asked him, barely in control of her voice. "Oh, no I have studying to do as I thought you would have, don't we have a test on Mr. Mullin's lecture notes on Monday?" Alice blushed, she had made honest attempts to study but her attention span just could not keep up with it and soon she would be calling Bella to ask her to do something.

"Erm, no I must have...forgetting it. I'll have to study for it." She told him."I have also been meaning to study for it. Maybe we could study together?" he suggested in a deep voice. "S-sure." Alice stuttered and Bella was counting back from 60 in her head till Alice was likely to either scream or faint or both. "It's a date." He said, this time his voice was warm and rang of his South side accent. He bowed his head and then continued on.

_4...3...2....1-_"O...OH MY GOD!" Alice squealed and then as predicted she began to jump up and down on the spot. She then slid down the wall sighing. Bella snapped her fingers but Alice was still stuck in her day dream. She day dreamed a lot during class but now? Edward had found them while Alice was still staring into space with a large smile on her face. "Jasper." Bella explained and Edward said "I thought so." He said and then he helped Alice up. She hummed a song all the way to the Luas stop.

There were a few other people on the opposite platform, wearing red and black, Cork City fans. When they saw Edward, Bella and Alice's jerseys they began jeering at them in which they tried ignoring. Then one of the crowd threw their open 7up at them, which just missed Edward's head but splashed the three of them. Alice stepped forward but Bella grabbed her arm, the Luas was too close to run across. Now that Bella was out in the open, a sitting duck one of the men threw their Pot Noodles at her just as the Luas pulled up.

Edward jumped in front of Bella, taking the noodles in the chest. He slipped on some and landed on the ground on his back. Bella kneeled down to him and franticly whispered, "Edward are you okay?" He smiled at her and said "It's cold." Bella gasped and then he laughed. "The noodles are cold." Then Alice laughed too "Come on we better get on the Luas now."

The journey was short and full of laughs until they were at Esme's desk. She handed them the tickets and informed them Amanda was already seated and Jacob and Mel were watching their section. They thanked her and went inside. They stadium was full, and loud! There were chants on all sides but each drowned each other's out. The trio soon found their seats in the front row where Amanda was leaning over the bar to talk to Jacob and Mel. It appeared to be Mel was warning Amanda that she did not want to spend another night getting her and Edward out of police custody with Jacob again.

"Oh come on that guy threw that bottle of coke at me first!" Amanda exclaimed but Mel retorted "Yeah because Edward threw it at _him_ first!" It was funny to think how opposite these best friends were. Mel was the brains behind most of their pranks and Amanda was the evil brawns. Mel was a good kid, Almanda was.... less good. "Yeah but tetchily he threw it at _me _first! Everything after that was self- defence!" Mel sighed then continued her rant "Was it really necessary to throw your flag with THE METAL POLE at him!" Amanda then looked guilty, "How was I suppose to know he'd have a heart attack!?" Mel answered "Because he was 96!"

Edward made himself know by picking Amanda up and then putting her in her seat, "He looked young for his age." She mumbled but then the announcements rang through the stadium. Someone left their car on, a child was lost and a wallet had been found. Then the names were called out one by one. "A great selection by our own Emmett Cullen, manager for our Rovers boys. And here we are as the crowd go wild, Barry Murphy, Simon Madden & Pat Sullivan, Paddy Kavanagh, Barry Jonhston & Shane Robinson, Dessie Baker, Padraig Amond & Don Cowen, Graham Barrett and finally our pride and joy, Gary Twig!"

The stands erupted with the last name and everyone clapped, stomped and cheered as the boys in green ran out onto the pitch. "This is gonna be easy, City don't stand a chance!" Jacob shouted over the noise and Alice said "I know it will be." And Edward said "I thought so!"


	5. Bella's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_So sorry the update has been delayed, my cold decided it didn't want to leave yet so I'm on another sick day. DAMN YOU COLDS!_

_Also I feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you :D

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Warning: **_**some Edward/Bella awkward scenes**_

Now on with the story............

"_This is gonna be easy, City don't stand a chance!"_

"I can't believe it was _that_ easy!" Jacob exclaimed. He had to shout again but this time over the Rovers crowd at the Luas station. They were chanting once again but so many were out of tune or drunken slurs no one understood them. Bella had been glad Edward gave her the marshmallow jacket. Despite being in a crowd it was very cold out.

She shivered once more as they stepped off the Luas and waited for Alice, Jacob, Amanda and Melina to meet up with them. Edward noticed this and wrapped his arms around me. To anyone on the outside it would have looked like a relationship but both of them knew it was a just friend's relationship.

Both hated it.

They regrouped and set off back to Bella's road as Alice's car was there and Edward only lived down the park where Jacob had also parked. Some Cork City fans drove by them jeering "Twigg is Gay!" Every time they did the group would turn to Amanda and Mel who had found a large piece of card board and had written the score in big, black writing that was easily readable.

**(The awesome) Shamrock Rovers: 4  
Cork City: (wankers) 2**

And every time this either shut them up or caused an up roar as they drove off. Alice decided that she needed to go home and get some sleep for her study date tomorrow. Amanda was going to a sleep over at Mel's house so Jacob was driving them home so it left Bella and Edward alone in her apartment, though no one didn't complain.

They went through their usual after match commentary. Usually Edward would call Bella and they would be up to all hours going over it but this was the first they were alone this late in her apartment unless he was sleeping over.

They both settled onto Bella's small sofa. It was so tiny it forced them to be rubbing of each other until they settled lying down, Edward wrapping his arms once more around the freezing Bella.

"I better wash this face paint off or else it'll start to burn." Bella said, heaving herself off the sofa and into the bathroom. "Me too, actually I'll go in after you, do you mind if I use your shower, I think I still have some noodles sticking to me."

Bella giggled and then nodded yes, though she started having thoughts of Edward in her shower as she walked to the bathroom. She walked in and stared at it as she let her mind run wild. She had to turn her back to it to avoid hyperventilating. She looked in the mirror, the paint stayed on well though it was a little smudged. She took off her jacket Edward gave her and then her scarf.

They announced the next match to be in three days for the decider on who will play the Bohemians in the final. She knew if she tried to wash the paint off it would go on her jersey and ruin it so she took it off.

She then started to scrub her face with soap and water, careful to close her eyes so nothing went in and then heard the door opening. "Hey Bella your right this stuff does bur-r-rn! Oh CRAP! Sorry!" Edward raised a hand to cover his eyes in a reaction but smacked himself on the forehead and then slipped on Bella's jersey.

Bella, in shock opened her eyes wide but regretted it; soap flooded in and burned her eyeballs. Edward was getting off the floor and saw Bella at her eyes. He guessed what had happened and ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders to stop her from falling, laughing at her SpongeBob bra.

Bella gasped, "Edward, don't look!" and she slapped in the general direction of his arm. "I'm not looking I'm helping." Throwing quick glances at her but not looking too long, he wouldn't be able to stand it. "Okay, erm blow in my eye." She said franticly, her eye was _really _burning. Edward nodded and then realised she couldn't see him. "Okay." He opened her eye gently and blew in a soft breath. Bella shivered but not from the cold.

It took a minute until it was all out but Edward still kept his hands on her shoulders. He then moved them up her neck and then held her cheeks. He was so close from blowing into her eye that their lips were 3 inches apart. Bella's clock beeped and showed it was four in the morning. They only glanced at it then back to each other. Both hesitated, waiting for the other to make the first move and then a little "eeep!" from the door.

They both jumped a few feet from each other and looked to the door. They saw Amanda and Melina standing in the door way, both jumping up and down in the same rhythm. "I'm gona wi-in!" Amanda sang but Mel retorted, "Oh, did you forget tomorrow?" and that wiped the smug smile from Amanda's face. "What are you two talking about and more importantly why are you here?!" Edward nearly yelled at the pair, who both looked to the new arrival and pointed and said at the same time. "His fault!"

Bella and Edward stared at Jacob, who saw Bella and immediately craned his neck to stare at the ceiling. "Erm, yeah, eh, Amanda forgot her phone and errrr, she left it in her room and she didn't have a key and eh she wanted to borrow yours but I can see yous are busy." Jake's voice was cracking due to his neck's angle.

Bella gave an angry sigh and then grabbed a bath robe from the wall and put it on. "We were NOT busy! I got soap in my eye and Edward was getting it out!" she shrieked.

Mel put her hand up to cover her mouth as she whispered to Amanda, "And I guess she had soap in her mouth that your brother got out too." Amanda giggled and put her mouth up and whispered "Yeah, with his tongue!" They giggled again until Edward put both hands up to either side of his mouth and whisper shouted "_PUTTING YOUR HAND UP DOES NOT MAKE THE CONVERSATION PRIVATE!"_ The two girls ran as he threw a bar of soap at them.

Jake rocked on his heels and then said, "I...better get them home, eh Edward? Where are your keys?" Edward searched his pocket and took a key off his set. "I always carry a spare." He told Jacob who nodded and left. The two were left in an awkward silence till Edward said, "I should take that shower now." And Bella nodded and walked out. Edward stripped and got in and with what had just happened he reckoned he'd need a cold shower.

**So whats yous thinks? Review Review Review!**

**So what are Amanda and Mel betting on? Who will be the next opponent for the Rovers? How will Alice's "study" date go? Why am I asking you, I'm the writer? Why did I ask that?........AND.............**

**Anyone in the mood for a ****RIOT ****next chapter?**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I is EVIL!**

**Mel out!**


	6. Edward's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_So sorry the update has been delayed, my cold decided it didn't want to leave yet so I'm on another sick day. DAMN YOU COLDS!_

_Also I feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you :D

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Warning: Violence this chapter!  
And more Bella/Edward awkwardness on demand!  
Also a little Bohemian bashing (as in slagging)**

This is also a really long chapter.... whether that's good or bad is up to yous.

Now on with the story............

"Err so! I guess I should go home now." Edward said awkwardly. After the "bathroom" incident he and Bella had been very quiet and now sat on opposite ends of the sofa.

"In that?! Edward it's pouring buckets out there! You can't walk through the park in that and at this hour!" Bella complained and Edward shrugged, what else was he going to do?

"You can stay; you know the sofa is always open for you." She beamed and he couldn't help but laugh. It was now five in the morning and both decided they needed to sleep, especially since Edward was in work at eleven and Bella had a job interview at twelve.

Edward went into the bathroom to tidy up the towel and also the water and soap all over the floor while Bella got changed for bed. They both came out at the same time to find Seth and Renesme on the sofa, and a pile of puke.

"Aw Renesme! What did you do?!" Bella whined. There was no way Edward could sleep on that or the floor but she couldn't send him out into that storm, there could be dangerous things in the park.

"I think I should just walk home, I'll be fine." Edward said picking up his jacket. "No!" Bella nearly shouted, "You-you could sleep in my bed." She suggested and then was shocked she said that.

"You...Wouldn't mind?" Edward asked, it wasn't really about going out into the storm, but somewhere in his mind he told himself this was a step in their relationship.

A step he was willing to risk everything to take.

"N-no. Of course not." Bella replied and she too wanted Edward to be there with her. "Well, if you're sure then, okay. Thanks." He said and when Bella walked back into her room he ran over and hugged Renesme. "Thank you, thank you thank you and your poor stomach!" he exclaimed and followed Bella into the bedroom.

Both stood in the doorway, evaluating Bella's small bed. She didn't consider that when she asked him and he hadn't either. Not wanting to turn Edward away they turned off the lights and crawled under the covers together. "Err...goodnight Edward." Bella said, embarrassed. "Goodnight Bella." Edward replied gently. Bella drifted off imminently, probably due to the softness and comfort she always found in Edward's arms.

"Goodnight Bella...my love." He said into the dark and he too falling asleep due to her being in his arms, all the while knowing she didn't hear him.

_Ring!_ "Huh?" Bella mumbled, wondering what disturbed her from her heavenly dream of Edward staying over...in her bed. She felt a pair of smooth arms flex around her waist and turned to see her dream had been real.

Edward Cullen was asleep in her bed.

_Ring!_ The noise rang again so she picked up her house phone and listened, too tired to even say hello. "Bella? Hey, did you hear the news?!" It was Alice. Bella wondered how she could be bubbly and hyper probably got to bed the same time as her but yet here she was, nine am nearly screaming into the phone.

"No. Didn't." was all Bella could mumble back, it was too early for her brain to function. "Sleepy head! Remember when Bohemians play Galway United and _Jason Byrne_" she hissed the name, "slapped the ball back into play and Madden scored the winning goal?"

Of course Bella remembered, after the Thierry Henry incident in the Ireland World Cup qualifier in which he slapped the ball back in, cheating Ireland out of their victory the whole of Ireland was in uproar, now that Byrne did the same and the referee failed to notice despite the whole stadium and the cameras AND the linesman saw it wasn't called and Bohemians went through to the final.

"Yeah I remember." Bella said. "Well you also know that there's been meetings and talks about it and now there's been a decision." Alice said and Bella knew this had to do with either Rovers chances or Bohemians getting kicked out. She hoped for the second option.

"Alice please just tells me." Bella huffed."Okay well...Rovers have to play them for the place in the final." Alice sensed Bella's anger and continued. "But! But there are conditions too." Bella was getting tired of Alice's pausing so press her to say what the condition was.

"Like?" she asked and she could hear Alice take in a breath to explain a very long condition. "Well if we win, we go through." She said and Bella couldn't help but reply, "Duh!"

"If they win by more than 3 points, they go through." Bella considered that and then Alice spoke again. "So if we draw or a pitch invasion happens before they score those three goals then we're through!" she sang.

"Hmmmm." Bella replied and Alice sighed. "Wait for a sec, I'll be right back." She could hear Alice leave the phone and was back before Bella could try sleep again. "Okay Bella, put the phone to your ear, I can only whisper this." Bella didn't hear the sentence so push the phone into her ear and asked confused, "What? Alice I can't hear you."

She listened and then a loud roar in her ear sent her rolling, over Edward and to the floor. "WAKEY WAKEY!" Alice's voice laughed and Bella shouted back at her through the phone, making Alice laugh more and Bella shout louder. This woke Edward with a startle and he rolled off the bed with the blanket, on top of Bella.

There was a series of "Ow!"s and "Get off me!"s until they finally untangled from each other and got out from under the blanket. "What the hell?!" Edward shouted in which Bella replied angrily, "Alice!" Edward sighed and picked the covers up and threw them neatly on the bed. "I thought so."

"What time is it?" Edward asked and looked to Bella's bedside clock. It was 9:25. "Crap! I'm in work in an hour and a half!" Edward yelled and ran his hand through his hair, which still had a green streak through it. He looked to Bella. "I understand. Go." He quickly hugged her and ran out of the apartment. Bella sighed and decided she should get ready for her interview. She needed to look her best and Alice was coming to give her a lift into Clondalkin at 11:00 seeing she didn't have a car.

She showered and washed her hair of all the green paint flakes and dried it. She left it down and picked out the outfit Alice had found in Penny's the day before: Black suit trousers with a matching jacket that buttoned from the waist down. She also picked out a light grey waist coat and white shirt and she had advised Bella on how to wear it. Bella remembered the conversation they had, well argument.

"_Bella-"  
"No"  
"Just-"  
"No!"  
"Listen please!"  
"Alice there is no way I'm wearing that!" Bella nodded to the clothes spread across her bed. Alice then used her deadliest weapon, one that could make grown men cry and crumples to their knees. The Alice pout._

"_Bella this is a multiple choice outfit and will give you the boost in your chances, you need to look professional yet fun. Now..." She arranged the clothes in how they would be worn and then stopped with the shirt._

"_This will be your deadliest weapon!" She held it up but Bella just saw a shirt. "You don't know the damage this could do! And damage is good!"_

"_It is?" Bella asked and Alice looked impatient, Bella was going too slow for her. "Yes Bella for example. If your interviewer is old and grumpy then button it up and the coat too and try do your hair like theirs, you know, in a bun!" She shivered at the word._

"_Now if it's a normal, fun girl thennnn you wear top button open with waist coat and jacket over shoulder like so." She threw it over her own shoulder like a run way model."But if it's a guy then that's a different matter."_

_Bella just sat there and listened to Alice's fashion lecture. It was a shame her dad was making her do a business & management course in college, she loved fashion with a passion. _

"_Now, if you have a guy who could be subjected to flirtation then you wear your hair down, do the jacket over your shoulder thing but top three buttons open."_

"_Alice! I will not! If they are to hire me with won't be due to how I look." Bella complained but Alice calmly replied, "I know Bella but it's an adding factor." Bella gave her a questioning look and Alice defended herself, "Hey who's the one with the job here?" Bella had a retort ready, "With their dad as the manager." Alice stuck her tongue out but then sighed, "Don't remind me."_

_Although Alice was happy and proud of her position at Penny's, that being how she got Bella's clothes at a discount, she hated working under her management dad, who wanted Alice to follow in his footsteps and be a manager. She wanted to make the clothes, not sell them._

_After a moment of silence Alice said, "You will wear it!" Bella sighed at this command, she knew she'd have to follow it, she had no business clothes of her own. "Okay." She surrendered. Alice smiled "I knew you would."_

Bella laughed at the memory and then got dressed quickly. She put on a bit of make-up and then finally got some breakfast. She watched her clock, it was 11:01. She knew Alice would call once she was outside. Then five minutes past so Bella rang her phone. She knew Alice couldn't be at home, she was the one who gave Bella her wake up call.

Alice picked up after three rings and when she answered she seemed off, maybe.... peaceful? "Hello?" she sighed breathlessly. "Alice? Where are you?" Bella was surprised at how calm Alice seemed. Alice was _never_ calm, always hyper.

For once in her life Alice was speechless as she answered, "Eh..... Sorry, Bella?" Bella was even more confused, "Alice? Are you okay?" she asked and she could almost hear the smile when Alice answered, "Perfect." Bella repeated, "Where are you?" Alice giggled into the phone and seemed to snap out of it. "Oh, I'm outside...in heaven." And she giggled some more.

Bella hung up and grabbed her bag, after giving the apartment a once over and checking on the sleeping Renesme and Seth she walked down and out of her complex to Alice's car. Alice didn't even look up to see who just climbed into her car. She was staring off in another direction. "Alice...Alice....ALICE!" Bella snapped as she shook Alice's shoulders. Alice turned to Bella with a small smile on her lips and a very embarrassed face.

"What is up with you today? You're loopier than usual." Alice pointed to another apartment window and squealed, "He's doing yoga!" Bella looked up to see her creepy neighbour, Jasper standing on one leg, the other stretched out and he pushing his arms out as though pushing an invisible box. She had to admit he did look beautiful but Edward was better.

"Alice...the interview?!" Bella snapped, and then she gasped, realising something vital but now wasn't the time. Alice sadly turned from gazing at Jasper and started the car; they were soon on their way.

"Where the _hell_ is she?!" Bella growled to herself. It was 10 minutes after she had rang Alice and she was fuming. She had taken Alice's advice when she saw it was a male interviewer and tried to look...nice. Then she found out she would have a "newbie at the office who would like to watch her interview and take notes on interviewing." Bella, trying to score extra points agreed and was soon in a lone room with her interviewers, Felix and Heidi.

Both seemed to have Italian accents but she thought maybe it was coincidence or maybe she was assigned to Felix due to they could speak the same language. She was wrong.

It seemed Heidi and Felix are a couple, a married couple! And Heidi didn't take too well to Bella "flirting" with her husband and not only threw her C.V in the bin but threatened to kill her if she ever came to this interview centre again and then had her escorted by the security, a man named Caius and another even scarier Demetri.

She waited outside and finally Alice pulled up. She huffed as she climbed into the car and Alice asked, "Didn't get it?" Bella shook her head and Alice sighed, "If only you listened to me-"Bella shot a venomous glare and growled out, "Oh, I did and that's what got me kicked out!"

Alice raised her eyebrows to this and didn't ask "what happened?" but, "Who was your interviewer?" Bella huffed again and then said, "I had two, the main one was a guy, so I did the little flirting thing and then the second one, HIS WIFE failed me!" Bella shouted and Alice then looked like she was the annoyed one.

"Bellaaa." She sang the name in a whine, "If his _wife _was there what were you thinking?" Bella defended herself by shouting," I didn't know it was his wife until afterwards!" Alice tusked Bella's excuse, "Bella didn't I tell you if a girl is there do the whole I can look good yet not slutty thing?!" Bella couldn't believe this conversation.

"Whatever let's just go to lunch." She said and noticed a McDonalds around the corner. Alice drove through the drive thru and soon they were back to Bella's with their lunch. "I don't care about diamonds, Macers is a girl's best friend." Bella and Alice laughed to this and Alice added, "Hmmm, gotta love something covered in grease and- Oh that sounded so wrong!" she exclaimed in which Bella laughed at her mental lapse.

They sat in the car park across from "The Mill" shopping centre and ate their food while talking. Bella was trying to avoid the topic of the interview and Alice saw this. Then she jumped in her seat making Bella jump, and spill half her twisty fries down her lap. "Alice! What the hell?!" Bella exclaimed, she wanted those twisty fries. "Bella I almost forgot! You know the Galway match! It's tonight!" Bella was shocked for a moment until she could speak again.

"But tickets-"Alice cut across, "Will be waiting for us at reception when we get there, Esme is going out with Carlisle tonight." She finished. "Ok but what time? And why the hell don't they announce these things!" Bella was angry, she could not miss a Rover's game but they were seriously annoying how they just keep popping up inspected. "

Bella, don't you ever watch TV! It was all over every channel this morning." Bella hadn't been watching T.V lately, she was too busy looking for job interviews (that word brought back bad memories.) or going to Rover's games.

"Well let's go, I'll need to grab some gear for tonight then and you have a study date with Jaaaasperrrrr."Bella made a deal of the name, to test the something vital she thought of earlier. Her theory was correct when for once Alice didn't have a witty remark but sank lower into her seat and blushed to a deep scarlet.

"Alice!" Bella exclaimed, "You love Jasper!" Alice turned to face Bella with half embarrassment, half confusion on her face before she realised the road and turned back. "Eh Bella, I've liked him for ages, are you only copping it now?" Bella thought about how to phrase her next sentence. "No Alice I mean love-love him. Like Romeo and Juliet love him."

"Bella... I-I I've never even said more than three words to him before and you're going on about movie love!" Alice seemed a bit defensive to Bella, a little _too _defensive. "Romeo and Juliet was a play." Bella corrected her only to get a scowl from Alice. "I've seen the movie version so there!" Bella decided to go back to the main subject just as they pulled up outside her block.

"Alice I know you too well and I can see you like him a lot, well we all can but still." Alice seemed to be distant, looking up to Jasper's window again. Bella snapped her fingers in front of Alice's gaze and she turned back to her. "Alice Brandon you are in love!" Bella stated and Alice tried to say she wasn't but all she could do was nod.

"Well go on, he said two didn't he?" Alice scrolled through her phone and found the text. "Yep two and it's five past!" She looked at her phone's clock in horror. "Well your fashionably late, go go go!" Bella shouted and Alice grabbed her school bag from the back seat and was about to run when she said through the window to Bella.

"I've my gear in the boot; you keep the keys and use whatever you want!" and then she shot like a bullet across the yard and into Jasper's block. Bella laughed and walked around to the boot, planning to borrow maybe a little face paint for tonight's match but when she opened it she was in shock.

It was like a store in the boot. It was like a green and white sea of materials, some bright and glowing, some lighting up and shiny. There was a pink note with a smiley on it. Bella picked it up and read the inside of it.

_Thought I'd use my discounts to an advantage and Penny's was having a Rover's sale._

Bella couldn't believe Alice used her entire yearly discounts on Rover's support gear. She flipped the card in her hands as she thought of how she was going to kill-

_P.S I knew you'd want to kill me for this but all the clothes are non-returnable :)_

How could she possibly know this was going to happen? It was unnatural. Yet Edward seemed to always know what people thought, except her, he always said her mind was too random to try guess.

She locked up the car and walked upstairs to her room. Outside she saw Edward waiting. "Edward?" she asked and he turned around smiling at her but there was a sense of anger from him. She ran up and hugged him and they stepped inside her apartment.

"So what brings you here?" She asked him, "Well, I assume you know about the match tonight?" She pondered on how to answer and said, "Yeah, how could I miss it, all over the TV." She didn't want him to know she doesn't even have time to check the news these days.

"Well you know the conditions then? The whole 3 goal thing. Well Bohemian fans are coming and if Galway gets those 3 points they apparently are going to try starting a pitch invasion to stop us getting to the final." Bella couldn't believe this but Edward would never joke about something this serious.

"So what do we do?" Bella asked, hoping Edward wouldn't do anything stupid. "Well the Gards already know so I guess there will be extra there, so they can do _something_ for once. But I feel sorry for Jake and Mel they have to steward this game."

"Poor guys, so what you want to do?" Bella asked. Edward shrugged. "Where is Alice? I thought you two were going shopping?" He laughed a bit; everyone knew how much Bella "loved" shopping. "Well she saved me the torture and did it herself; she has half the shop in her car's boot." Edward laughed, "Typical Alice." He mumbled. "But now, she's on her "study" date with Jasper." She put quotation fingers around "study".

Edward's face glowed of surprise, "Hamm I think a little mischief could be what the doctor ordered." He gave a cheeky grin that took Bella a moment to recover from. "Edward no, don't she's really being looking forward to this." He put a small pout on but Bella wouldn't give. "Fine." He sighed and settled into the sofa. Bella raised an eyebrow to him and he patted the space next to him.

Bella stiffed a giggled and settled into his arms, this was how great their friendship was, they were so comfortable together.

5 hours later of pure snuggling Bella and Edward realised the match. She went to her tumble dryer in the kitchen and took out her fresh jersey. She decided to leave her scarf and gear behind seeing Alice had more than enough accessories in her car.

She put on the jacket Edward got her and he smiled when he saw it. They walked down to Alice's car to find her sitting on the bumper, leaning over her phone. "Hey." They chorused together and Alice seemed to be radiating happiness. "Soooo, how was the "study" date?" Edward asked with the quotation marks again. Alice just stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Well we didn't get that much studying done." She admitted in which Edward answered, "I thought so." She glared at him and it only made him laugh louder. "We talked and got to know each other. He's actually really deep." Alice told them and Edward was in hysterics. "Deep? As in poetry and flowers?!" Alice punched him in the shoulder but he kept laughing.

"Okay let's pick out outfits while Chuckles there is 4 seconds away from getting his ass kick!" Bella opened the car and Alice opened the boot. The amount of clothes stopped Edward's laughter. "Alice! You could start your own shop with this amount of clothes! What did you do, stuff Penny's into your car?!"

"Nope, these are all Alice originals! Okay I bought the materials from Penny's but put them together myself." Bella and Edward picked up the different scarves, hats, bobbins, belts and jewellery. Each was custom designed with the Rover's crest, shamrocks and funky designs.

"Admit it, I rule and Edward looks like he's gonna drool." It was true Edward's mouth was wide open staring at the sea of green and white in Alice's car.

"Come on, we better get going." Bella said and they began covering themselves in the green face paint and Alice's clothes and then filed into the little car.

"Wow, you guys look _awesome_!" Amanda and Mel said together after seeing Alice, Bella and Edward arrive outside the stadium. "Here." Alice said, handing them a bag with the rest of the accessories in them. They looked inside and then gave her a hug before slapping their brothers, Edward and Jacob's arms. When they asked why they did that the girls answered, "Because you're nowhere near as cool as Alice." They ran off together to check out their loot. "Come here Jake." Bella said and she painted a large Rover's crest on his cheek while Alice put green clip on strips in his hair and blended them through his pony tail.

"Cool, Yous better get into your seats now, it's starting to get crowded in there." Jake told them and went off to find his sister. "Come on, Esme said she left them under my name." Edward said and they walked up to reception. They saw a filmier face there, Carlisle.

"Uncle, what are you doing here?" Carlisle turned to them with his warm smile, "I'm actually here in a pickle. My photographer called sick last minute and his replacement hasn't showed. Know anyone who's good with a camera Edward? I'll pay." Carlisle asked desperately Edward turned to Bella. "Bella loves photography!" Bella blushed a little but nodded.

"Would you take photos of the match? Just look out for goals, tackles, fights and crowd reactions. I'll pay you 300 for it and here, a gift." Carlisle handed her a professional camera. "Wow, eh thanks!" she gasped and Carlisle nodded, "I should be thanking you! Good luck!" he handed her a pass and then left. Bella parted with the group and walked down a different corridor.

After buying some snacks they went into the stands. Luckily they were surrounded by fellow Rovers but were three seats down from the wall that divided them from the Galway and Bohemians. Soon Amanda joined them and Mel and Jacob were on the opposite side of the barrier. Mel was wearing some of the green streamers with white and green shamrocks across her shoulder and had a big _**ROVERS RULE **_across her forehead and shamrocks on her cheeks.

Jake had also thrown a Rover's scarf around his waist and both were wearing their orange vests. Amanda had _**ROVERS RULE**_ too but also had _**AND YOU KNOW IT! **_underneath. They chatted for a moment before the match music stopped and Jacob's radio said he was to go to a different section but Mel was taking the gang's section.

"_Alright alright now the true decider for the championship begins. Galway United vs. Shamrock Rovers!"_ The crowd erupted at the sound of their team names and the announcer waited for silence to continue. _"Now the away team, fighting for Galway's last chance is...._

_In goal, Barry Ryan, a former Rover, should be interesting to see this!  
On the defence are Sean Kelly, Gary Breen, Paul Sinnott and Shane Guthrie.  
Now in Mid-field we got and the Captain John Russell, David Cooke, Cian McBrien and Alan Murphy!  
And up top we have the duo of Jason Malloy and Vinny Faherty!_

The United fans roared a thunderous applause for the team as they made their way onto the pitch. Then it was the Rover's turn.

_Now the home team, fighting for their spot in the final are the WILD ROVERS!_ Another round of earth shaking cheering rang out and it took nearly three minutes for silence.

_In goal, Alan Mannus has taken place for the injured Barry Murphy.  
On defence, Craig Sives, Darragh Maguire, Ian Bermingham Aidan Price and Pat Flynn. The coach is defiantly going strong on the defence.  
In Midfield we got Barry Johnston and Shane Robinson  
And Don Cowen, Padraig Amond and Dessie Baker up front._

_Emmett Cullen defiantly doesn't want Galway to get those all important 3 points!_

Ear drum bursting roars filled the stadium as the team ran out. "Using for a young team." Amanda commented as they clapped, "Probably resting the big guns for when we get through to Bohemians on Saturday." Alice said. "You think we'll win." Mel asked, "I know we will." Alice replied and Edward smiled in confidence, "I thought so." Amanda quoted him.

_**Last minutes of match:**_

"REF! REF! LOOK AT PAT!" Edward roared, Vinny Flattery had giving a dirty tackle and Pat Flynn was still down without any notice or whistle. "NO! NO NO!" Rovers were having a very bad night, the referee seemed to _want _Galway to win and every foul seemed to be against Rovers. Even Bella tried showing some of the pictures she got on the side line but the ref pretended to be out of ear shot.

Everyone gave gasped and squeaks of terror as..... Vinny scored! The United stand erupted; it was 4-1 to United. Edward saw about 50 Bohemians gathering near the top of their section, and then they rained bottles onto the Rover's stand. "They're starting the distraction, to get the match called off early!" a Rover shouted and Edward grabbed Amanda's hand and tried to push against the crowd but failed.

Chairs flew across the barrier between fans and soon people were climbing over it and jumping on each other. A whistle blew and it was obvious to the fans, match cancelled, and so were Rover's chances. In the chaos Bella got a glance at the replay screen and then the announcement that froze everyone, even the fighters:

_And yes the ref called it! OFF SIDE, GOAL DISALLOWED!_

The whole stadium questioned, "What?" and then it sunk in, united fans screaming if argument and the Rover's screaming in joy.

_Oh, Evacuation, everyone can you please calmly leave the stadium and- RIOT! SECURITY SECTION 4F SECURITY!_

It seemed the joy was short lived as the riot broke out even worse, Bohemians and United fans jumping over the barrier and releasing hell on the Rover's fans. "EDWARD!" Bella screamed but she lost sight of him in the crowd. She saw Amanda and ran over, grabbed her hand and dragged her down to the pitch. Garda showed up, batons ready and once they saw Bella and Amanda they told them to leave and they were escorted out.

"No wait my brothers in there and-"but the two gards kept pushing Bella and Amanda out of the stadium and to the front doors. "Wait outside for him!" They yelled. "GARDA SCUM!" Amanda yelled and threw her open Coke bottle at them, hitting one square in the face and spraying them with it. They gave her a murderous glare but Bella quickly grabbed her hand and they ran.

They met Jacob outside who looked a little ruff for wear but otherwise okay. He hugged the two girls but was still worried. "Where's Mel, Alice and Edward?" he asked and the two looked down, that was an answer enough. Soon afterwards Mel came out with Edward, who had a large gash on his forehead.

"Oh, Edward!" Bella ran and hugged him and he hugged her back. They held onto each other until a "ahem!" came from behind them. "I smell a fiver!" Amanda sang to a glaring Mel. "What are you two on about?!" Edward yelled but it was interrupted by the arrival of Jasper with a limping Alice.

"Alice!" Bella squeaked and took a step to them."YOU!" Edward shouted as soon as he saw Jasper and lunged forward, pulling Bella backwards a little forcefully and lunging for Jasper. "EDWARD!"


	7. Jasper's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! **And for making me study *sarcastic* **

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) To answer your question: I'm trying to make the gang as normal Irish 18 year olds as possible so they probably know it well but not fluent. Nice question, very random. Also well done on your exams! U= Smartical!

KatyLizzyMason SMILE for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Warning: Violence this chapter!  
Some relationship problems, friend fighting and under age gambling lol  
Also Edward is a bit of a basterd this chapter but it is needed and we will find out why he and Jacob hate Bohemians. A bit sad :( **

**Flashbacks are told in the POV of the person whose flashback it is  
**

Now on with the story............

"_YOU!" Edward shouted as soon as he saw Jasper and lunged forward, pulling Bella backwards a little forcefully and lunging for Jasper._

_"EDWARD!"_

"How dare you!" Edward shouted on top of Jasper, raising his fist and punched Jasper in the nose. "You"-punch-"Bohemian"-punch-"SCUM!" Alice and Bella were stunned for a moment until they tried separating the two boys. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's waist and tried pulling him off to no avail.

Alice was trying to stop Jasper who was swinging punches back at Edward. Bella then heard "Kill the Boh!" and turned to Jacob who seemed to watch the fight with an amused expression. "Help!" she cried to him and he replied, "Why Edwards winning?!" and continued to watch the fight.

"Help Jasper!" Bella commanded at him and he whined, "But he's Bohemian!" Bella was out of breath from trying to pull Edward off of Jasper but yelled, "NOW!" Jacob scoffed and made a sour face and joined in trying to pry the boys apart.

"Edward, Jasper stop it!" Alice cried but they were too focused on killing each other. Amanda and Mel just watched, unsure how they could help until Amanda leaned over and whispered, "Ten on the Boh." Mel looked to her surprised, but not on the fact they were betting again.

"What about your brother?" she asked and Amanda scoffed, "Pla-lease he's a wimp! Look even Bella's beating him." Amanda commented, pointing to how Bella and Jacob were slowly and struggling to pull Edward off Jasper while Alice tried to keep him from grabbing at Edward again.

After another minute of struggles Edward is finally pulled off of Jasper and is put in a bear hug by Jacob to prevent more fighting. Everyone except the two betting girls were out of breath and mainly gasped for air until Alice yells out, "WHAT THE HELL?!" clearly confused and angry at what just happened. Edward struggled to get out of Jacob's hold.

"Jacob! He's a Bohemian!...One that STARTED the riot! I saw him with my own eyes jump over the barrier and into _our _section, he wanted a fight and I'll give him one!" Edward shook his fist at Jasper in a very threaten manner until Jacob retained him again.

"Just because I jumped over the barrier doesn't mean I wanted to fight!" Jasper spat back, with some blood coming out too. His mouth and nose were pumping out blood like Edward's forehead. "Then WHY?" Edward asked angrily and it was a good question, why was Jasper jumping into the Rovers stand if not to cause trouble. (_Invisible cookie to anyone who guess!)_

"I...I..I-" Jasper's stuttering was cut across from loud, cocky laughter from a couple who were in all read and black, though the read did make their light orange hair stand out. "Yo,yo,yo J! Get caught in the scrap." James's commoner accent showed through and through while his girlfriend, Victoria stood next to him looking at her nails, obviously bored despite two bloody figures and the tension you could cut with a knife surrounding her.

"Eh...yeah, you should get going James." Jasper tried to get his "friend" out of there but he wouldn't take the hint and carried on talking about the match. "And then you busted that chair over that stupid rover oh, man and-oh I see you want time with your lil girlfriend. I get it, it's cool."

When Edward heard Jasper had attacked a fellow Rover's fan with a chair he was red with anger, when he heard Alice was dating the enemy he was a volcano of pure loathing for Jasper. Although each had their own reaction;

"Girlfriend." Jacob said simply, the idea didn't really faze him he like any other guy just wanted another fight!

"GIRLFRIEND!" Edward roared and although he was accusing Alice he kept his death glare on Jasper. There was no way his best friend was going to be with a _**Bohemian **_of all people.

"Did I forget to mention Jasper was Bohemian?" Bella asked as she smacked her forehead in embarrassment and mouthed to Alice "sorry."

"Girlfriend...awww I just lost 5 bucks!" Amanda complained though everyone ignored her and kept their sorry and or death glares upon each other.

"Sweet! Oh yeah it's actually 10 bucks! Edward defiantly won." Mel answered her and it was Amanda's turn to smack her hand to her fore head but this time it was out of shame and also the fact she was now broke, officially.

"Eh...We're not-he-I-I don't even know you." Alice tried to save her and Jasper by telling the truth, or part of it. She really didn't know this James even if he knew her. _(Before I get flames I just want to state the following: YES I __**DID**__ MEAN FOR IT TO BE A BIT LIKE TWILIGHT!)_ "Aw come on you have to recognise me! Jay-man's handsome friend." James said and Jasper wanted to punch him in his cocky mouth. (EWWW cock mouth! Sorry on sugar! Haha)

"I think it would be best for you to _**GO**_ now!" Jasper almost growled and James knew to back off, he had seen his friend in fights and the amount of bottle scars or even knife wounds he had would tell you one thing, he was hardcore! James and Victoria then disappeared into the night leaving the gang alone in the empty car park.

"So your _boyfriend_ smashed a chair over a guy's head huh?" Edward asked with acid in his tone. "I was trying to help Ali-...help out." Jasper edited. "Yeah he didn't mean to!" Alice supported Jasper. "Don't side with him just cause he's your little boy toy!" Edward yelled and everyone gasped.

"Oh" Amanda said, "No" Mel said, "He. Didn't" They said together with a small head bob but everyone stared as Alice hopped over to Edward and was inches from him, looking up into his glare with a glare of her own. "Take..That..**Back**!" She hissed and although he was much taller and stronger than her it made Edward shiver. "No_p_e" Edward popped the "p" causally and Jasper really wanted to punch him.

Jacob tapped Edward's arm and said, "Dude that was harsh." But Edward held his ground staring down at Alice. In the back Mel whispers to Amanda, "I can't believe he said that, he really is your brother." Amanda nods, "Yeah....HEY!" Jacob walks over and pulls the girls over to the group. He then puts his hand on Edward's shoulder and whispers," Come on, we need to get these home." A look at his watch proved it; it was 3 'o clock in the morning.

"Yeah, he's right, come on Jazz." Alice said turning around and hand in hand with Jasper they too left. "Edward lets go, and here wrap this around your cut." She handed him her scarf and he complied and tied it tightly around his cut forehead. Then they all silently filed into Jacob's car with Edward in the middle of the back seat with Mel and Amanda with Jacob and Bella up front.

They pulled up outside Bella's apartment and parked. It was awkwardly silent until Edward cut through, "Will you two stop staring at me!" He was talking to Amanda and Mel staring at the scarf that did look funny tied around his head like the Karate Kid. "Is that who I think it is?" Jacob said, staring out the wind shield. Bella stared and she gasped as she recognised the two figures, "It is!"

"Seth! Renesme! How did they get out?" Bella asked as everyone jumped out of the car and ran over the pair. Renesme ran, seeing it as a chase but Seth stayed. Bella stood in front of Seth and called for him to come over to her. He ignored her and watched as Jacob, Edward, Amanda and Mel chased Renesme around the courtyard.

Edward and Jacob both jumped to tackle Renesme but collided together and ended up as a human pretzel on the ground. Mel and Amanda saw them and jumped over the hurdle and both said, same time, "My brother's an idiot!" Having both saying the same thing they "snapped!" and high fived.

Renesme rounded and ran back to Seth. Then a small creature jumped past the dogs and the dogs chased it. "Seth! Leave the frog alone!" Bella said as she chased them with the rest of the gang on her heels. When they catch up to the pair and it isn't a pretty sight. Renesme was munching on the frog. Everyone was gob smacked while Jake just said, "Dude!"

A car pulls up a few feet from the group and Jasper hops out. "Maria!" he shouts looking at the frog remains. "Ma-whoa?" the group says. He just stares at the small blood pool as he grieves. (_Okay I know she's a frog but even reptiles can be dramatic.) _"YOUR SAVAGE MONGRELS MURDERED MARIA!" he accused pointing at Seth and Renesme.

Alice hoped out of the car and hopped over to Jasper's side, "Jazz calm down and-whoa blood pool?!" She paled at the tiny pool and Edward laughed, "ha your only friends a frog!" Jasper almost growled at him. Jacob turned to Amanda and Mel. "Twenty bucks a fight starts again." He quick shook with the girls who grinned evilly.

"I'll have the little monsters put down!" Jasper yelled. Bella teared up thinking that she could lose her two dogs. "You can't." She whispered and Edward held her. "I can and I **will**!" Jasper shouted back. Jasper was lucky Jacob had grabbed Mel and Amanda as they ran at him, Amanda shouting, "I'll put you down ya bast-"Jacob tugged her arm to stop that sentence.

Alice and Bella mimicked each other and slapped a hand to their foreheads and said "They defiantly are Edward and Jake's sisters." Edward laughed, "Release the hounds!" and both Mel and Amanda gave him a death glare as Jacob held them up by their hoods.

"Jazz I know you loved Maria and this is a very sad moment but don't punish Seth and Renesme, after all they are only pups and didn't know any better." Alice pleaded. As though to add in their innocence Seth and Renesme gave little whimpers of extreme cuteness. "Okay." Jasper sighed in defeat and everyone, except Edward smiled.

_Yes! Maybe we can make up and everything can work out! _Alice thought as she smiled, until that is Edward opened his mouth. "Yeah we can buy you another little toad!" Edward's voice dripped sarcasm. Jasper fumed but Alice put her hands on his chest and pushed him back to his apartment block in silence.

Everyone, minus Alice and Jasper of course went up to Bella's apartment and slept the night, or the remaining of the morning that was. Everyone was sleeping quietly until 12 o'clock the next day when there was a loud banging on the door. Everyone groaned and passed the duty of answering it to the next person.

"Er, Edward you get it." Bella moaned, "Ja-cob door!" Edward whispered, yelled. "Mel, it's for you." He replied. "Ama-Amanda, it's your turn to get it!" and after Mel turned it to her, Amanda threw it back to Bella. "Bella, it's your door!" Bella then tried another person to throw the blame onto, "Seth, you're closest." Everyone looked at her lying next to Edward on the sofa while wondering was she even awake.

"Alright...ALRIGHT!" she shouted at the door. She opened it sleepily to reveal a very angry and impatient Alice, tapping her good foot while the other had white bandage around the ankle.

"I need to talk to Edward." She said with acid in her voice. "Edward is bust-ted." Amanda and Mel sang from their sleeping bags on the floor next to the T.V. Edward opened one eye sneakily and looked over the large form of Seth and the even larger form of Renesme as they had slept atop of him and Bella, to the door.

"What the hell last night?!"Alice shouted causing everyone to wince at the loud noise and Jacob to wake fully, sitting up from the floor drooling and his long hair sticking up in random places. "He attacked our stand first!"Edward retaliated, fully awake now. "Not at the match, outside! You were _trying _to start a scrap!" she accused and Edward couldn't deny it.

"So! He's a Bohemian! What are you doing with him anyways?!" Edward replied angrily. Alice put her hands on her hips but her voice lost its angry tone and took on a confused one. "Why do you hate Bohemians so much? And then the whole room turned to Edward, wanting to know. Only Jacob knew and could understand.

"Amanda. Mel. Go outside." He said while looking at the floor. "Why?" they asked together but Bella knew that whatever Edward was going to tell them was not for young ears. "Yeah, Seth and Renesme have needed a walk. Take them outside and run them around?" she asked them and they nodded , knowing something was up.

At the word walk the two dogs began to bounce up and down with tongues hanging out in anticipation. Once the girls left Edward sat up making room for Bella and Alice to sit down and fiddled with a hole in his blanket while he tried to find the words to describe the tale of his hatred for the Bohemians.

"Do you all remember the riot of 1997?" he asked and they all nodded, "Will never forget." Jacob mumbled and Edward nodded in agreement. "Well I was 7, so was Jake, and we were there at the match....and so was my mam."

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Edward:  
_"Amanda was only a few months old and the big Rovers, Bohemians match was coming up. Huge rivalry between us and them and the build up was incredible. I was meant to go to the match with Jake, his dad and my dad but my dad was called into work and it meant I wouldn't be able to go."

_Jacob:  
_"My dad had recommended the babysitter Mel used to have since she was only one at the time. We had been using the babysitter since my ma died three months prior. Edward's ma agreed and the four of us set off for the match."

_Edward:  
_"The match was incredible. Both teams gave it their all but we won 4-2. There was a pitch invasion and the players were carried around like champions. Mam put me up on her shoulders despite her bad back so I could see. It was perfect and then....chaos.

"Bohemians invaded too but not to celebrate. An all out war started and I fell from my Mam's shoulders. I tried finding her again but the crowd was pushing and shoving that I didn't know where to go, and then I saw Jake."

_Jacob: _  
"Same with me, one minute I'm up on my dad's shoulders cheering, the next I see him with a bloody knee fighting a Bohemian who has a steel rod. I also got knocked around and then found Edward."

_Edward:  
_"We ran until we reached the tunnel, and then stopped for a seconds breather. After that we ran out into the car park and waited till our parents would come out. First was Jake's dad, he was being carried by two Rovers fans that were bloodied as well. Then I realised the gards and the ambulances around us. Billy got loaded into an ambulance and we ran over to him. Apparently his knee caps were messed up. Then a Gard came up to me, he asked was I Edward Cullen? I answered yes and then he said, "We have some news about your mother."....she was gone."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"So that's why I hate them animals...and I swore never to lose someone I loved to one of them again!" Edward said/yelled as he finished. He had watery eyes but would not let them fall. Jacob was also holding back the tears unlike the girls who were crying their eyes out.

"Oh Edward!" Bella said and hugged him tightly. Alice then pulled Jacob off the floor and the four had a big group hug. "I understand Edward but don't worry, Jazz isn't like that, he wouldn't hurt a fl-" but Alice was cut off by 1 loud car horn and 2 louder screams.

They gang were up and down the stairs in seconds, each still in their pyjamas or just boxers. They raced across the courtyard to see the filmier car with Jasper behind the wheel, with blood coming from behind one of the front tires. They raced to the other side and saw who the victim was.

Seth was whimpering as he looked at the victim, Amanda stood there in shock, Mel was down, kneeling next to the bloody, lifeless Renesme. No one spoke until Mel whispered the fact of the situation.

"He. Hit. Renesme."


	8. Emily's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! **And for making me study *sarcastic* **

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause*

KatyLizzyMason SMILE for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

_They raced to the other side and saw who the victim was._

_Seth was whimpering as he looked at the victim, Amanda stood there in shock, Mel was down, kneeling next to the bloody, lifeless Renesme. No one spoke until Mel whispered the fact of the situation._

"_He. Hit. Renesme."_

"I swear I'll make him pay for this!" Edward whispered/shouted in the veterinary ER waiting room. Everyone was deep in thought until Edward spoke his out loud. He nearly did jump on Jasper again when Jasper exited his car but they needed to get Renesme help so he let it go with a simple, "I. Will. Get. You." To Jasper and they drove off.

No one answered him but no one argued with him either for they all, even Alice had had second thoughts about the situation and even she thought Jasper was guilty, though she would never admit it. Edward sat next to her and Bella was at his other side.

Jacob was sitting on the floor in front of Mel and Amanda who sat, identically with their elbows on their knees and palms supporting their heads, which held a sad pout each. In a desperate attempt to cheer the pair up he reached into his back pocket and took out two ten euro notes. He held them up to the girls with a grim smile and said, "Hey, heres the twenty bucks I owe yous."

They didn't move but sighed, "Whatever." Jacob then took the protective brother role and asked, "It'll be okay. What's up?" They looked at each other for a moment and the sighed again, "Our fault." Jacob made a "pish" noise and asked, "Why do you two think that?" They then said about having the dogs on leads and how they should have seen the car coming but Jacob waved them off.

"It was an accident." He stated but before either girl could argue back, Edward did. "I don't think it was." He said causing the group to turn his direction. "What do you mean not an accident Edward?" Bella asked and he gulped before answering.

"Well, all I'm saying is that it's a huge coincidence that the very next morning, not even a few hours after Renesme ate Jasper's pet and he threatened to kill both Seth and Renesme that he "accidently" hits Renesme out of nowhere in a large courtyard that is impossible to miss someone in. That means either A) Jasper meant to knock Renesme and anyone else down or B) he was speeding through there so both don't shine a good light on him."

Although Edward was expecting to be told off for having a go at Jasper again he was met by more silence. Bella then broke the silence, "Oh...My...God. Your right!" Everyone thought Edward was right too. Alice was clinging on to her belief in Jasper but Edward's words just crashed through them like a steam roller and she agreed with him too.

Just then Renesme's vet came in to break the news. "Eh, Bella Swan and co?" she asked though it was only them in the tiny waiting room. Everyone stood up and asked rushed questions.

"Is Renesme okay?" from Alice  
"How is she?" from Bella  
"What happened?" from Edward  
"Can we see her now?" from Mel  
"Is she...?" from Amanda  
"Can I've your number?" from Jake  
"JAKE!" from the group and he shrank away a bit.

Dr. Emily Clearwater rubbed her neck nervously just below the scars she got from a stray dog. She waited for a moment to word her next sentence and then took a deep breath.

"I have some news. Renesme is-"


	9. Addition to the Swan clann

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause* and for never seeming to take offence to Meany bobeany Mullins (xxmulxx) :P

KatyLizzyMason SMILE for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

"_I have some news. Renesme is-"_

"Renesme is okay and also...pregnant!" Dr. Emily announced and the group gasped. The girls were almost clones of each other, the four were clapping with smiles on their faces and jumping up and down out of time with each other but the boys were still wrapping their minds around it.

"Pre..?" Edward couldn't finish the word. "Preg?" neither could Jacob. "Pregnant?" they asked together and then "Arf?" came from Seth, he looked just as dumbfounded as the lads.

Emily was smiling so much she closed her eyes, "Yes, she's due this week so I think we should keep her over to examine and-"she opened her eyes to an empty room, "Where'd they go?"

"They" had rushed through the doors at the word yes and were racing down the corridor. Emily walked through the door and shouted down to them. "Guys! Her rooms that way." She pointed in the opposite direction and the gang slid to a stop but poor Seth slid an extra few feet and landed on his stomach. They all turned around and ran in the direction Emily had pointed in while saying thanks as they passed. As Jacob ran past Emily he stopped and flexed his muscles as he stretched an arm to rest against the wall.

"Soooo... he started off with a grin, "What do you long for in a guy?" he was trying to impress her. She thought about it for a moment and then stepped closer to him and whispered. "Hmmm...I long for....shorter hair." She said, flicking his pony tail and then turning and walking away, leaving behind a jaw-dropped Jacob. Mel and Amanda had seen what had happened and came up to drag Jacob back to the group while saying, "Stinger!"

The gang went into the room and saw Renesme lying in a soft bed with a blanket draped over most of her. They all took turns scratching her head or behind the ears as she tried to lick everyone's hands in return, it was a lovely reunion. Jacob stood there deep in thought, which was out of character for him while thinking; _I don't think it's __that__ long_.

They stayed in there for an hour and then came in to check up on Renesme but was being side-tracked by a certain, flirting pony-tailed guy. "So, short hair, what else do you want Doc?" she smiled nicely to him before saying, "A little space." Everyone had to hold back their laughter as Jacob took his rejection and sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the room. Seth hopped up on the bed and snuggled into Renesme.

Bella noticed Renesme's blanket was moving and that Renesme had being quiet for some time now. She thought the dog was dreaming and must have being kicking her legs but curious she lifted up the blanket. "Dr. Clearwater?!" she shouted out and Emily ran over. A tiny, pink puppy was rolling around on the bed. "Everyone out!" Emily barked out and they were shooed out of the room but Seth wouldn't leave the bed so they decided he could stay.

They were waiting for only five minutes when Edward's phone rang. He answered and after only a few "yes."s did he say, "she's here next to me if you want to talk to her." Bella was confused when he handed her the phone and asked, "Hello?"

"Bella? Hello, this is Carlisle, Edward's uncle. I'm sorry if this is a bad time for you but could you return my camera today?" he asked politely. With everything that had happened Bella had completely forgotten about the camera, it was still in her jacket pocket. "Erm, yeah. Sure, I can drop it in later this afternoon."

"Thank you Bella, I'm sure Edward can give you directions to the office. I'll see you then. Goodbye." And the line was cut. "What did he want?" Edward asked curiously, he wasn't told why Carlisle wanted to speak to Bella.

"Remember he asked me to take photos for the newspaper at the match? I'll have to drop them into the office later. I completely forgot about them." She admitted but Edward said, "We all did and had our reasons to." Bella couldn't help but think that for a teenage boy Edward was wise.

"Would you be able to give me directions, I don't know Ballymun that well." Edward then smiled at her, "I'll go with you if you like?" he hoped he didn't sound desperate. "Great!" she hoped she didn't sound eager. Amanda and Mel were having a debate with Jacob about what a animal embryo's real name was and Alice was texting on her phone.

It was then that came out with the news. She looked sad for a moment and everyone feared the worst until a smile played around the corners of her lips. "Three healthy, male puppies!" and the room cheered. They ran inside to see Seth hadn't moved off the bed but shifted himself so that there was a gap between him and Renesme. In the gap, three small puppies were drinking their mam's milk.

"Awwwwww." The room chorused and Jacob noticed Emily and the male doctor move back so the gang could have a family moment. He also noticed them hug and he became jealous. "So what about names?" Alice asked and everyone turned to Bella. "Well, this whole thing was out of the blue so their names need to be unique."

Everyone thought for a moment and noticed one of the pups was chewing on the blanket. "If he keeps that up he'll put a hole in the quilt." Jacob joked and something snapped in Bella's mind. "Quil!" everyone turned to look at her in questioning glares but she continued, "His name is Quil." It took a moment and as if light bulbs went off everyone went "Ohhh."

"Okay Quil and..... anything else?" the biggest pup was done drinking and decided to go asleep. "He's so cute. I think he needs a cute name!" Alice said and then Bella decided to be nice and say, "Okay Alice, you can pick his name." Alice was nearly bouncing off the walls with joy and then said, "I think Prada!" Both Edward and Bella smacked a hand to their fore heads. "Alice, it's a boy!" Edward spelled out so she replied, "Okay, how about, Jean-Paul?"

"Alice! It's a **boy**, no fashion related names!" Alice pouted and then looked around her, trying to think of a name not related to fashion. She then spotted Bella's phone in her pocket and said, "Samsung!" Bella sighed, there was no way Alice would pick a normal name, and she loved material goods too much. "Okay, I'll go half way with you Alice, we'll call him Sam."

Alice sighed but agreed. "Okay, Quil, Sam and... what's the next one going to be called?" Amanda asked and Bella felt like being generous again. "How about you and Mel choose?" the girls smiled happily to Bella and then huddled together to discuss. They looked to each other evilly and watched as Jacob took a mouth full of water.

"Embry!" they said together and Jacob spat the water out in shock. "Wha-?!" he shouted and everyone laughed as he wiped the water from his chin. Even Emily and the other doctor laughed, to Jacob's displeasure. "Well, you did want a _unique _name didn't you?" Mel asked and although it wasn't what she had in mind, Bella liked it. "Okay then, everyone say hello to Sam, Quil and Embry, the newest members of the Swan clan!" Everyone clapped quietly to this and continued to watch the little pups crawl and fall around the bed.

"I'm afraid visiting hours are over for now, you can come back later today to visit though, from 4:30 till 9:30." Emily announced and after a few quick pats for the pets the gang left. Seth seemed to have a bounce in his step as he walked and, unless the gang was seeing things he also had a bit of a swagger. Once in the car and belted up Bella asked Edward about going to his job. He agreed but they'd need to go back to Bella's so Alice could pick up her car and Jacob, Mel, Amanda and Edward were going to walk home.

After pulling up and saying a few goodbyes, they parted ways. Once inside her apartment Bella freshened up and changed into something more decent than tracksuit bottoms and a SpongeBob T-shirt. She brushed her hair and teeth and was fully presentable when Edward arrived. He was wearing jeans with a black shirt and black boots.

"What's with the dress up?" Bella asked noting the smart clothes seeing as they were only going into the office for a 5 minute trip. "It's my dad, he always says I need to look "presentable" at work, even on my days off. Bella noticed his hair was still spiked but not the messy, bed-head style he usually had on his day off, it was more focused on and straighter.

"Should I change?" she asked and although Edward said no his tone suggested she should. "I'll be a few minutes, make yourself at home." She said and walked back into her bedroom. Although she liked her jeans and her t-shirt she suddenly thought of them as too casual and put on her black trousers with a long sleeved baby blue shirt.

Not her favourite but as Alice said _"It's the perfect outfit if you're going to meet your boyfriend's parents....now all we need is to find you a boyfriend and-"_Bella had then cut Alice off, having heard the "Bella needs a Fella" speech a million times.

They soon we're in the car, talking happily and then somehow the conversation ended up on Jasper. "I think you should sue him." Edward said while looking out the windscreen. Bella kept her eyes on the road but kept throwing glances at him to see his expression.

"I mean, think of how much these vet bills will cost!" he continued, not wanting to sound prejudice again. Bella didn't want to tell him that Emily had already giving her the bill and although she was nice enough to skim off as much as she could for Bella it still added up to 2,500 euro.

"Edward, it's not the time to do this. Imagine how this is going to affect Alice. She really did like him." Edward scoffed, "Bella. You know and I know that Alice is "in love" with a guy nearly every month." Bella then decided to tell Edward a secret that it seemed he needed to know.

"Edward, do you remember we went to see that asylum movie with Alice and that guy Derek?" he nodded, that was the movie Bella was clinging to him in fear and he smiled the whole time. "Yeah well, remember how we all thought they were seriously in love. I mean I noticed she changed during the time she was with him. She opened up to him and then he left. He just changed her and left. (--where does that sound filmier?) And now she's going through the same connection with Jasper."

"Alice thinks she loves him but-"Edward was cut off by Bella, "Have you ever considered he likes her too. I mean he did help her at the riot." Edward took his defeat but still held onto his hatred of Jasper. "We're here." Edward announced as they found a parking spot near the newspaper centre. It was a five story building each floor was filled with offices and cubicles in which the minor league journalists worked.

Edward led the way through the maze of workers until they were at Carlisle's office. He knocked and heard a "Come in." He opened the door and they entered. Carlisle was behind his desk, on his computer and looked up to see who it was. He smiled and nodded for the two to sit down. After they were seated and greetings were said they got to business. Bella handed him the camera and he took out a cable from a drawer and connected it to his computer.

"They aren't that good and-"Bella started but Carlisle held up a hand to stop her. "Bella these are really good! You have everything, the coach on the bench, the line up before they came onto the pitch and...oh these crowd shots are excellent. Edward, you really were unhappy in the last few minutes weren't you?"

He turned the screen around to show Edward, amongst the other Rover's supporters with a half angry/ half worried expression that could only mean Rover's were losing. "Yeah but afterwards I didn't get any shots, the riot and all."

"But Bella, there's another 56 photos here." He said and they watched as he flicked through them. "The button must have stuck." She said and Carlisle nodded. They watched as most of them were blurred but the focused ones were terribly beautiful.

Although it was terrible watching the riot all over again and seeing people's terrified faces these shots would sell newspapers. "Hmmm.... I think if I work a bit with a few of these not badly blurred ones I can fix them. Gotta love technology." Carlisle added with a tap of a few buttons most of the pictures were fixed.

"Hey, go back three." Bella said and Carlisle complied. "May I?" she asked, indicating to use the computer and Carlisle gave her his seat while he and Edward stood on either side. All three pairs of eyes were glued to the pictures but Bella's one found it.

A man with curly, honey hair look over to the Rover's side and his face drop in horror. He jumped over the barricade, into the Rover's stand with many other Bohemians but instead of fighting, he shoved his way over and knelt on the ground. Bella kept hitting the "next" button so the scene was played out frame by frame, looking like a violent picture book.

It showed the honey haired man stand back up but with a dark haired, smaller person and carries her through the crowd and out the exit, shielding her with his large frame. "Oh, my, god he was helping her." Bella said and Edward's brow sunk in concentration and a small piece of shame.

"Alright, well if you are done, Bella I have an offer. Would you like a job here as a photographer? We pay based on photos so if it's used for the next issue then 100 euro a shot and front page is 300 a shot. What do you say?" She gaped at him for a moment in shock before Edward answered for her. "She accepts." He said, nudging Bella who could only nod in agreement. "Excellent! I'll let your father know we found a replacement Edward. Good day and welcome aboard Bella." Carlisle said in a merry manner.

Outside the building Edward turned to Bella who was still in shock and lifted her up in a bear hug. "I can't believe it Edward! I got the job!" she shouted, finally it sunk in. "I know this is always what you wanted and we get to see each other in work too!" he couldn't contain his joy at getting to spend _more _time with Bella. "And Edward it's all thanks to you! I love you!" she said hugging him again. "I love you too." Bella was taken aback at what he just said. "What did you say?" she asked, taken a step back to read his expression.

"I love you." He repeated and was met by an awkward and scary silence.


	10. Alice's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause* and for never seeming to take offence to Meany bobeany Mullins (xxmulxx) :P

KatyLizzyMason SMILE for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

"_What did you say?" she asked, taken a step back to read his expression._

"_I love you." He repeated and was met by an awkward and scary silence._

"As-as a buddy." He quickly finished and noticed an emotion flicker across Bella's face but he couldn't tell what it was. "Yeah, you're a good buddy too." She said, her tone was hopeless. They walked back to the car in silence. _"I'm an idiot! He/ She would never love me!" _their thoughts were in unison.

"Bella...I love you. I've always loved you! Everyday I've cherished with you and-"..."Wrong!" Edward growled at the voice. "What did I do wrong this time?!" he yelled and the voice replied "Everything Romeo!"

He growled a series of curse words into his pillow. This was two hours later since his awkward departure from Bella's apartment after he messed up telling her he loved her. He was in his bedroom, punching the bed, but he wasn't alone...

"What Amanda is trying to say is your asking her out, not proposing to her!" Mel was lying on Edward's sofa while Amanda was sunk into his bean bag chair. "Surrrrre, that's what I meant." Amanda said with an eye-roll. Edward yelled into the pillow but Amanda said. "Hey, you're the one who wanted a girl's opinion!" For once in his life Edward would actually rather talk to Rosalie than these two.

He had tried to call Alice but she was in work and Amanda and Mel over heard his conversation with her and agreed, or forced their help upon him. "Okay, new plan. Why don't you tell us what it is you love about Bella and I write them down." Mel suggested and Edward looked over his pillow at her. "Why are you writing them down?" he asked. "Because all therapy movies do it and I'm trying to be professional so just do it!"Edward sighed and then began, "Well, what's not to love? She's funny, smart, pretty..."

**1 hour later:**

"She likes Rovers. Hates purple like I do, looks beautiful in blue, has a cool car..." Amanda and Mel were still listening and/or writing down what he was saying though Amanda's eye-lids were drooping.

**Another hour later:**

"She doesn't like bacon but she loves eggs just like me. She likes the songs I write and loves when I play guitar or piano. I mean she always supports my dreams of being a musician and all..." At this stage Mel had an A4 pad filled of Edward's speech and Amanda was asleep on the bean bag.

**Yet another hour later:**

"She loves animals, I mean Seth and Renesme love her so she looks after them well and she so generous I mean she always helps me and boy can she cook chicken stir fry I love it!" Amanda was now snoring while Mel was writing franticly to keep up with him. She had even changed hands as the other one was cramped from writing.

**2 hours later:**

"OKAY STOP!" Mel shouted at him and woke Amanda up. "We have 6 A4 pads full about why you love Bella! Do you know how much paper we used?!" she asked Edward but he just threw a hand up, ""Oh, she also loves the environment!" and both girls just gaped at him.

Mel and Amanda then sat on either side of him on the bed and Mel spoke. "Okay three words, You. Love. Her!" she said but Amanda added her own, "No three words, You. Are. Stalker!" but no one paid attention to that. He sighed and stood up, "It doesn't matter if I love her...she doesn't love me." He said and walked sadly out of the room. "Let's find out." Amanda said and they got up to walk to Bella's.

"Okay, why don't you tell us everything you like about my brother and Mel will write it down." Amanda said while Mel's jaw dropped. Her wrist was still aching from Edward's lecture. "It wouldn't be _too _long would it? Like, I don't know 6 A4 PADS LONG?!" Mel almost had a twitch. "God no. I wouldn't waste the paper, I love the environment." Bella said leading the way to her sofa. Both girls smacked their fore heads and grumbled, "So we've being told."

"Well he's charming, good-looking, his eyes are like gold stars and his smile...his smile is just...dazzling!..." Bella was staring into space as she told them this and Mel once again wrote it down while Amanda just smiled and listened. She was sitting on the sofa with Bella while Mel was on the arm rest.

**One hour later:**

"And he loves books and reads a lot like me but doesn't like drama. I think dramas okay but more into deep types. Oh Edward's so deep! He writes beautiful songs and..." Amanda was once again asleep with her head on Mel's knees. Mel was using Amanda's head a table to write on and occasionally doodling on glasses or beard.

**Another hour later:**

"He got me the job at the newspaper today and everything and was so sweet and..." Now Mel was almost asleep but kept writing. Amanda was now upside down on the sofa, her legs hooked over the back while her head nearly touched the floor. They were barely focusing on Bella's lecture and regretted asking her to tell them it.

Mel now had 4 A4 pads about Edward and they were piling up on her lap so she did the good, honest, nice thing to do. Hold them above Amanda's stomach and threaten to drop them. "Don't even think about it or I'll kill ya!" Amanda warned while sounding common. Mel pretended to think about it and then dropped them on her best friend. The weight knocked the breath out of Amanda and she reacted by kicking her legs in the air.

This was a terrible mistake as she lost grip of the sofa and fell, face down onto the floor. Bella was in a trance while talking about Edward and didn't notice this or Mel's laughter. Amanda got back up and charged at her unsuspecting friend, knocking them both behind the sofa. Bella continued her talking as they fought behind the sofa until she caught their attention by saying, "And he writes the most beautiful poetry and-"

"Edward writes poetry?" Mel asked, confused. She had a hole of Amanda's collar and was frozen with her foot just about to kick Amanda's gut. "I know, scar-la!" Amanda said, letting her common tone leak again. She had her fist reached up, about to punch Mel who was under her and the other hand was pulling Mel's hoodie backwards in a choking manner. "It's not scarlet it's sweet!" Mel said and the two looked to each other again.

"Scar-la!"  
"Sweet!"  
"SCAR-LA!"  
"SWEET!"

The fight broke out once more still un noticed by Bella. This went on for another 15 minutes until the pair were tired and lay panting on the floor. Bella was still talking about Edward until they caught their breath, stood up, fixed themselves, picked up the 5 A4 pads and stood in front of Bella and shouted

"STOP!" Mel handed Amanda 4 of the books while she flicked through the . "Okay I didn't get it all because _someone_ stopped me but-"Bella cut her off. "Do you want me to repeat it?" She had barely got the question out before both Mel and Amanda shot out their hands and shouted "NO!"

Unfortunately Amanda had dropped the 4 heavy books on her foot and then began hopping around while holding it singing "ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Bella looked at them, shocked by their shouting. "I mean...I think we have enough." Mel fixed.

"Can I ask you two something...about Edward?" Bella asked shyly and the two girls sat down on the sofa again. "Well...is he...gay?" Bella asked out her worst fear. Both girls broke out laughing until they noticed she was serious. "Oh... no way, he loves you!" Amanda said but Bella continued, "It's just he's only ever had one girlfriend, Tanya and they only dated for a week and then he broke it off and hasn't dated since."

"Well if he didn't break up with her I would've broken her up I mean come on she ate the face off him nearly every second and that laugh!" Amanda shivered at the memory of Tanya's high pitched, annoying laugh. "And also...I think he didn't like her cause she was the opposite of you." Mel said smartly. "But what do I do?" Bella asked and Amanda and Mel looked to each other trying to think up an idea.

"I've got an idea!" Amanda said while Mel muttered, "That's a first." Ignoring her friend Amanda continued, "You said you really loved it when Edward helped you get the photography job right?" Bella nodded, not knowing where this was going. "Well how about you help him with his struggling and well...not took off music career!" Amanda piped and Mel looked at her friend in shock. "What?" Mel asked and Mel said, "For once...your plan is good and won't wined us up in the Garda station...I say let's do it!"

Bella considered it for a moment. He did love music and could beat everyone at Guitar Hero. "Okay I'm in!" she said and they put their hands together, "Go team Cupid!" Mel shouted and they laughed. "Now all we have to do is...oh...I guess not." Amanda said with a pout. "What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Well me and Mel had a bet, who would get together first-"Amanda said, "In which you still haven't paid me." Mel interrupted. Amanda took out a ten from her pocket and handed it to her. "_Anyway!_ The bet was who would get together first. You and Edward or Alice and Jasper. Mel picked Alice and Jasper and she won but we decided, since the bet was over to play cupid but now we can't since Jasper's a murderer."

"Well, attempted murderer." Mel corrected her. "Same thing!" Amanda said. "You two really think he did it?" Bella asked and they nodded straight away. "We were there, remember. And this is what happened."

**Flash back:**

_Amanda:  
It was a beautiful Summer's day and-_

_Mel:  
Amanda it was three days ago...and it's September!_

_Amanda:  
Fine, no dramatics then! *huff* Anyway we were outside running around with Seth and Renesme, having innocent fun and then the devil himself-_

_Mel:  
Amanda for Christ sake I'll tell it! Jasper sped around the corner and went straight into Renesme. He knocked her a few feet and then skidded to a stop right next to her He defiantly wanted to hit her. I defiantly think you should sue Bella, you have two...well one good witness right here. _

**End Flashback**

"I would sue it's just...well I don't know how Alice and Jasper are, like are they still together." Bella said and Amanda picked up the phone. "Let's call and ask then." She began dialling when Mel snatched it out of her hands. "Yeah, great idea! Hey Alice, it's Amanda. So are you and the monster Jasper still going out?" Mel said sarcastically.

"No. I was going to say hey Alice it's Amanda, how are you? Me too so are you still dating that monstrous, low life... I see your point." Amanda said and Mel put the phone back."So now what?" Amanda asked. "We'll just have to wait and see." Bella answered. "But who know's how long that'll be!" Mel said and Bella could only nod, who knew.

Across the courtyard and up the stairs to the third floor, outside room 127 a young, short girl was about to knock on the door. She took a deep breath and lightly tapped the wood with her knuckles, hoping he would not be home. The man inside was home and he slowly and sadly made his way to the door. He felt terrible for everything that had happened recently, it was his entire fault. He opened the door and was shocked by his visitor. "Alice?!" he breathed and she looked up to him with sad eyes.

"We need to talk."


	11. Tea Break

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they __are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause* and for never seeming to take offence to Meany bobeany Mullins (xxmulxx) :P

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

"_Alice?!" he breathed and she looked up to him with sad eyes._

"_We need to talk."_

"You're taking their side over mine?!" Jasper exclaimed. Alice had just told him they were breaking up. "No Jazz it's...well they do have a lot of evidence against you." Alice said sadly, still looking at the floor. She couldn't meet his eyes. "What evidence? Two little girls! How could they have seen it so clearly?" He asked, he couldn't believe Alice was leaving him over what _they_ said!

"Well there's that and the fact that the other night you...were angry and...well it seemed as though you did want to "put Renesme down". Bella might have to sue." Alice admitted, this didn't look good for Jasper. "So you're leaving me for them?" he asked angrily. "Jasper I've been friends with them since infants!" she said, how could Jasper make her choose?

"And yet just last week he was being a rude, ignorant jerk that even you said you wanted to deck!" Jasper yelled. "Yeah and I was angry at him! But Jasper listen! Edward was a jerk fair enough but he didn't... try to kill your pet!" Alice yelled back. "You really believed I did it don't you?" he asked sadly. "Well you haven't given any evidence to defend yourself!" she shouted. "Okay then! I will and this is what happened!"

**Flash Back:**

_Japer:  
I was driving around the corner slowly as it is a blind spot. I noticed no cars coming my way so sped up. Then, out of nowhere Cullen's sister runs in front of the car. I swerve to avoid her but that dog was chasing her and I didn't have time to react! I tried slamming on the breaks but I'd already hit it, I just barely stopped the car from rolling over her. _

**End Flashback**

"So you see? I tried not to hit it...it was an accident." He finished. Alice stared at him for a moment but he wouldn't look at her. "Do you have anything, _anything_ that could prove that?" she asked and he shook his head. "Then I don't know what to do. Mel and Amanda said they saw you and...you have no proof...I have to go." She said, standing up. He reached a hand out to her desperately and she glanced between it and the door. She sighed and headed to the door.

Bella was getting ready in her apartment; Emily had called to say the pups were ready to go home and even grown some fur. Sam had a black coat while Quil and Embry were chocolate brown and grey with black spots. She guessed she was right with guessing Renesme's mother was a Dalmatian. She just put on her coat when the door knocked.

"Right on cue! When I have to leave..." she trailed off in a rant as she answered the door. "Alice?" she was surprised. Normally Alice would be knocking on the door like a giddy child but this time she seemed...serious? Alice Brandon may be many things, mainly words relating to crazy but serious was not one of them. "Hey Bella." She said with sadness in her tone. Her expression was so heart breaking that Bella felt the need to hug her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, forgetting about the pups for a moment. "It's Jasper...we broke up." She said and her pout got even sadder. "Oh Alice." Bella said hugging her again. "Can I hang out with you for awhile, you know, girl time?" Alice asked and Bella couldn't turn her down. "Sure, but we'll have to pick up the pups and Renesme first." Alice nodded in agreement and they were soon in the car.

It took the whole journey to the vets for Alice to explain the conversation in Jasper's apartment. They pulled up and noticed Jacob walking out with Emily. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" Bella asked as she and Alice got out of her car. "Oh, hey guys. Well just as I was telling Emily here, I love Renesme dearly and was just visiting her. You know like _I do a lot!_" Jacob made a hand signal to the girls to pretend for him. They turned to each other and decided to play along.

"Oh yeah, Jacob's a true animal lover. Walks, plays, hugs and loves my dogs." Bella said and Jacob smiled behind Emily. Alice smiled back at him. "Yeah, he loves animals so much he cried when his fish died." Jacob's jaw dropped and Emily giggled. She turned back to him and brushed her hand against his bicep lightly. "I think sensitivity is a good thing." Jacob recovered and pretended to brush a tear. "Yeah but Bob was a good pal."

"So Jacob, maybe we could go out to lunch and discuss you fostering Mc Chub Chubs. " Emily said and then reached up to peck him on the cheek. Jacob turned pink under his rustle skin. "Su-su-sure!" he stuttered out. And she walked back inside. The girls smirked at Jacob but he just kept smiling. "Sweet!" he clapped once and rubbed his hands together. "Or maybe not..." Bella said, looking around Jacob.

Through the glass Emily was hugging the unknown doctor. Jacob's jealously returned as they let go of each other and he walked outside. "Jacob don't-"Bella said but Jacob stormed over to the doctor. "May I help you?" the man asked. "Eh, yeah so. Why were you hugging Emily?" Jacob asked a little roughly. "And you are?" the man asked. "Emily's boyfriend and you?"

"None of your business...." the man said. "What are you doing Paul?" Emily walked over to them. "Nothing." He said innocently and walked off. "Why were you hugging ?" Jacob asked but it seemed like an accusation. "His name is Paul." She said with an annoyed smile. "I don't care, I thought we were exclusive!" Jacob yelled. "Paul is my brother!"Emily shot back. "Yeah well I...he's...oh." Jacob couldn't think of anything to say.

"So, Mr. Jealous, what do you say?" She teased him. "Eh...I'm an idiot." He admitted. Emily laughed. "Yes and?" Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry." Emily gave him a hug to forgive him. "I'll see you later, now Bella, the pups are waiting to go." Emily led the group inside and the pups and Renesme were inside a large travel carrier cage.

"Okay so as long as they're in a warm, dry environment I see no reason the pups cannot be raised from your home." Emily said. Bella went over and stuck her fingers through the bars and rubbed Renesme's head lightly.

After help loading the cage into Bella's car, Bella and Alice continued their discussion over Jasper. After they pulled up they finished their girl talk they called Edward. He came over in a flash and helped wheel the large cage into the complex and up the elevator. They were soon inside Bella's apartment. They opened the cage and watched as one by one, Renesme carried her pups into her and Seth's castle.

Seth started to sniff and lick the pups as Renesme settled herself in. "They're such a couple!" Alice said a tiny bit sadly though it was mostly happy. Even when sad Alice couldn't avoid such a cute moment. "Yeah they do." Bella and Edward said at the same time, both thinking of the conversations they had with Amanda and Mel yesterday.

The pups had already opened their eyes and patches of fur had started to grow already over their tiny little bodies. They snuggled into their mother while their father lay next to them, a perfect family moment. They whined and cried as normal and soon were sound asleep. Alice soon left and it was just Edward and Bella. They felt awkward both wanting to say something but wanting the other to start.

"So, cool names for the pups." Edward said to break the ice. Bella nodded and then looked to him. He was biting his lip and looking at his shoes. This surprised her. _Edward Cullen, __**the **__Edward Cullen is....nervous?_ Was what ran through her head. "Tea?" he asked and she nodded, he walked towards her kitchen but thought better of it.

He was sliding one foot her direction. Then the other followed. Slowly he made his way to her and she did to him. 4 feet, 2 feet, 5 inches, 4 inches, 3 inches, 2 inches, 1 inch. They could feel each other's breath on their lips.

Edward sucked it up and closed the gap, sealing their lips together. It was perfect, everything he could ever imagine seemed like a weak attempt at thinking about kissing his love. Then Bella pulled back. "Edward." She said and he smiled back, "Yes?" he breathed. "Is the tea ready?"


	12. Dream maker, deal breaker

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they __are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause* and for never seeming to take offence to Meany bobeany Mullins (xxmulxx) :P

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

_Edward sucked it up and closed the gap, sealing their lips together. It was perfect, everything he could ever imagine seemed like a weak attempt at thinking about kissing his love. Then Bella pulled back. "Edward." She said and he smiled back, "Yes?" he breathed. "Is the tea ready?"_

"Huh?" he asked confused as Bella disappeared from in front of him and instead he was kissing her kitchen cupboard. "I said is the tea ready? The kettle boiled about 5 minutes ago." Bella's voice came from her bedroom. _Damn it!_ Edward shouted in his mind. He fell asleep while waiting for the kettle to boil, how sad was he? He thought.

"Yeah, I'm on my way." He said, completely disappointed he could only kiss Bella in his dreams. He came out and setting the two cups on the coffee table while he waited for her to come out. He looked at the pups with a glum expression. Sam, the biggest and apparently the oldest pup was trying to stand. The other two just watched as he stood up shakily and fell back down.

After a minute of trying Sam had managed to stand for at least 4 to 6 seconds. This was mainly due to when he got his balance Seth would lift a paw and shove him lightly, causing him to fall down again. Although Edward was still glum he couldn't help but laugh at the actions of the Alpha Seth.

Bella came out after 10 minutes of being in the bedroom. She was normally comfortable being in her holey sweats in front of Edward but for some reason she wanted to wear the new dress Alice picked out for her. Well, Alice called it a dress, Bella called it a slightly longer shirt seeing as it went only to her thigh. She even recalled asking Alice "Where's the rest of it?" like a father would to his teenage daughter.

She sighed, knowing that would not be the attire to sit on the sofa with Edward so she put on a pair of jeans with a t-shirt and a fleece over it. Not dressed up but yet, not too casual either. She then sat into the sofa and looked at Edward. He had an amused expression so she followed his line of sight.

After seeing what Seth was doing to Sam Bella got up and went over to them. Seth kept doing it but in a lazy, bored manner, not even looking at Sam as he knocked him over with a light swing of his paw. "Seth, stop bulling Sam!" Bella said and she tapped him on the head. Seth looked to her with a slightly confused head tilt.

"Bella he doesn't know he's doing something wrong. He's not bulling Sam, he's ascertain his authority as Alpha by showing them whose boss." After Edward finished Bella looked to Renesme. She was watching the boys too but not with an angry posture, more like when a mother watches her husband and son wrestle.

Renesme was lightly licking Quill's fur while Embry looked as though he had just got the same treatment. Quil looked like he had a comb over of chocolate fur while Embry had a mohawk of grey with black spots.

Both pups had an unusual grumpy expression. Bella was starting to think of herself as seeing things but the dogs seemed to act strangely human. Making faces, father wrestling with son? She watched too much TV was her only conclusion.

"So, how do you like your new home?" Bella asked while picking up Embry. She fixed his fur for him and now, with is slick and pulled back it was almost a James Bond style. He licked her hand and began chewing on it. Edward left his drink and came over to the pups. He rubbed behind Seth's ears long enough for Sam to finally stand up.

He took a step, then another and another and another until he made his way to his mother. Quil and Embry decided to follow his lead and began to stand too. After only 30 minutes Sam could run and the pups could walk and rarely fell. Bella, Edward, Seth and Renesme watched with keen interest as they investigated their new home.

With the way Bella was leaning her face was only a heart beat from Edward's. She considered saying something first or just lean in and take the risk. Edward was thinking along the same lines but as always he had his doubts. Would he risk their close friendship for his own joy? No he wouldn't, he wouldn't be selfish that way.

"Edward, if you could have anything in the world, what would you want?" Bella randomly asked. He thought of what he wanted to say and what he should say. "Hmmm...You first." He said and now Bella thought of what she was going to say. "Hmmm....I would want....Rovers to win the cup. You?"

"Ha, that's going to happen anyways. But me? I think...I like how things are now." He commented, referring to how close he and Bella were. "What about your music carrier?" She asked him while looking up to his face. His face dropped slightly.

"I doubt that dream will ever come true." He said and Bella shook her head. "Edward don't say that. I will make sure it will come true." She promised, he looked down to her and asked, "Really?"

"You made my dream job happen, I'm going to make yours happen too."


	13. New friends, New enemy

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they __are not mine. :(_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and well done on your exams, you genius! :) *leads round of applause* and for never seeming to take offence to Meany bobeany Mullins (xxmulxx) :P

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

Now on with the story.........

"_You made my dream job happen, I'm going to make yours happen too." _

* * *

"First day of work, are you nervous?" Edward asked Bella as they walked through the grand lobby of _the Herald_. "A little." She responded, she didn't know anyone, where anything was, it was like moving school except expulsion was only a mistake away.

"Don't worry, I checked with Carlisle, your only assignment is to print off some photos to go with Mike's story about the Department of Health, I'll walk you to the printing room." Bella felt lost all over again, too many names too many new details, she was going to have an overload on her first day.

"I have a few rounds to do in the delivery room, I'll see you around....good luck." Edward hugged her quickly then turned towards the elevators. He smiled at her until the metal doors blocked him from sight.

Bella sighed, why would she need luck on her first day? Photography was her passion, she wouldn't call herself a pro but she had skills with a camera, knowing which angles, what lighting would be best, how to make the subject look more appeasing.

But she couldn't help but gulp. First day.

"Hey, your Bella, I'm Eric, the eyes and ears of this place." An average height, oily skinned and greased haired young man in a cheap work shirt and oversized red tie. Bella only smiled politely to him and tried to walk around him.

For a small, weak, nerdy looking man, Eric's hopefulness was strong.

"You need anything, and I mean _anything_-" he wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made Bella's stomach turn. "I'm here, lunch date, need-to-know stuff...shoulder to cry on."

"Why would I cry?" Bella asked as they walked in the direction of her office, or broom closet as Edward described it as. Aro, his father, had thought it as a "budget-wise" idea to make smaller offices for the "lesser-needed" employees which was everyone below him.

They were also convenient as they could be cleared out so quickly when fired.

Bella kept walking and Eric followed, staying at her side. His arms swung, his hand brushing against Bella's, occasionally their palms connected, she would look at him while he said "sorry."

After the third time she had noticed he did this whenever other guys their age were around.

_Oh no_ Bella moaned mentally, boys were always 3-4 years behind their age in maturity, this meant, despite all being in their 20's through 22's, they would act like 18 year old boys.

_Weren't you meant to leave 18 year old fellas behind in secondary school!?_

Bella's first day seemed to drag out after that morning's events, she didn't do much, a memory chip containing photos were left on her desk, she printed them, filed for a short while and ran tea runs.

_Wasn't this a receptionist's job? _Bella found the reason why she had become the new office slave as she walked into the break room, Rosalie had been sitting, painting her nails, brushing her hair and applying make-up for the past hour and a half.

She still looked like an Umpa-Lumpa in Bella's view.

Orange face, bright pink lip gloss with pink eye shadow that made her eyes look tiny and a hideously short and skimpy tank top that barley covered her top half while the bottom wore a faded pink mini (and boy was it mini) skirt.

Bella was now stuck between Umpa-Lumpa hooker and Barbie gone bad.

Once she saw a new arrival, Rosalie reached and grabbed her lady-like royal purple business coat and skirt to her knee from the chair. "Oh, it's you." She sneered and threw them back onto the seat in a heap.

Bella ignored her and decided to get a soda from the fridge, she was surprised Aro would spend money on feeding his employees until she saw inside was shelved and each one bore a name and lock.

She scanned the white drawers until she found her own name scribbled onto one near the bottom, everyone in the photography department seemed to have a drawer, but also she found Edward's name. Funny, none of the other post boy's had a drawer.

Bella ignored this and focused on how to get her door to open. She considered asking Rosalie, but that silly idea left as soon as it had come. Instead she saw an open door, leading to another room. She followed the cheering and chatter into a small, badly lit room.

Inside were two girls her age playing darts, when she entered, one smiled kindly while the other seemed to be assessing her. "Erm ...hi." Bella shyly said. The first girl stepped over to greet her.

"Hi, I'm Angela." She said, shaking Bella's hand. Bella looked at the girl, she wore glasses like Eric but hers improved her look, instead of looking nerdy, Angela looked intelligent, pony-tail, turtle neck and jeans.

The other girl was the polar opposite, dark foundation like Rosalie, though at least her other make-up wasn't as bad, her hair down but pushed back with a sparkly hair band, white shirt with a pink lining and also jeans, they seemed nice enough.

"And I'm Jessica." The tan girl said in a loud voice, demanding attention. "You wanna play darts.....?" Jessica couldn't finish as she didn't know who this new girl was.

"Bella." They both smiled when Bella introduced herself, now off the awkward first conversation stage. "Darts?" Angela asked again, Bella nodded, it would be best to learn a bit more about the office and make a few friends.

After a few minutes of playing and chatting, Bella had learned quite a few things about her two new friends. After saying she was a new photographer, the others felt complied to state their job too.

"I'm a journalist, I normally write about community and the important issues." Jessica sighed at Angela's last words, throwing her dart with little effort, it barely scraped the 2 section.

"The only important issues are _current _events Angie-" Angela seemed to dislike her nickname, Bella made a mental note never to say it. "Global warming and recycling is so last year." Angela sighed, this was obviously a often argued conversation.

"Jessica, global warming, the importance of recycling, the ozone layer! These are all current events, they are still happening and if we don't start working to make the world better then in about 5 years-"

"Whatever, it's still old news. That's why I am a celebrity studies column, you've probably seen my work." Bella honestly hadn't, she would normally skip the rags of cheap gossip, taken up about four pages on one person while natural disasters were squashed onto one.

Bella figured Angela and her would work better together than her and Jessica, two quite people, one hyper. But then again, Alice was a hyper shopper too.

Maybe Jess would mesh into a friendship with Bella.

"Okay, okay enough chat-"  
"I never thought I'd hear _you _say that Jess." Angela and Bella laughed as Jessica glared at them. "As I was saying, let's finish this game of darts." Bella agreed and stood, watching her two new friends play against each other.

* * *

"Oh come on Bella, just throw one!"  
"But I'll miss."  
"It's just for fun Bella."  
"Yeah, besides, it'll be funny too."

After Jessica's begging and Angela's support, Bella took the three little red flagged darts, tipping the end, Bella was a little put off by how sharp the point was. Knowing her luck, one of her new friends was about to lose an eye.

"Erm, okay. One...two...three." In her nervousness, Bella shut her eyes.

"Yo, yo Jess, you read- Argh!" A fair-haired boy stood in the doorway, with a dart sticking out of his left cheek. Bella's eyes snapped open, looking for the latest victim of her klutziness.

_He is defiantly a sports player,_ Bella thought, he had a slightly less muscular build than Edward, but still athletic, he still wore a sporting jacket over his work shirt and suit trousers.

Jessica squealed when he pulled the dart out, droplets of blood rolling down his cheek. "Oh Mike!" Although Bella felt terrible for hurting this Mike, she felt Jessica was overdramatic with it.

He shook it off, "I'm fine, really." Bella noticed he flashed a smile and flexed his muscles, but not to Jessica. "Hey, a newbie!" Completely ignoring Jessica, who smiled to shake it off, Mike walked towards Bella.

"Hey...."  
"Bella! She's a photographer!" Jessica seemed to burst with this new gossip, Bella just smiled nicely, Mike leaned down, "You know, my mother always said a kiss cleared all cuts." his eyebrows danced in anticpation. Smiling though shaking no, Bella thought she rather this Mike over Eric. At least he wasn't so....begging.

As though to mock her, Eric walzed in, joining the group, apparently they were all friends, Bella took this in with ease, now at least she could leave without making anyone left alone.

"Hey Mike, you met my home girl Bella!"  
"Oh, oh your home girl."

Bella guessed home girl didn't just mean "old friend" like it used to.

Leaving them to their bickering and her other friends to gossip, turning back to the break room. Just before she opened the door, she could hear a dreamy melody on the other side.

Curious, she opened the door an inch.

Through the gap, she saw Edward, sitting on the counter with his guitar. He hummed to the tune for a moment, and then turned it into a harmony to match the whispering music.

_Make me, all I can be  
I'm drowning, sorrow the sea  
Your my rescue, your my lifeline,  
Baby girl, be mine_

Bella was too frozen to wipe the tears from her eyes; it was more graceful than any ballerina, more angelic than heaven itself. Bella was wrapped too deeply in her cocoon of peacefulness, the bickering boys disappeared, her worries, her fears.

All there was...was Edward.

The sharp slam of door broke her from her moment of bliss. "Ewwwww, put that away dork-oid! Unkie Aro said you'll never make it." Rosalie's snappy voice raised a bubbling anger in Bella she had never felt before.

She dared say Edward would not be successful! Dare try putting him down!

Her fists shaking, Bella continued to listen in on the cousin's conversation.

"Shut up!" Edward muttered back, but he did stop playing and placed his guitar down, taking up a soda. "And you know she'll never go out with you too." Rosalie continued her verbal abuse.

"I said shut up!" Edward all but growled, his temper rising. On the other side of the door, Bella stopped shaking, from this new shock. _Edward likes someone! He never said....he probably doesn't want me involved._

_He doesn't want me. _

Bella silently cried as she watched the two argue, not hearing words, only her heart beat. The beat turned more into tearing....her heart was tearing to pieces. "Oh, she has low standards, a Rover's fan of all, but your still the lowest of the low, scum ruining Unkie Aro's name-"

Edward jumped down from the counter, taking his guitar with him, storming from the room. Rosalie's cackling laugh at his hurt sent Bella into a rage. But the hurt expression, truly hurt expression that made her take action.

Bella slammed the door open.

"Good God!" Rosalie shrieked, jumping. Her shock turned to a sneer as she was about to taunt Bella, but paused when she saw the smaller one's expression. Bella stomped forward, inches apart from Rosalie.

Looking up, Bella felt her eyes blaze.

"Don't, dare talk to Edward that way!"  
"Excuse me!"  
"Never, say anything like that to him!"  
"Just your his little friend who he lov-"

"I don't care if I am only his little friend!" Bella growled Rosalie stared down, her long legs and heels gave her a height boost, towering over Bella. "What are you going to do about it?"

Bella reached out, she couldn't physically harm Rosalie, but her outfit....

Seizing Edward's half drank soda, she shot it forward, the cola shooting out soaking the torso of Rosalie. Gasping in shock, Rosalie fell over, sitting on the ground, Bella shook out even more over her hair.

"Leave...him...alone." was her last words, she left, going to look for Edward when her heart reminded her...he wasn't looking at her.

Rosalie let out screams of absolute anger, making the four next door run out...and laugh until her ice glare caused them to run. Shrieking once more, Rosalie growled,

"I will get you back Bella Swan!"


	14. Mind blocked, forever locked

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they __are not mine. :(_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, "Amanda" :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

* * *

"_I will get you back Bella Swan!"_

Bella walked out of the break room in a huff of anger and hurt. Obviously, she was angry at Rosalie but hurt about the fact that Edward likes someone, even writing songs for her which showed he felt deeply for her.

She walked past Carlisle's office which caused her to remember something. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photograph and a A4 sheet of details. She smiled at the photograph as the cute faces looked back at her.

She took this photo after cleaning up her apartment, after all she needed to do something to fill the eerie silence she, Edward and Alice shared after leaving Mrs. Clearwater's and learning the truth, even if it was just plastic sacks and brooms scraping the floor.

In the photo Sam, Embry and Quil were sitting innocently and staring with wide, cute eyes an inch above the camera, in which Bella had been dangling a strip of bacon to get their attention.

It had taken six minutes to get their attention and then distract them with food and get all three looking the same direction, and yet, despite taken a lot of effort, the memory made her smile and make her feel even more terrible for what she had to do.

She knocked lightly on the door and the polite voice answered her, "Come in please!" Bella walked in and closed the door behind her...there was no turning back now.

"Oh, hello Bella what may I do for you?" he asked, always polite. She hesitated, maybe she could just say she forgot what she was about to say or even say she just wanted to say hi.

"Err.... I-I-I...I wanted to ask a favour." She finally managed to say. He smiled, thinking this had something to do with his head-over-heels nephew.

"I was wondering...could you run this in the next issue?" she handed the paper and photo to Carlisle and he read them over and then raised a golden eyebrow to her.

"Your selling your puppies?" he asked her and she nodded slowly, fighting with herself to not say no and swipe the papers back. "Hmm...They're adorable!" he smiled at the three almost drooling pups in the photo.

"Thanks...could you print it?" she asked, her heart was breaking at the idea of their parting and what if they went to separate homes?

"Yes, it could make the morning paper but Bella, may I have a word? I do not wish to use up your time if it is needed elsewhere?" Carlisle looked to her with a friendly smile.

"Erm...sure." she said and he indicated for her to sit down. She followed his instructions and then he sat on the other side of the desk.

"Now, my brother has giving you a tough task with this week's match." Carlisle started and Bella nodded to show she knew what he was talking about.

"And as you know Bella, I like you very much, and wish to see you here, working and...with Edward more so I think it would be best for me to share a few pointers with you."

Carlisle watched as the mention of Edward made Bella blush, _oh how teens seem to take awhile to notice love._ He shook off his thoughts and continued.

"Well...we had a young rookie at last year's finale in which there was that brilliant goal if I may say so myself and he didn't get it at a good angle...now he doesn't work here."

Bella gulped as she understood Carlisle's secret message to her, get the goals or get out. "I see...did he get a job at another paper or photographic job?" Bella sounded hopeful for some backup plan.

"Eh...no...he apparently lives at home with his mother... Aro was in such a rage over the Echo getting the final shot that became the most bought sports section in the past 2 years that he discredited the poor lad so badly that no one would hire him."

Bella hesitantly laughed and then began hyperventilating. "I...think I...should go!" she squeaked and before he could answer she was out the door.

Bella only took a few steps down the corridor when she saw Edward walking her way, head in a file and she thought of who could the mystery girl be. She wished she could get his attention.

After only a second she remembered a girl tip Alice told her, "_Boy's want what boys can't have, especially of it's something of their friends." _For once Bella wished Jacob was with her, he would have been up for it.

Edward dropped some papers and scooped down to get them; she took her chance and popped her head back into Carlisle's office. "Hey, Carlisle, could you come here for a second?"

Carlisle looked to her agitated expression and went out to help her. "What is it Bella?" he asked, not noticing his nephew just down the hall.

"I...I....I have something in my eye!" she used the 1st excuse she could think of. "Oh, let me help you then." Carlisle as always, was one to help out someone in need.

"Okay, let's give it a look, shall we?" as Carlisle was taller than Bella, he had to lean down to look into her eye. She kept turning to look at Edward so he held either side of her cheeks to hold her still.

"I cannot see anything in there Bella, it must have been dust." He commented and then there was a snapping noise behind them.

Edward stood there, slightly shaking and completely red with a broken clip board in both hands, the wood in danger of breaking again yet Carlisle didn't notice him, Bella did.

"Whoa Carlisle, you're so strong! Do you work out?" Bella asked, hoping her attempt at flirting worked, and she felt bad, seeing as Carlisle was dating Esme but she was desperate.

"Hmm, yes me and Edward go to the gym four times a week." He purposely boasted on behalf of his nephew.

"Well it shows!" Bella commented, watching Edward's reaction out of the corner of her eye, he furiously turned and headed a few feet down the opposite direction but still in view.

He seemed to bump into Rosalie and the two took their conversation to the break room just down the hall.

"Thank you Bella, _Edward_ is much fitter than me though, you should see him on the weights, very impressive!" he was trying to turn the conversation to Edward in hopes of pairing Edward and Bella together.

"Hmmm." Bella agreed, her mind lost focus of her goal imagining shirtless Edward lifting weights. She gave up and said goodbye to Carlisle.

She decided to go to the break room, seeing as she had 10 minutes of break left and see how Edward was doing. She walked in though and he was on the ground.

"What am I on now Rose?" he shouted up to the blond. "45." She said boredly as she remembered the conversation they just had:

"_What now dork-oid?" she asked her cousin who she despised. "I need a favour." He answered her._

"_So?" she asked, uninterested. "I need to impress Bella!" he almost yelled, forgetting she was just outside._

"_So?" she repeated in the same bored tone. "I'll pay you." He answered and she smiled evilly._

"_Okay, you pay for a new dress since your wanna-be girlfriend destroyed this one and pay for another manicure and we have a deal." She said._

"_Rose I don't have that much money!" Edward exclaimed and she smiled once more. "That's the fun part, but I guess Bella's not worth it then-"_

"_Bella __is__ worth anything I have to pay!" he spat out and then they shook hands, sealing the deal._

"What is going on here?!" Bella asked from the doorway. "Oh..Bella, hi, Rose just bet I couldn't do 50 push ups single handed while clapping in between each one and I decided to prove her wrong."

Edward's answer shocked Bella but she watched as he finished the push ups and then got up, Rose left soon as he was done, just wanting her money.

"Whoa, that was a nice little warm up." Edward was boasting himself. He then decided that would be a good time to change shirts. He pulled his off and pretended not to notice Bella ask he took his time slowly slipping the other one on.

Bella stood in shock as he then reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "Oh... I've to go pick up Amanda from her basketball match. Carlisle's giving you permission to take the rest of today off if you want to come with me."

Bella nodded, still in shock and then they soon left, the image of Edward's body still on her mind and foreverly locked in there.


	15. The Lion's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, "Amanda" :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

"_Oh... I've to go pick up Amanda from her basketball match. Carlisle's giving you permission to take the rest of today off if you want to come with me."_

* * *

"What has this child done now?!" Edward moaned as they pulled up to the school gym where the girls played their basketball, he also pulled up to three Garda cars parked near the door.

Edward and Bella quickly got out and went inside where, as normal, Amanda was with two Gards while Mel looked on innocently.

The gards left only a minute after Edward and Bella's arrival and Edward marched over to his sister.

"What did you do now?" he sighed and Amanda took a deep breath to tell her story.

"First off, I resent that comment and secondly, I may of knocked out two of number 8's teeth." She mumbled the last part sweetly but everyone still heard it.

"Why'd you hit her?" Edward asked, knowing Amanda was going to say some reason about her fist just happened to be in the same place as that girl's mouth.

"Would you believe my hand just happened to be...." she didn't finish the sentence due to the look Edward gave her.

"Would you believe she head butted my hand?" Amanda smiled innocently again but Edward still didn't believe her.

"Okay truth is number 10 elbowed Becky so I went over but then a full court riot broke out and number 8 was running at Mel so I couldn't not help my best friend!"

Mel then spoke up, "Amanda...she was running my way because she was running away from you!" Amanda turned to her friend and gave her the evil eyes.

"Thanks!" but Edward took her attention again. "No hitting!" he warned his little sister.

"But she's Malahide!" Amanda whined, calling the girl by her team name. "I don't care, no hitting whatever the reason-"

"And she's major Bohemians!" Amanda continued, in a flash Edward leaned down to whisper in his sister's ear.

"Crush them!" he hissed and Amanda nodded and both girls ran back over to the bench where the team was recuperating.

"I don't understand where she gets that motivated aggression from I mean, you don't be that bad. I wonder who's influencing her." Bella said as she and Edward took their seats next to the player's bench.

"Amanda Cullens what have I told you about fouling?!" the girls white haired coach roared.

"Finally someone to put her on the right track!" Bella said noticing the coaches yelling.

"It's only a foul if you get caught." She answered the correct answer, or at least it was in the coache's mind.

"Yes so don't get caught!" he replied and then began to talk tactics to the team while Bella just stared at him.

"So he is teaching them to go out and foul as long as the ref isn't looking?!" Bella screeched to Edward, not believing the coach.

"That's just coach." Edward shrugged; he didn't care about the tactics as long as the match was won fair...ish.

The buzzer rang and the five from each team walked back onto the court. Since one of the Amanda and Mel's teammate, Becky was fouled just before the small riot it was she had two free throws to shoot.

As everyone settled themselves onto the court and were in the right positions Bella watched as Amanda sat down. "Wait, shouldn't she be standing and waiting?!" Bella asked, confused.

Then another teammate, Clara sat down, then Mel, then Laura, it was then that the entire Lion's team were sitting down, stretching or else just relaxing and weirdly enough, their coach wasn't yelling as normal.

"Becky is very...attached to basketball and takes a moment or two...or fifth teen to shoot." Bella watched as the girl, Becky, began to...talk to the ball?

Bella was too far away to hear exactly what she was saying but picked out words like "love you forever." And "please go in!" and "marriage" and "I'd break up with James just for you...and Jimmy."

She seemed to go into a daze at the name "Jimmy" but snapped out of it and, after 10 minutes she took the shot, and it went in.

Everyone clapped and the ref caught the ball and threw it back to her to take another shot and Bella noticed the girls still hadn't got up and light snoring was heard from Clara.

"Shouldn't they get up I mean they have to catch the rebound!" Bella was getting angry at how strange this match was been played out and she watched as the other team stayed tense and ready to catch the ball.

"Becky now has to "thank the ball" for going in....don't question it, it's just her thing and the girls respect that." He added after Bella looked as though she was going to slag Becky's techniques.

After another 8 minutes of Becky then readied herself and the others stood, or in Clara's case woke up and got ready but there was no rebound, it went in again.

The match ended Lions 37, Malhide 12 and a long feud between the Lions and Malhide was finally ended. _(xxmulxx knows what I'm talking about!)_

After the girls changed and came back out Bella suggested a victory party at her apartment and was glad Edward agreed, it seemed he wasn't angry at her for her little stunt earlier though he only talked to her when necessary.

After texting Jacob about the victory and Alice who said she would bring Domino's and they would meet up just outside her apartment complex, after three minutes of silence from Edward on the journey home Bella attempted to start a conversation.

"So...Edward..." it was weird for her to address him in such a distant tone. "How was work today?" she hoped he'd tell a tale of his post delivery but doubted it.

"Alright." He said in one breath. Bella slunk against the car seat; this was going to be a long journey with nothing but the girl's chatter to break the horrible silence.

....._a very long 10 minutes later_

"Erm... look Alice and Jacob is here!" Bella was glad there was someone else to burden Edward's silent treatment. Edward gave a stiff nod and hopped out of the car.

Jacob was staring at the bags of food and boxes of delicious pizza in Alice's hands, he had his tongue sticking out at the side of his mouth and his eyes were as wide as saucers in a begging expression.

Alice was barely visible over the stack of food in her hands and actually looked like pizza boxes with legs. As Edward, Bella, Amanda and Mel approached, Alice dumped the boxes into Edward's hands.

"Come on muscle man!" Alice joked though Edward just stood there, hiding his emotions on a blank, cold face.

"Did they lose?" Alice asked about the Lion's but Amanda and Mel answered her and it was obvious who answered first.

"Yeah, we won!"

"Are you kidding me?! We awesomely kicked those dipasses! It was diabolical!"

A ruffle of rubbish bags behind the group drew their attention and each reacted differently.

Bella gasped, Edward lost his cool face for a surprised one, Jacob coughed up the pizza he stole from the box, Amanda and Mel started their chant of "Murder!, _Murder! _Murder! _Murder! _MURDER!" and Alice gulped before speaking:

"Jasper!"


	16. Broken hearts

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Alannah :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_Bella gasped, Edward lost his cool face for a surprised one, Jacob coughed up the pizza he stole from the box, Alannah and Mel started their chant of "Murder!, __Murder! __Murder! __Murder! __MURDER!" and Alice gulped before speaking:_

"_Jasper!"_

* * *

Jasper stared back coldly and worst of the entire glare froze over when he rested his eyes on Alice. He turned his back to them and continued to put his rubbish in the large skip.

"Jazz, can I talk to you?" Alice asked timidly, even using her lil nickname for him. He looked at her for a second and went back to the bin. Alice looked back to the gang but they just urged her to continue.

She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't shrug it off: Good sign, but he didn't acknowledge her: Bad sign.

"Jazz... I know it was an accident, I believe you now." She was trying to explain herself to him quickly; he only had two bin bags left to dump into the skip.

"Only now, not then.... when I needed you." He lifted the two bags together and slammed them into the skip so hard Jacob almost spat out the stolen pizza he was nibbling out of a second box.

"I know, we saw the video, we all know you're innocent." She said and lightly pulled Jasper around to look at the rest of the group.

"I called the solicitor, no law suit." Bella said and took a step back leaving the remaining four in the spot light.

"I... apologise for my behaviour, not just after the accident but for before and I hope you'll forgive me." Edward watched Jasper's reaction and knew he would not talk so he to stood back but not next to Bella like normal.

"I promise never to break your nose again." Jacob said and took a step back then munching on his pizza crust.

"We cancelled the group of girls on our team from egging your apartment... and keying your car.... and smashing your windows... and setting a piece of poop on fire and putting it at your door... and from kicking you on sight."

Everyone looked at the girls as they finished and Amanda whispered/ shouted. What, the team love Renesme, she's like our mascot!" and they too took a few retreating steps, leaving Alice out alone.

"I'm really sorry Jazz, I felt really bad and.... I love you." Alice gulped before saying the last part but it was still sincere.

He looked down at her and for a moment she felt as though it would work and then....

"Jazzy! Oh, Jazzy-poo!" a bleach blond came bouncing over to Jasper's side in a bright pink strap top and denim mini (and I mean mini!) skirt with pink heels to match.

"Rose?!... Jazzy-poo?" many men had "types" as did women, Rose was more of a brawny, brainless, rich boy and mainly looked down those men with feelings or souls or brains!

Jasper didn't like to subject women to "categorising" but someone like Rose was not one he would think of to date and Alice knew that.

"Well, dork-oid and the Brady Bunch look very busy so come on sweety we'll miss our movie and the "after-show"!"

She flirtly tipped his nose and then, hand in hand they left, Jasper still never speaking and yet, never taken his eyes away from Alice's.

Amanda tried to go after them with a few swears and even more punches but was, as usual held back by Mel.

"Come on she's my cuz I can legally hit her!" Amanda yelled yet Mel held onto her coat. "Amanda...it is _never _legal to hit someone!" Mel corrected her.

After they left Alice was left a few feet away from the group and shaking but not from the cold, more like the sobs she was trying to hide from the group.

It was so heart breaking Amanda and Mel even stopped there wild antics and were left just watching. "Alice?" Bella asked cautiously, approaching her best friend.

"I have to go home!" she whispered and ran to her car, Bella knew she needed the time alone and watched as she drove off in tears.

It was luckily for Jacob that no one was in the mood for food after what just happened as there were two and a half crusts left in the box, the girls were playing with the dogs in the bed room while the "adults" were in the sitting room.

"So, what do yous think?" Bella asked out straight to which Edward still ignored her. "I dunno this is too girly for me, thank God Emily's down to earth."

Jacob went into a daze at the mention of Emily so Bella turned to Edward. "What do you think Ed...?" Bella yawned and could not finish his name.

"Oh so now I've a cutey name huh?" and with that he stormed up off the sofa and into the kitchen.

"What's that about?" Jacob asked but Bella just followed him into the kitchen while Mel and Amanda came out because of the shouting.

In the kitchen Edward was gripping the sink in anger when Bella came in. What's up?" she asked, staring at the back of his head.

"I saw you!....with Carlisle!" he cleared her confusion and she felt slightly pleased yet mostly guilty.

"Oh, so?" she tried sounding innocent but his angry glare when he turned around chilled her blood. "He is married! He's my uncle! But you don't care about me do you!"

Bella was taking aback by this and could only whisper "Of course I do!"

"Well you've a funny way of showing it!" he yelled and left Bella speechless.

Outside the two girls were eared up against the door when Mel whispered:

"Your brothers a real A-hole!"


	17. Broken friendships

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

"_Well you've a funny way of showing it!" he yelled and left Bella speechless._

_Outside the two girls were eared up against the door when Mel whispered:_

"_Your brothers a real A-hole!"  
_

_**Author's note: this chapter is short but is necessary and is divided up into different parts according to the friendship/ relationship that is about to change.**_

**Amanda and Mel:**

"Don't call my brother an ass hole!" Amanda whispered angrily. "What, he's acting like one!" Mel retorted.

"Hey, Bella's the slut in this story!" Amanda re-retorted, defending her brother.

Jacob, the one who had a child-hood crush on Bella, heard this and was quick to defend her.

"Hey you lil hooligan you can't say much!" he was angry, angry about Bella not loving him but his best friend though he was way past that, angry Emily was avoiding him, angry at Jasper, angry at those barking dogs and now angry at Amanda.

"Hey you can't say much mutt!" the teen replied, she too was angry, they had won, everything should be merry but it wasn't and it only boiled her fury even more.

Jacob could take being called a lot of names, because of his colour, because of his freakish height but one thing he could not stand was someone slagging his ceremonial hair style.

"So Cullen, think you're so big with daddy's wallet and snobbery!" Jacob then stuck out his pinkie in a posh manner.

Amanda could take being called many things but posh or snob or swat really pushed her buttons and this time she was pushed too far.

"I rather have a wallet fund than live off the social!" she snapped which got her wide eyed looks from both Mel and Jacob.

"You lil-"Jacob began but was cut off by Edward who was of course like everyone else....pissed as hell!

**Bella and Edward:  
**

"I-I-I...what do you mean?!" Bella snapped back, what the hell had gotten into her best friend, her love, her whole life.

"You, you say we're friends, make me think I have a chance at..." he didn't finish his sentence but left it hanging.

"Chance at what? Edward, just spit it out!" Bella demanded and Edward looked to her tear-eyed.

"I hate you!" he yelled and ran for the kitchen door leaving a crushed, shaking, sobbing Bella to slide onto the tiled floor and curl up into a ball to protect herself but it was no use, the pain was inside her..... The breaking was inside her heart.

**Edward and Jacob:**

"What were you about to call my sister?" Edward growled from the door way, his best friend since birth was now arguing with his adored sister..... today wasn't his day.

"Did you hear what she said?!" Jacob yelled, stabbing a finger at Amanda. "Don't you point at her like a thing!" Edward yelled back, he was losing it, everything, everyone was against him in his mind.

"Man don't be a wimp! Take the facts dude and-"Jacob was then cut off, "STOP WITH THE DUDES AND THE MANS! For Fuck sake we are IRISH not AMERICANS!"

Jacob just stared down Edward's raging glare, he had enough and no one told him what he could and couldn't do, his head was pounding and the dogs barking just got louder.

"Urgh! SOMEONE SHUT THOSE MUTTS UP!" he roared and heard a sharp "Hey!" from the doorway where a pale Bella stood.

**Jacob and Bella:**

"Leave them alone!" Bella continued, leaning against the frame for support, she couldn't look at Edward in fear of breaking down again.

"Just shut them up!" Jacob roared, really getting beyond pissed off. "Hey! This is _my _house and _my _dogs, if you don't like it then beat it!"

All she wanted to do was be alone and cry over Edward even though he was still there. It was taking all her energy to not break down in his presences.

"Fine! We will! Come on Mel!" Jacob commanded and he and his sister left. "We're leaving too." Edward said coldly and grabbing Amanda's coats before escorting his sister out the door also.

**Bella's journey through hell:**

"He forgot his coat." Bella said hoarsely in her lonely apartment. The dogs had stopped barking and she felt alone. She gently picked the jacket up and carried it with great care to her sofa.

She clung to it like a life vest and took deep breaths, inhaling his scent while the waterfall of despair flowed from her eyes and the cries of agony followed.

**Edward's journey of despair:**

Edward travelled the short walk with his sister to their house having taken Bella's car to her apartment. He let her into the house but did not follow, instead he climbed into his own car and drove to the only person who could understand his pain.

He was soon outside the pain sharers house; he saw the filmier car and knew they were home. He trudged up the walkway and knocked zombie like on the door until and answer came.

"Alice." He said in acknowledgement and then the fact he told Bella he hated her and left in such pain came crashing down on him and he broke down on the porch.

**Jacob's journey of hope:**

Jacob gave his sister a fiver and told her to take the bus, that he needed some time alone, she nodded, she understood, after all both siblings just lost their best friends.

Jacob took his Rabbit up to Sandy cove, a rich little town much different to his Woodford home and pulled up outside a filmier house. He slowly walked up the walk way and barely made it onto the porch before the tears welled up.

"I need you." Was all he said to the woman who opened the door and fell into her arms but due to his large frame both fell to the floor, him cradled awkwardly in her arms.

"I know you said it couldn't work but I need it too!" Jacob pleaded and the woman soothed him by stroking his hair.

"I said it couldn't work because I didn't like the jerky Jacob, but this Jacob... I'd like to see more of." The woman said and pulled his lips to hers. "I love you Jacob." She said tenderly.

"I love you Emily."


	18. The day of Basketball and Fire

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

**Okay once again, due to the last chapter this one is a lil divided but will be run together. Promise!**

_**Preface:  
**_Basketball_... a game first invented in America but now a global game of skill, speed...and teamwork. The teams need to know each other's strengths in order to use them on the court and know their weaknesses in order to cover them. They need to communicate and this often leads to friendships._

But what happens when a team and friendship is broken.......

"Amanda Cullens will you pass the ball!" Martin roared from the sideline at the young player. It wasn't that Amanda wasn't passing the ball; it was that there was no one she wanted to pass the ball to.

Martin had a simple yet powerful play set up that normally slaughtered the opposition.

Carol, an extremely tall girl would be just off the free throw line to catch the passes and rebounds and score.

Karol and Clark, two talented point-guards would bring the ball up and A) pass to Carol, she shoots, score. Simple.

Or B) pass to either Amanda or Mel and they would shoot, score or rebounds were caught by the other. Simple.

But what happens when the elbow players are in an argument and ignoring relationship? No communicating, no passing, all angry shots, no scoring, and a very angry coach.

Amanda ran, like all the other players, to try catch the girl who caught her rebound and one, two, lay-up, score. Santa Sabina 21 Lion's 7 and it was last quarter.

It was the last minute and Mel had the ball, she had a choice, lay-up or pass. She tried to go for a pass but the only one available was...Amanda.

She decided to go for the lay-up but was blocked by three players and a snap was heard followed by a loud, "OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

The ref blew the whistle and the players backed off to see Mel holding her wrist. After a minute of tests it was concluded her right wrist was broken, she was lead off and Cleon came on for her.

5..4..3..2..1.._buzzzzzzzz!...whistle blows_, the Santa Sabina scream and run off to their bench while the Lion's trudged to their own. Martin of course was waiting for them.

"Well all I can say is, you know you did wrong, you know who were the idiots who did it and...we have to replay them next week due to a technical fault." This explained why he wasn't murdering each and every one of them, they had another shot.

"Now I'm not going to even bother with a shout so just go home and come back better or don't come back."

The team separated and went into the changing room and silently changed and one by one left.

The next day both Amanda and Mel were in school and it was Presentation day in their school which involved their class standing on the church altar with candles...lit candles.

Mel still hadn't gone to the hospital but instead had a home first aid white wrap around it made only out of material but protected it.

On the altar, it was organised in seating plans so Mel and Amanda were standing next to each other, much to their annoyance.

There was much "accidental" foot stomping, rib elbowing and neck pinching until there was finally a whispered argument.

"Watch your step blonde!" tugging Amanda's hair.

"Stand still handicap!" indicating Mel's hand.

"Hey, careful what you say in the house of God!" Mel said, being very religious.

"What, I'm not scared of a hippie who got nailed to a cross for being stoned!" Amanda yelled in a whisper.

"He sacrificed himself for all humanity!" Mel retorted to which Amanda just rolled her eyes.

"Same thing!" she yelled, waving her hands dramatically even the one with the candle in it, which brushed off Mel's bandaged hand.

The two were glaring so coldly that they didn't notice the smoke rising until a small, orange spark caught their attention.

"JESUS CHRIST THAT KID'S HAND IS ON FIRE!" an elderly woman shouted from the seats.

"HOLY SHIT!" Amanda shouted and the entire church stared at her for cursing in the holy house.

"Oh come on...her hands on fire and you focus on me! Jesus Christ!" Amanda yelled.

"Amen" echoed up the church. Amanda stared at the audience with a blank expression. "Seriously?! You all are dipasses!" she yelled out.

"How could you all forget that a kids hand is on fire?!" she continued but was interrupted.

"YOU FORGOT TOO!" Mel shouted and the two began panicking again until Amanda picked up the grail of holy water.

"No, not that, it's sacred!" Mel shouted but Amanda dumped the water/wine over her hand. Half her hand's fire went out and the other hand blew up in ashes!

Amanda then used the holy bread to put it out by smacking it repeatedly until it went out. When she was done she looked at Mel and waited for her to yell.

"You total dipass! Wine? WINE on fire?! Then you use holy bread to smack my BROKEN HAND! You...you...you...your are so stupid and.... I missed you!"

Both Amanda and Mel hugged at the same time and the entire church stood, clapped and said "awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!"

As they hugged, they apologised then Amanda spoke,

"Now all we need to do is get everyone else back together!"


	19. New hope, New angst

****

_****_

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:  
**__Tennis: a sport that is considered simple in layout. 2 teams, 2 players each, 2 sides, 1 player up front, the other behind them. If one misses the ball, the other can hit it, to pick up the slack, to have their back. Easy right? But how do you find the partner who would have your back? Now that's the hard part._

**Previously on Edward the Wild Rover:  
**_"Alice." He said in acknowledgement and then the fact he told Bella he hated her and left in such pain came crashing down on him and he broke down on the porch._

Alice caught Edward and both lowered to the floor, she tensed in shock from this surprising gesture but tenderly she wrapped her hands around her crying friend.

"Edward! What happened? Where's Amanda?" Alice questioned all at once. Edward still clung to his friend, letting his emotions flood out through his tears.

"She-home...Bella...Bel-Bel-la!" He cried out and this only confused Alice even more. "What?" she replied.

"Me and Bella...argued, she hates me!" he roared and due to Edward's state she closed the front door and half dragged, half led Edward into her kitchen.

She helped him into a dining chair at her kitchen table and let him compose himself while she made tea.

After a minute she was sitting next to him, handing a cup into his shaking hand and she patted his shoulder.

"Now, in English please, what happened?" she asked and Edward glared at her for a moment so she continued.

"So Bella "hates you"?" Alice asked and he nodded. "Did she say it?" Alice asked and he shook no.

"Did she write it down?" she tried again and once again, Edward shook no.

"Did she text it? Email it? Sign language it?!" Alice was getting tired of this 20 questions game, she wanted an answer.

Edward shook no again. "Okay so if she didn't signal it, write it or even say it, how do you know she supposedly hates you?" Alice asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because...I said it to her." Edward gasped out and then slammed his head against the table and tears began to leak.

He waited, to be told he was stupid, he was worthless and to get out but he didn't hear anything other than the annoyed sigh from Alice.

"Are you okay?" she asked tenderly, stroking his arm in a calming manner. He looked up and gave a small grin, appreciating the comfort.

"Yeah, thanks." He whispered and she smiled back at him...then smacked him hard across the back of the head, then again, and again, repeatedly.

"Edward" smack, "Cullen" smack "You are" smack "the biggest!" smack " Gobshite!" smack "EVER!" smack, smack, smack.

After she was finished, or at least took a moment to catch her breath, Edward looked up from his assault.

"What are you talking about?" he asked gloomily, in which she smacked her fore head and then stood on her tippy toes and pushed her fringe up to be spiked.

"Oh I love Bella, so I say I hate her because I have more hair-gel than feelings." She spoke in a deep tone, mocking him but raising a point.

"I have feelings for her! But she's above me, she deserves more than... a post boy!" Edward defended his actions.

Alice sighed and smacked a hand to her forehead again. "You know, I have a feeling I'm going to have a headache once we're done if I keep doing that so...."

She took a long sigh, stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Edward, we've been friends since we were born ever since you called me Shorty in junior infants."

"And you knocked my two front teeth out for it." He finished with a slight smirk at the memory.

"They were baby teeth! But my point is... we've been friends forever and we'll always be friends and...As a friend, I have to point out...well...."

"Spit it out!" he urged, he needed to know how bad he was and Alice would tell him the truth.

"Edward you are gorgeous!" Alice exclaimed to Edward's disbelief. "What I mean is, and I'm only saying this because you seriously need a confidence boost..."

"Edward, you're hot, you're smart, and you write poetry and songs! You play guitar and piano! You work hard, you break your back for Bella, and you love your sister and are a great friend! The list goes on and on and on but if I inflate your head anymore I doubt you'll fit out my door!"

Edward was in shock, Alice was a random person who always said the unexpected but this was completely a different scale altogether. "You think I'm "hot"?" he asked, joking.

She laughed too, "Yes, but you know I have O.S.F.D, Obsessive, sexy, Fellas, Disorder, but I also think and know...your worth it, and Bella thinks so too." Edward looked to his best friend with gratitude.

"But...but how could I possibly make up for what I did, what I said?" his hopes drooped but Alice smirked, she had a plan.

"Okay, you burst through her door, after knocking of course, you march over strongly and you kiss her and apologise for everything! Be romantic! Like that due from that book, the crooked nosed guy with the spiky hair, Edmund or something."

Edward raised an eyebrow to her speech but then lowered his head in embarrassment. "Alice...I've...never really...kissed a girl."

She got over her shock for a moment before smirking, "So, have you kissed a guy?" He gave her a glare in which she laughed, "Not funny." He commented.

"You still haven't answered my question." She continued and he narrowed his glare, "No I haven't."

"Okay, just so we cleared that. But what about Tanya? I've seen you two kiss." she asked and Edward shivered at the name of his ex "girlfriend" (STALKER!)

"Well, that wasn't a kiss that was her trying to break through my lips like a wild bull, doesn't count." He said to which she giggled, she too remembered Tanya.

"So you've never kissed?" she cleared and he shamefully nodded, "I've kinda been hoping Bella would be my first...and only."

Alice made her "cute face" and said "Awwwww....oooh another one! You are sensitive! Just like Ja-azz." She finished sadly and then brushed away from that subject before she was the one crying.

"But I don't even know how to even approach her to kiss her, what to say, do, I know nothing!" he exclaimed and put his head in his hands, in his mind, he was doomed.

Alice sighed again, "I'm going to have to show you aren't I?" she asked and he looked at her and she raised her hands defensively.

"Not the kissing idiot! The "approach" and what to say and do!" and he realised what she meant.

"If it makes you uncomfortable or anything, then we don't have to." He said but she shook her head.

"As long as we know it means nothing more than helping you then I'm okay with it." She said and indicated for him to follow her into her sitting room and they both sat on the sofa at her window.

"So...first you'll probably talk but that's between you and Bella so next... you'll secretly lean into her as she's talking, then when your inches away, you'll most likely feel the fire and then...kiss!"

Edward memorised her words but didn't think he could do it. "I don't know, it's not sticking!" he complained and they both sighed.

"Okay, this is just friends but...maybe; I'll show you but no kissing. Deal?" she said and he looked back to her.

"Deal" he agreed and both re-seated themselves into a more suiting position. Once seated they looked at each other for a moment, both blushing and then Alice spoke.

"Okay so, I'll do what you should do and...you be Bella." She commanded and he agreed.

She gently placed her hand on his cheek as they leaned closer slowly, he scooted closer, they were inches apart and she was whispering instructions and tips to them as they were, both laughing at the small jokes she added in between.

"Edward..."  
"Yes?"  
"Brush your teeth before you go over, I can smell that hotdog from the last match."  
"Very funny."

Suddenly a screeching car sped outside; tearing up the road in such speed and roaring sound that Edward and Alice smacked foreheads and barely got a chance to look out at it.

"Whoa, whoever that is, there in a hurry to get out of here!" Alice commented and Edward nodded before they went back to their normal chatter, forgetting their meaningless lesson.

...................

"HOW COULD SHE?!" the driver yelled as they speeded home, clenching the steering wheel till their knuckles turned white, barely seeing the traffic through the waterfall of tears due to their betrayal.


	20. Quil's future

****

_****_

_****_

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:**_

_Soccer: _

_A global sport, known even in the poorest and coldest of countries. Soccer can unite communities, cities, even countries or provide hours of conversation or spark a long friendship. But it can also spark hooliganism and violence._

_So what could spark violence between best friends?_

Alice and Edward pulled up outside Bella's apartment, on the way over Alice had being talking to him, giving him advice and confidence boosts so he would tell Bella he loved her.

"Okay, remember to be confident, not cocky. Cool, not dorky and... Be yourself! Your beautiful." She said just outside the apartment block.

"I'm beautiful? So am I not "hot" anymore?" he asked, joking. She laughed too, the two mingled and echoed up the building and through many open windows, including the one belonged to a weeping girl.

Bella was curled up on her sofa, still clinging to Edward's jacket, reliving what she saw when she went to talk to Alice.

They were on the sofa; she could see that through the window, and leaning closer and closer. She had her hands on either side of his face, she knew what was about to happen and couldn't stick around to watch so she slammed on the pedal and just before the car sped off she saw them jump into each other... they kissed!

She was snapped back into reality by the sounds of filmier voices. "Yes Edward, your very hot!" she heard the whispered echo of Alice's voice.

How could she? Her so called best friend, stealing the love of her life and now coming to show him off and torture her. So Alice was the Rover Edward loved. It made her blood boil; she was at the tipping point of break down and breaking something.

Back outside, Alice and Edward were still talking. "Okay, I'm going to go up, see how she is and soften her up to you, come up in about 10 minutes."

Edward agreed and Alice made her way up the stairs to Bella's apartment, she was soon outside her best friend's door and knocked. It was only a few minutes until Bella answered.

"Hey Bella! Can I tal-"Alice barely got her sentence out before she had to duck, dodging a fist thrown by Bella. "BELLA!" she screamed and dodged another punch.

"I hate you!" Bella screeched, chasing Alice as she tried to run down the hall. "Ow! What the hell?! What did I do?!" Alice yelled as she was rugby tackled to the ground by Bella.

"Traitor!" Bella yelled, trying to break her wrists out of Alice's vice grip on them, preventing her from throwing any more punches.

"Bella can't we resolve this peacefully?!" Alice asked to which Bella didn't answer but yelled, "Slapper!"

Alice gasped at Bella's insult then growled out, "Oh no you didn't!" to which Bella answered, "Oh yes I did! What you gonna do bout it?"

Alice, in return head butted Bella and knocked Bella off her. "Bring it on Curly Wurly!" Alice yelled, slagging Bella's wild hair. "Oh it's on Short Stack!" Bella replied.

"Okay then! We'll resolve this peacefully...I'll tear you to pieces!" Alice yelled and lunged at Bella; no one called her a slapper and got away with it!

Outside, Edward was staring at his watch. "9: 58, 59, 10! I can see Bella now!" he rejoiced and then sprinted into the building and leaped the stairs 3 at a time, almost splitting his trousers he was in such a hurry.

He rounded the corner, pushing himself off the wall in his haste but skidded to a stop at the sight before him. "ALICE! BELLA!" he yelled and jumped in to break them up.

"Ah Alice no biting!" he yelled, while Mrs. Clearwater stood at her door, watching the youths roll around the floor while she was on hold at Clondalkin Garda Station.

5 minutes later.....

"Well well well a Cullen being arrested... never heard that one before!" the garda joked to his fellow officer as Edward, Alice and Bella were being led out into a patrol car.

"Yeah, I think the family should just move in!" the other officer said, her squeaky laugh following annoyingly. "I bet his sister is still in there!" the male Gard joked again.

"Still in there? That wild child has probably been arrested, released, arrested again released and so on at least five times by now!" the female joked back, this time her squeaky laugh rising a pitch.

"Go choke on a donut!" Edward mumbled to himself, these Gards were just trying to provoke him to do something to disgrace his father, not many people in Dublin liked Aro Cullen and those who did only liked him out of fear.

After being escorted into the station, processed and detained in three separate cells though right next to each other and the bars were touching, everyone sat down, ignoring each other.

After at least 10 minutes, a Gard came into view. "Brandon, your dad's here. Marcus?" He announced and Alice stood up. "Oh God, he warned me not to get arrested again!" she whined then said goodbye to Edward and looked apologetic to Bella who ignored her.

After Alice was cleared it was the longest 10 minutes for Edward, he wanted to reach through the bars, to even just brush his fingers across Bella's cheek or smoothing her tangled hair.

After Alice was cleared it was the longest 10 minutes for Bella, she wanted grab Edward despite her betrayal, she wanted to snuggle into that well toned chest, to hug around those huge biceps and never let go.

After Alice was cleared it had been 11 minutes and Edward had it, he needed Bella to know how he felt, he need Bella full stop! He stood up and with every nerve he had, he took a step towards her, and another......

Come on Edward! 3 feet away...now 2...now 1...reach out, just touch...inches away...you can do this!

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by a door slamming nearby, a Gard was coming. He quickly sat back down, staring once more at the back of Bella's head as she refused to look at him.

The Gard entered but with guest, a guest with blond hair in a comb over, pale skin and a kind, warm smile. "Edward, what have you been getting into?" Aro scolded his son.

Edward was let out of his cell and his father showed him no greeting nor argue, Aro was never one for "emotions" in public or even in private, not since his wife died...

And he blamed Edward for it for had it not been Edward demanding he went to that silly football game, she would still be here, or at least that was how it was in Aro's mind.

"Ah Bella, I should have know you were involved, officer, release that young lady." He pointed to Bella as though she was a piece of furniture and Edward left to go to the car.

Bella gingerly walked out of her cell, not sure what to say. She tried, "well...erm...thank you...sir." She felt weird calling Edward's father sir, but he was her boss.

"Well as I see it, I did you a favour, now... it is contrary for you to do me a favour." He smiled, much too business like and cold to suit Bella kept quiet so he spoke again.

"Now, I hear you are selling your puppies, I wish to purchase one." He said and this made Bella shiver, sell him one of the pups, she couldn't, he was too...mean!

"Well, sir, I've had other offers, there's a list, and I'm meeting with some of the others higher on the list to see are they suitable." She hadn't had any calls but she had to lie.

"Well that's where the favour comes in, I think my generosity here deserves a little bump up the list." He smiled.

"Well, maybe a bump up the list but there were others ahead of you sir and I'm sorry but-"

"Of course, of course...maybe a generous bonus would do the trick to reach the top." He continued to take out his check book and write and from what Bella could see, it was a 4 digit number!

"Now, 1000 euro, the owner will be over later to pick up the chocolate one, Quilly or whatever his name is." Aro said, handing her the check and walking off.

"Wait, I need to know who's going to be taken care of Quil!" she yelled after him but he kept walking, she had no choice, Quill was probably going to some snob of Aro's pals and was going to be treated poorly.

* * *

Bella sat on the floor of her apartment just watching the pups play, not knowing they were about to be separated, she felt like a monster, sell Quil for money, not for love.

A stiff knock came from her door, she hopped up, nervous to meet the new owner, she opened the door and gasped on sight of the new owner who stood within the shadows

****

.


	21. Sister act

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and congrats on the new little addition to your family, I'm sure Lloyd will grow to be a great dog :) *leads round of applause and awwwww-ing*

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:**_

_Golf, considered a boring and lame sport, it seems to contain only a good aim but it has much more. The player has to plan ahead, to take in the weather, the wind, the hills and ditches and still get that ball to the hole within a number of putts. He must plan, he must scheme, but sometimes, not even a fool-proof plan can prepare you for the result._

* * *

Carlisle stood outside Bella's door, being a gentleman he would wait patiently for Bella to invite him in but he was worried after a whole minute that she was in shock.

"Good evening Bella. I believe Aro told you I would be here to pick up young Quil." Carlisle spoke with a smile, trying to urge Bella to talk, finally she snapped out of it.

"Urh...yeah, come in!" she said, out of all the people she could think of to give Quil to, Carlisle would be one of her top five, after all, he was a kind, caring man, Esme would love a puppy and would defiantly take care of Quil, the only down side about giving Carlisle Quil would be Rosalie.

"I'm afraid I can only scoop up the lil fellow and be off, I have to bring him home, Esme is so sad he will be leaving us in a short week." Carlisle said with a sigh.

"Why won't he be staying with you?" Bella asked, now she was confused, Carlisle wouldn't be keeping Quil? "No, Aro only asked me to mind Quil for a week, and then he was taken him back."

Bella's heart sank, so the cold Aro would be taken him back, she wondered what Aro wanted with a dog, he wouldn't hug his son so love was out and he was too selfish to buy a pet for them, maybe it was to sell Quil on!...no Carlisle wouldn't let that happen...then what could it be?

Carlisle picked up the sleepy Quil who fell asleep in his arms, "I'm sorry to be rude Bella, but I must be off, a busy day at the office tomorrow!" he said, referring to the Rovers's big game in only 3 days!

"Oh...you're taken Quil now...okay." Bella almost begged to let him stay but she couldn't afford three pups along with the two dogs already, she had to sell them.

Carlisle left, along with Quil. Bella closed the door slowly and turned to the two remaining pups. "He's gone." She said slowly and it then sunk in she lost a baby. The two pups slowly, with lowered tails, climbed into their beds, not feeling like playing anymore without their brother and fell asleep.

* * *

It had been only an hour after the Cullen clan left the police station and were home. Aro, needless to say, had a lot to say to Edward but none had to do with his son's well being, it was more to do with his reputation.

Edward had been sitting in his bedroom, listening to Papa Roach over and over, shutting himself within the rock and guitars. Amanda was sitting in her bedroom too when her father entered.

"I have to go back to the office. You can cook dinner, can't you?" he already knew she would cook; she'd been cooking dinner for the family since she was 5, a year since her mother died.

She nodded and he stood for a moment, just looking at his suit. Aro had lost his emotions along with his wife, he never hugged his kids anymore and, although he just stood there, it was his way of showing his emotions.

"Dad, can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked unsure if he would listen. He looked her in the eye, waiting for her to continue. "It's not his fault." She said.

Aro was confused for a moment so she elaborated. "Stop blaming Edward for ma." She said, looking to her father with a serious face, they never talked about this.

"What happens between myself and your brother is our business." Aro said coldly but his children were used to that tone. "It's my business if it tears this family apart." She replied, keeping her tone as cold as his.

"Your too young to understand completely, it's more complicated than you think." He shot back, trying to sound superior.

"I'm shooting at a 6th year level so try me!" her anger shone through her statement. "I don't have time for this!" he replied, heading for the door though Amanda was hot on his heels.

"You never have time for us anymore! Honestly, if you keep this up, you'll lose us too, just like ma!" Aro stopped and turned to face his daughter. "What?!"

"You heard me! If you keep pushing us away then one day we may be too far out of reach to pull back in when you need us!" she kept her stare and he turned around and walked out the door.

After Aro left, Edward popped his head out his door, still sad. "Thanks, it's nice to know someone has my back." He said to his sister who high fived him.

"You know, if you made up with your friends, they'd have your back too." She said and he scowled at her. "That's complicated." He mumbled.

"I know! Honestly, someone should write a story about all this drama! I'd read it!" Amanda waved her hands while stating her thoughts. "Yeah, one reader, great story!" Edward said sarcastically.

"Hey, I bet a lot of smart, cool, awesome people would read it!" Amanda defended her thought, "But the writer would be the brians of the operation!", Edward smacked a hand to his forehead.

"For the last time it's Brain! Not Brian!" he said, his sister really needed an education. "Hey, my brain's nickname is Brian and I don't care if it's in Switzerland! The point is, you need to talk to your mates!"

"Yeah, we all can't nearly burn our friends and make up." He said, going back into his room, in which Amanda followed.

"Hey, if me and Mel can make up, you and your best friend can too." Amanda said. "What, Jacob? I doubt he'd ever want to see me again." Edward said and lay down on his bed.

Amanda watched her brother sigh over his lost friend and thought of an evil and most likely impossible idea. She left Edward and went into her bedroom and took out her phone.

She quickly scrolled though the contacts and hit "ring". After a few dials, the phones connected.

"Mel...I have an idea!" the respond on the other end was, "_This can't be good, something bad always happens when you say that!"_ Amanda laughed. "Trust me this will work!" the reply was, "_And something worse happens whenever you say that!"_

Amanda laughed and ended the conversation with a quick hang up. She thought about her plan and concluded that it was going to work....it had to.

* * *

_Golf...some doesn't see past the 1st green, others see all the way to the 18__th__. Those who plan ahead have the advantage and many even have back up plans. But if the situation only allows one and only one plan, would you put all your faith into it? It seems two little girls would have to._


	22. Sister Act 2

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:**_

_Wrestling, a sport of strength, agility and high-flying action. One can fight alone or with a partner. When working with a partner they must connect, become each other's brother. They must work together, use each other's strengths, and cover each other's weakness. But what happens when the brothers break up? Could the sisters put them back together again?_

* * *

"I'm...going...to...kill...her!" Mel was standing in the field across from Amanda's house, waiting for her friend to come out and reveal her "master-diabolical plan".

It was cold, wet and a school night yet Amanda felt it was best to meet at 11:30 pm. That would have been okay, but it was 12:45 am and Mel was still waiting for her friend to show.

Soon enough, Amanda strolled into the park, announcing her arrival with blasting her IPod and, like her brother, she was listening to Papa Roach.

She then spotted her friend and saw she wasn't in a good mood. "Where the funk were you?!" Mel growled, she used her non-curse curse so this meant she was angry.

"Sorry, when I sent the text I meant to say 12:30!" Amanda defended but this only worsened Mel's mood.

"Then why didn't you text me back saying it was at 12:30?!" Mel demanded. "I didn't want to bother you!" Amanda said back. "Then...Okay, I let that go because I don't want to be arrested for murder and-"

"But sitting in the Garda car is fun; especially if the Gard lets you play with the horn!" Amanda was giddy, remembering getting to play with the horn and sirens in the riot van.

"Anyways" Mel growled, "Why are you another 15 minutes late then?!" Amanda looked at her shoes for a moment before answering. "I was...doing my homework." She said, still not looking Mel in the eye.

"Homework? You could have used any excuse and you picked...hang on... was it your French and Religion homework?" Mel asked.

"Well...erm..maybe...Okay! But in all fairness they are two important subjects!" Amanda had cracked under Mel's glare and her answer caused Mel to laugh.

"When Thierry Henry cheated France into the World Cup you said you were boycotting anything French...doesn't Mr. Deliano count too?"

, otherly known as Mr. Cappuccino was the sexy French and Italian teacher at Mel and Amanda's school. He was tall, dark and extremely handsome...plus oh so sexy!

" is Italian...oh I love his ascent!" Amanda squealed and grinned stupidly. "Okay then and what about Mr. Cork?" Mel asked.

, or as Mel liked to call him, Mr. Coco, was another sexy teacher . His spiked black hair, sky blue eyes and white, perfect smile wooed many of the students and teachers alike, Amanda, apparently, being one of them.

"Well...I'm religious!" Amanda exclaimed causing Mel to fall onto the grass laughing at her. "What?! I am religious!" Amanda repeated.

"Can't...breathe...too...funny!" Mel gasped out through her laughter. After another minute of laughing Mel stopped and got up and continued talking.

"Shouting "Jesus Christ!" doesn't make you holy Amanda and I know your only focusing on their homework because you want to impress them and get their attention. Your the one who smacked yourself with your Religion, History and Science books, hoping you'd faint and he'd give you C.P.R"

Amanda huffed, "It worked though, I did faint!" she regretted saying that as Mel decided to finish the story. "Yeah, too bad doesn't know C.P.R, instead he ran next door and got to do it."

Both girls shivered as they thought of their, bald, lanky, mother's boy of an English and Geography teacher. "Urgh, I will never forget that day!" Amanda growled.

"Especially since Clara took pictures and a video and posted them on YouTube... if you play it screen by screen you can see the part where you wake up, expecting it to be and then seeing , your face was priceless!"

Amanda glared at Mel for a moment, tapping her foot in anger, normally she would have tackled or even happy slapped her best friend for that but she needed Mel for her plan to work.

"Okay..." Amanda growled before continuing." I want to talk about my idea okay....Therapy!" she said, waving her hands as she unveiled her plot.

"Well, it's about time you got professional help but how does that help us?" Mel asked, loving it that Amanda was clenching and un clenching her fists in frustration.

Amanda's face went pure read and steam was almost, if possible, coming out her ears. "I DO NOT NEED THERAPY!" she yelled. Mel snickered before speaking, "Whatever you say hot-head."

"AND MY TEMPER IS IN COMPLETE CONTROL AND IF I HAVE TO SAY THAT AGAIN I'LL KICK YOUR HEAD IN, RITE?!"

After laughing at Amanda's little tantrum, Amanda spoke again in huffs. "I meant therapy for our brothers!" she explained.

"Well...Edward always has been a bit of a loon." Mel shrugged. Amanda punched the tree next to her in anger. "MY BROTHER IS NOT A LOON!" she yelled, causing several birds to flee from their trees.

"Shut up ya loon!" A elderly man cycling by shouted at the girls. "I AM NOT A LOON!" Amanda shouted back while picking up a stone.

She threw the stone at the man and it hit him in the back of the head, causing him to flip over the handle bars and onto the road, he didn't get back up but groaning we heard from him.

"Oh my god is he okay? You hit him in the head!" Mel exclaimed and Amanda shrugged. "He should have been wearing a helmet!" She defended. Mel just stared at her friend until Amanda asked, "What?"

"You have a habit of hurting old people don't you?" she asked and Amanda shrugged. "Well...they've had their time." Mel just gaped at Amanda until the blond spoke.

"So, anyway, my plan is to get our brother's together for a therapy session until they make up!" Amanda waved her arms up in excitement. "Amanda...therapy costs money!"

"I know, I have 20 euro saved up!" Amanda said, her arms still up in excitement. Mel smacked a hand to her forehead. "That was the biggest dipass thing you've ever said!"

"Well...it's actually only 10 euro... I bought 7 yo-yo's!" Amanda said proudly. "and you owe me 10 euro so you're on 0!" Mel lowered her hand to look at Amanda's fallen expression.

"We....WE COULD DO IT!" Amanda said again. "I stand corrected, THAT was the most dipass thing you ever said!" Mel said, smacking her hand to her forehead again.

"We can do this!" Amanda said and threw a hand in the air, "Spas!" she shouted, Mel looked at the raised fist and threw her fist up too. "Saps!" she exclaimed. "And Handicaps!" they said together before going through the details.

"So that's it....we do this....tomorrow."

* * *

_Wrestling, a sport know for its violence and bloodshed, broken bones and ruined career. Many think of it as just a barbaric man's sport with only greedy, steroid filled jerks, going for the gold. Sometimes, they're correct, but other times, it's more about friendship and brother ship, but when something personal breaks up the friendship, it can take an outsider's help to fix it again._


	23. The day of Rugby and Brotherhood

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

_YES! Exams are OVER! Bring on the holidays & although the rain is a downer it means I can write more of this so it's kind of a lose/win situation_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

Sorry if I left anyone out, remind me if I did

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:**_

_Rugby, a sport of speed and colliding, huddles and shoving, some see it as a divider, as a battle field. Some see it that way, and think it is a pointless war to fight, others see it as combining sport, the players are brothers-in-arms. But what happens when the brothers break apart? Can sisters bring them back together? _

* * *

Edward was running, running fast! He ran up the pathway to his old school, the school his sister now attended, he was quickly at the main entrance and ran through the G.P.A area and up the corridor of class rooms.

_G1...G2.....G3...G4....G5! _Edward was mentally counting the class rooms as he ran along them, finding the one he was looking for.

Jacob was running, running fast! He ran around the back of his old school, the school his sister now attended, he quickly worked the fire exit and opened it from the outside before racing down the corridor.

_G8...G7...G6! _Jacob was mentally counting the class rooms as he ran along them, finding the one he was looking for.

Jacob entered the classroom and looked around. The desks were lined up in twos, the blinds were pulled and the three brick walls were dim. The one wall, to his left was a fake wall, designed to be able to be pulled back, joining the two rooms.

The fake wall then pulled backwards, the walls folding back into one another with a bang. On the other side of the wall, Edward turned to the loud banging noises, his face twisted in confusion but then...anger.

"What are you doing here?! Amanda said there was a basket ball emergency!" Edward growled at Jacob who stared back just as darkly.

"Well Mel said that the home-ech room made a giant cake and left it behind and... I wanted cake!" Jacob admitted, looking at the floor, it wasn't a noble reason but his stomach over ruled his morals.

"Of course you'd want cake, hungry mutt!" Edward spat at his former friend, the bitterness rolling of his tongue in the nastiest way. (He was really mean, okay!)

"Don't call me mutt!" Jacob gritted his teeth in a Marty McFly way, no one called Marty chicken and no one called Jacob mutt. "Rich boy!" Jacob retaliated."Don't call me-"

"SHUT IT!" Both boys turned to the loud yell and were surprised to see tiny Amanda standing where the noise was made.

"The doors are locked." Mel informed her and Amanda nodded. "What the hell? Look I don't have time for games-"

"Running back to daddy?" Jacob sneered and Edward took a deep, calming breath. "Give me the keys." Edward demanded and both girls shook their heads in negotiate.

"Give me the keys or I'll take them from you." He said, not kidding. Mel sighed and held up the key to both doors for him to take but Amanda snatched them first.

"Ya can try bro but ya know ya aint gonna get em!" Amanda said, her full Dublin ascent pulling through in her anger.

Edward sat down on a chair; arms crossed, back straight, perfect posture. "So there's no cake?" Jacob asked sadly. "No Jake, there is no cake!" Jacob then sunk into his chair, slouched over, arm draped along the back and the other was scratching his newly short hair.

"Of course he'd want food, mongrel." Edward repeated his insult. Jacob couldn't stand being called a dog twice and shot up out of his chair. "Shut up Richy Rich or I'll make you!"

"Thats _rich _coming from the poor pup!" Edward said, also standing, both boys took a breath, ready to argue when.... "WHY DOES IT MATTER?!

Everyone in the room turned to look at Amanda. She continued, "Why does that shit matter?! Rich boy, Poor boy, why does money matter, it never used to matter!....why does it matter now?"

After a minute of silence Mel spoke, "Whoa.... deep!" Amanda glared at her friend for a moment until Jacob spoke, "I guess so." both girls smiled, they were getting somewhere! And then Edward spoke.

"Maybe, but he still started all this!" he nodded at Jacob. "Yeah but your sis started on my sis!" Jacob retorted. Both took another deep breath, ready to argue once more.

"Wait!...both me and Mel have agreed that, during our argument and the week following, things were said on both sides and weren't meant and we've both apologised for them!" Amanda smiled happily.

"You never apologised for calling me handi-caped...or setting my hand on fire... or making the fire worse with wine!...or making me walk all the way over to your house at near mid-night and wait for over an hour!"

Everyone ignored Mel's little rant...and then she went quiet, poor Mel :(

"I guess we could make up." Jacob mumbled "Uh-huh!" the girls urged. "Maybe." Edward mumbled. "Uh-huh!" they repeated. After growing impatient the girls yelled, "HUG ALREADY!" but both brothers stayed sitting.

_3...2...1! _The girl's mental countdown was accurate as both boys jumped up. "Awwww!" Edward ruffed happily while Jacob charged forwardly, "Come here man!" they collided in a manly hug.

The two boys left to talk and the girls watched their work proudly, but Mel had a issue to deal with. "Erm, Amanda...you still didn't apologise for those insults..."

"I guess I didn't." Amanda said, not really paying attention. "And you're never going to apologise, are you?" Mel asked, already knowing the answer. "No." Amanda said, still barely paying attention.

"Well can you at least say I'm not handi-capped?" Mel asked, just to settle the matter. Amanda didn't respond. "Amanda." Mel said, trying to get her attention. "Amanda?" finally her friend looked at her. "Say I'm not handi-capped!" Mel demanded, she needed to at least win this argument.

Amanda slowly put her hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke tenderly, "But, my dear friend, when the aliens come to kill all handi-caps, I shall say to you, "run my little friend...run"."

Mel gaped at her friend who walked off. "YOUR IQ IS ONLY A 1 DIGIT NUMBER!" Mel shouted, chasing after Amanda. "AND IF YOU THINK THAT I-"Mel roared but was interrupted.

"Hey, do you two mind keeping it down, the 6 Nations is on!" Jacob yelled, pointing to the T.V in the corner in the room, showing the game. "Urgh!" Mel growled but joined in to watch the incredible game.

* * *

_Rugby, a sport fuelled by aggression, this aggression can lead to feuds between teammates, often from mistakes in training or personal issues. Mistakes are corrected, training is fixed, but the personal problems? They can take longer, years or even never fixed. But those who can put aside their issues, fix it against the odds?....They are the true brotherhood, true brothers-in-arm......true brothers! _


	24. The day of Boxing and Box Brawls

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**This chapter is a long one, whether that's good or bad is up to you, the reader. :)**

**Now on with the story...........**

**___________________**_**_______**_

_**Preface:**_

_Boxing, a violent, violent sport, the winner, the last man standing! The loser, often carried off in a stretcher. But all fighting belongs in the ring....but what happens when it happens outside the ring...in the middle of a crowded shopping centre?_

* * *

Bella was walking around town, putting up flyers for selling the pups on random street lights and poles and asking shops for permission to put them in their windows.

She was walking around when she noticed the largest shop in town, Penny's was jammed with customers. She knew the two awaiting pup's owners were in there somewhere. Penny's was full of most likely, mothers, children and others but defiantly potential dog owners.

She decided against going in and finding staff to ask about the windows, Alice worked Thursdays, if she remembered correctly and with the game that Sunday, Alice was either working, or spending her break shopping.

Bella grumbled a series of curse words under her breath and slammed the flyer on the window, which shook and left the flyer hanging. She made to storm off when a short staff member in all black, including the hair popped up in her way carrying 13 large boxes.

The boxes went up in the air as the two women collided and both fell to the ground, covering from the rain of cardboard. After the shower was over, they looked at each other and, both shouted, "HEY!" angrily.

_

* * *

_

Rewind....

Alice was having a really bad day in work. Not only did they not have the Jedward shirt in her size but Penny's was having a sale! Not only did she have to handle the long quos and angry customers un-impressed with her speed at the register but she didn't get a break to buy anything!

Now that was torture, at least in Alice's mind it was.

This was punishment from her father for being arrested. She didn't see the point; after all, Bella lives alone so had no one to ground her and Edward said his father just ignored him like usual, why must she be the only one punished?

Alice's simple mind often ended up back at the same topic: Alice.

The cruellest of all that her father has done, other than cancel her credit card and taking her phone away from her...she could have a 30 minute break, if and only if, she carried the empty boxes outside.

Simple you may say. Well, what if they were all a foot by foot or more and they had to be carried out all at once. She had a tall order for such a short stack but it had to be done, the clothes were calling her!

She waddled her way through the crowds upon crowds of angry, non-moving customers and, after dodging all the devil glares and smelly husband's armpits she was finally at the main doors.

"Fresh...air!" she panted and finally was outside, it felt great....then some idiot walked right into her.

After dodging the boxes and blinking through the crashes at the moronic passer-by who was also on the ground she could finally make them out. "HEY!" she shouted, just to make sure it was the right person, the idiotic shopper shouted at the same time and it was then that Alice saw who it was.

"Bella! What the hell?! Watch where you're going!" Alice shouted, alarming the growing crowd surrounding them.

Bella got up, dusted herself off and shouted back. "You should listen to yourself, like always!" Alice, of course, had a retort, "I was carrying boxes, what's your excuse?!"

Bella put on a fake sweet voice, "Oh, I'm sorry, how about I give you another box!" She lost her sweet tone towards the end.

"You wanna piece of me because I'll give you the whole show!" Alice raised a tiny fist.

"I'm sure you'll save the "whole show" for Edward!" Bella shouted. Alice stomped a foot while shouting, "We're not dating!"

"Oh I'm sure Edward just had food on his lip and you wiped it off for him hmmm?" Bella shrieked. Alice was then confused, "What are you talking about?"

"I saw you two through your window!" Bella spat out. Alice's facial expression showed she knew what Bella was talking about, Bella continued, "That's right! I saw you two kiss!"

Alice was shocked but relived she now, finally, knew why Bella thought she and Edward were dating. She decided to share something with Bella as well. "We didn't kiss, we...were...practicing-"

Bella cut Alice off, "And the PG13 rating is out the window!" she said, waving her arms dramatically. Alice clenched her fists and growled in anger, she picked up the closest thing to her, one of the boxes she was carrying, and held it above her head.

Bella stabbed a finger towards the box and yelled, "Don't you dare throw that at me!" she warned. Alice smirked, "Dare I?" Bella stared at her for a moment before speaking, "That doesn't make any sense!"

Alice's smirk fell into a scowl. "Don't make me feel stupids!" and she threw the box, aiming for Bella's head and missing by inches, the card board barely missing her scalp.

Bella picked up another box and, like Alice, held it just above her head, ready for launching. Alice repeated Bella's warning, "Don't throw that at me!" and Bella just scowled, throwing it at her former friend.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Bella yelled while Alice dodged the flying cardboard. Although they looked light those boxes could hurt. Alice picked up the fallen box and carelessly flung it in Bella's direction, nearly hitting her.

"DON'T YELL AT ME!" Alice yelled ironically. Both stared the other right in the eye, a scene fit for a Western Showdown music scenario. Keeping eye contact, they both slowly lowered down and slyly gripped another box.

Rising again, they stood; ready to throw the boxes when an elderly woman stepped out of the crowd. She slowly made her way between the two girls, relying on her walking cane to push her along.

The woman was your typical grandmother; her hair was light brown, short and curly. She wore shockingly red lipstick though her skin was quite pale, though this only boosted her beauty. Her outfit matched completely, fully royal purple skirt, and dress coat buttoned up with lilac shirt underneath, she also wore purple support shoes though her whole outfit was spruced up with gold accessories.

"Now, now there is no need for violence from young ladies." She said, tapping Alice's box with her cane, indicating for her to drop it and then turning to Bella. "I guess you're right." Bella said, always respecting her elders.

Suddenly, Bella was hit with a box right on the forehead. It then bounced off behind her and she was left with a large, squarely red mark on her forehead. "Alice!" she complained though the pixel just stuck her tongue out at her.

The elderly woman turned to face Alice and spoke in a scolding manner."Now young lady, that was very rude of you and-"the woman failed to finish her speech as she was hit in the back of the head with another box.

It seems Bella, full of rage, threw the box at Alice but unfortunately has terrible aim. The poor old woman fell over, face down onto the pavement. The crowd was buzzing at once.

"Oh, my, God the hit that old lady!" "Someone call the Gards!" "I did, they're on their way!"

Bella and Alice had ignored the crowds yells and commenced their fight. Alice jumped on Bella's back and both were throwing punches. They were still like this when a Garda showed up.

_

* * *

_

5 minutes later..................................

Bella and Alice were in the back of a Garda car for the second time that week and, yet again, they had fought and, yet again they were now ignoring each other.

After watching the elderly woman be helped up and talk to a Garda whilst being loaded into an ambulance, Alice thought aloud.

"I hope that old lady's gonna be okay." She mumbled though Bella heard her. Bella now felt terrible for what happened, not just the old lady incident but the whole argument with Edward and Alice too.

"I feel terrible for...that." she said, she couldn't admit her other apology. "I feel terrible for all of this!" Alice admitted. Bella felt shock, did she hear right? "What?"

Alice turned to face Bella, which was difficult to, seeing as they were both hand cuffed and looked genuinely apologetic. "Bella, this whole fight is stupid!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella begged to differ, "No it isn't!" Alice released a long sigh before speaking again. "Bella, it is stupid! I was stupid! I was so hurt by what you said and blinded by anger that I never explained what happened!"

Bella couldn't contain her outburst, "I SAW WHAT HAPPENED!" Alice, surprisingly, did not argue back but accepted Bella's anger. "Yes but did you see why it happened?"

This confused Bella so Alice spoke again. "Bella, let me explain...everything."


	25. Embry's future

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

_**Previously on Edward the Wild Rover:**_

_This confused Bella so Alice spoke again. "Bella, let me explain...everything."_

_10 minutes later......_

* * *

Laughter came from the Garda car within 12 minutes of the two girls being arrested. After discussing the whole "kissing" scene and putting it behind them, they had moved on to lighter topics of conversation, mainly catching up on the week they were fighting.

Suddenly, Alice asked a serious question. "Bella, why does Jasper like Rosalie?" Bella noticed Alice wouldn't look her in the eye but decided to stare at the floor.

Bella thought of two options. 1) Was to tell Alice what she wanted to hear, most likely that Rosalie took over Jasper's mind since she has none or 2) the truth.

Bella decided on the latter.

"Alice, I doubt he even does like her, I think he's just...on the rebound." Bella just spoke her thought but the look on Alice's face made her quickly want to change what she said, Alice was doing her famous, heart-breaking pout.

"I mean, Rosalie probably is just using him, she has a habit of trying to date men who like other girls to make those girls jealous, Like a kid with a new shiny toy!"

Alice's expression lightened up and Bella sighed in relief, although she was stubborn no one could help but to fold to the Alice pout.

"So, you don't think he likes her? Then why would he date her?" Alice asked, sounding a little more hopeful than before. Bella thought for a moment before continuing.

"Well, I think he was trying to make you jealous." She watched as Alice took that with a shocked reaction. "Me? Oh no, he hates me." She said and Bella cringed as the pout returned.

"Alice, he doesn't hate you!" Bella but Alice just sniff sadly and nodded, saying he did. "No he doesn't, he's just upset over...everything that's happened but I'm sure he'll come around."

Alice sniffed again and looked up, "Really?" Bella nodded and this helped Alice's mood to become its bubbly nature again. Randomly, Alice began laugh in which Bella asked "Why?"

Alice's chuckles slowed and then she answered, "It's just...recently, have you ever felt your life is been controlled by an outside force, I mean, all this drama, love isn't meant to be this difficult!"

Bella considered this but had to differ. " I think love is meant to be this difficult, otherwise it wouldn't be special!" Alice was about to speak again when there was a tap on her window.

The Garda opened up her door and waited for her to get out before closing it, and un- cuffed her. Unfortunately they weren't alone, Alice's father, Mr. Brandon was also there and not impressed.

The Garda then spoke to her father. "Mr. Brandon, the elderly woman, Mrs. Doyle has decided not to press charges and based on witness reports your daughter is free to go. Do you wish to clear the other girl too?"

Marcus Brandon spoke in a gruff voice, full of anger, yet his face was as bored as ever, "No, let her take the charges!" Alice looked back into the car at her friend who looked disappointed about getting arrested again.

"Dad...me and Bella were.....just messing. It was nothing serious!" she defended and the Garda took this into consideration. He then opened the door for Bella and un-cuffed her as well.

"Miss Swan your free to go..._and for God's sake will you lot stop getting arrested!"_ he whispered to Bella who smiled back. "Thanks Jim-Jim." Jim-Jim was one of the few descent Garda who have arrested the gang.

After Jim-Jim drove off Bella was left waiting as Alice and her father argued, mainly over the fact of being arrested twice in one week. After about a minute Alice declared she and Bella were leaving.

"I'm going off with Bella she said, grabbing her bag from her locker inside and walking back out. "No you are not, you have work!" he roared but she still walked out of the shop.

"You said I could go if I brought these boxes outside...there outside, I'm going!" She smirked, leaving her father with no response and then she and Bella left to go back to her apartment.

Back at the apartment, Bella sat in the arm chair with Sam asleep on her lap. Seth and Renesme took up the sofa, leaving Alice to sit on the floor, crossed-legged with Embry also asleep in her lap.

Astounded that Embry took such a liking to Alice, Bella spoke her thoughts. "Embry really seems to like you!" Alice smiled down at the little pup. "Awwww, he's too cute not to love, has he any buyers yet?"

Bella shook negatively, "No, not yet." Alice kept positive, "I'm sure Embry and Sam will find good homes." Bella smiled too, and then chuckled, "God bless Sam's! He is such a handful!"

Alice seemed to think for a moment, "So...Embry would be less responsibility?" she asked. "Yeah..." Bella said suspicious. Alice kept her gaze on the sleeping Embry.

"It's just; today my dad said I need to take on more responsibility. But the thing is, he just wants to work more but the same pay. But a dog would be even greater responsibility and I wouldn't have to work those long hours!"

Bella was still confused," Alice, what are you saying?" Alice looked up, and with one of the most serious expressions of her entire life, she spoke softly yet strong.

"Bella, I want to adopt Embry."


	26. The Hero,in the Villian,in the Cullen

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Alannah :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

_**This chapter is a long one! Whether that's good or bad, is up to you! **_

**Now on with the story...........**

_**Previously on Edward the Wild Rover:**_

"_Bella, I want to adopt Embry."_

* * *

"What?!" was Bella's only response, she stared wide-eyed at Alice, trying to process what she thought she heard.

"I want to buy Embry; I have cash on me now." Alice said, dipping a hand into her hand bag, fishing for her purse.

"Alice, are you sure you want to do this?" Bella asked, although she had complete faith in her friend she wasn't sure about trusting her with another life, after all, when minding Amanda and Mel for a night, she gave them 20 euro for food and didn't return until 5 o'clock the next morning....the girls were 7 at the time!

"I know I'm don't look like the "dog-owner" type but, I did buy Renesme, I made half this mess" Alice then looked around the apartment; Bella's living space was more like a pig sty than its usual tidiness.

"Well, not this mess." Alice amended. "I...lost track of cleaning." Bella lied, this mess was a result of her pain over the Edward scenario, one she tried to keep locked within the corner of her mind.

"But Alice, a dog is a lot of responsibility!" Bella jumped back on topic. "I know, but what better way to show I'm responsible!" Alice kept her bubbly happiness through her sentence, she believed she could do this.

"Why not start with something easier, like...a fish! You could call him Bob!" Bella pleaded. Alice thought for a moment. "The name is tempting but no fish is cuter than Embry!" she said, hugging the pup.

"How about a hamster, they're cute!" Bella tried again but Alice shrieked, "Ewww, too rat-like!" Bella was now desperate, worse still she didn't know if this was for Embry's own safety or the fact she didn't want to let him go.

"A cat!! They practically take care of themselves!" Bella's disparity cracked through her voice. Suddenly, Alice lost her smile, her eyes watered slightly and her lip puckered out and began trembling.

"Bella...you don't want me to buy Embry?" she asked in a small, bell voice. Bella shifted her weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably, _Why did Alice have to pout! _She thought.

She sighed then spoke. "No, no Alice, I was...was testing your...owner...durability and you passed!" Bella thought of the lie on the spot and watched as Alice's facial expression changed.

"Okay! Listen, I better go, my dad gave me a curfew cause of today and all." Alice seemed to buy Bella's excuse and laughed at the memory of the events of that morning.

She took 250 euro from her purse and before Bella could protest she shoved it in her friend's pocket, ultimately sealing the deal, she now owned Embry.

As she left, she shouted back to Bella, "I'll see you at the game tomorrow!" Bella was confused. "Game?" she asked. Alice shook her head, "The basketball game Mel and Amanda made us swear to go to! You can't miss it!"

Bella smiled at Alice, weakly. "Okay, I'll meet you up there." After waving good bye, both friends left for the warmth of their homes.

_

* * *

_

The next day...

Edward and Jacob were just outside the school gym, home of the Lions. The two were forced to wake up early to drop their sisters up to the gym for an early training before the match. The training was over and now they were left, sitting around, waiting for the mini bus to take them to the match.

They now stood, watching their sisters talk and prepare for the final. Amanda looked at ease, sitting against the wall, on a basketball, watching her friend pace in front of her.

"Oh, I'm so nervous! This is it! The decider, if we win, we win the cup!" Mel was obviously nervous for the game, within an hour; they'd be on the mini bus for the National Arena, where the final would take place.

"Relaxxxx, we got this." Amanda said, half sleepily, slurring her first word. "The elbow player is 6ft 3!" Mel jumped as she said this, imagining the giant of a player.

"So what, not our problem!" Amanda said from the ground. "I PLAY ELBOW!" Mel shrieked. Amanda's mouth popped into an "O" shape before she spoke. "Ouch!... well, not my problem."

While the two argued, Jacob took out his phone to call his girlfriend, Emliy. After calling twice, third time was the charm and she answered. Edward looked on as his friend talked.

"Hey Em, the match is gonna start soon and....oh, you can't come?.....oh yeah, I understand, swamped at work and all...yeah, I'll tell them, listen, we're still on for tomorrow?...yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world either...okay, love you too! Bye."

Edward would have normally teased or slagged his best friend for the amount of mushy things just said, but recently, Edward seemed to be down and glum. He only ever answered if asked a direct question, eat normally and go to school, but otherwise, he was empty.

"Em, can't make it, she has work. She always has work! I mean, we even missed Valentine's day and I got this stupid hair cut for her!" Jacob complained, pulling at his slick, black spikes that replaced his long hair. He had gotten a modern hair cut just for their dinner that night but, dinner never happened.

"Hmmm." Was Edward's response. Jacob studied his friend's emotion but...there was none there, a blank expression. "What's up man, why you in the dumps?" Jacob asked.

Edward stayed blank but mumbled, "Nothing." Jacob knew he wouldn't get any further with Edward seeing the mood he was in. He decided to try boost the mood instead.

"Alice is coming to the game." He said casually, Edward barely nodded. Jacob smirked and then said, "And I heard she's brining _Bella_!" he sang Bella's name, as though to get Edward's attention.

For a split second, Edward lit up, his eyes dazed and a smile shone across his face. "Bella's coming!" he whispered like a love-sick puppy. The moment was lost when he sunk back into his blank emotionless face.

"Guy's, the bus is here and it's a big one!" a fellow player yelled further up the car park. Indeed that was no mini bus before them, but a large, double decker bus.

"Alright, you lot up stairs so we don't have to look at your ugly mugs, huh?" the coach joked with his team, to outsiders that was an insult but everyone knew that he showed affection through slaggings.

The journey was filled with the parents on the bottom deck, talking while the team upstairs talked, shouted, sang (poorly on some parts), dance and waved out of many open windows and through the hole in the roof.

After arriving and the team going to get changed while parents found seats in the crowd, Jacob made sure he sat on the edge and Edward on the inside, he and Alice had planed over MSN the previous night.

Alice and Bella arrived minutes later while the team came out to warm up, after whispering good luck to them all they made their way into the stands. "Oh look there's Jacob!" Alice said, acting poorly.

Bella was too zoned out to notice her friend's scheming, she had been wondering since that morning, if this was Amanda's final, Edward would defiantly be here, and if he and Jacob made up, then that meant sitting next to Jacob would be...

"Hey Edward! Hey Jake!" Alice said happily. Jacob smiled back and greeted Bella a little loudly, Edward remained the same until he heard her name. At that point, he stiffened in his seat.

In a flash, Alice had manoeuvred her way around Bella, taking the other end seat of the four in a row, leaving only one for Bella, the one next to Edward.

After only a minute, Alice stood up, stretched and then turned back to the gang. "Hey Jake, wanna come get snacks for the match with me?!" She asked with a sly wink.

He nodded and stood up, Alice took the left stairs while he took the right. Seizing their chance, both Edward and Bella grabbed onto their best friend's arms, begging them to stay.

"Alice please don't leave me!" Bella begged.

"Jacob, don't abandon me here man!" Edward whisper/shouted.

Both Alice and Jacob pulled out of their friend's vice-like grips and hopped down the stairs and proceeded towards the confectionary stand. This left Bella, Edward and an awkward silence behind.

The match started before Alice and Jacob returned, and being front row, it was easy for Bella and Edward to focus on the game instead of each other, well, they had the excuse not to but both kept sneaking glances at the other, wanting to start a conversation yet too scared to.

_God help me!_ Bella thought, praying for help.

_Satan kill me! _Edward thought, praying for a light to fall and just squash him, end this torture.

Alice and Jacob didn't return after 20 minutes into the game, unknown to Bella and Edward they were only 3 rows behind them, sitting with coke, liquorish and popcorn.

"Bet ya 20 euro they get back together today!" Alice whispered, offering Jacob popcorn. Jacob took a hand-full and asked, "What?! There's no way, not after all that, I give it at least a week!" he replied.

"So do you accept the bet?" she asked, and he looked at her with suspicious eyes, "Why are you so sure they're gonna make up today?" he asked.

Alice shrugged, "I just have a feeling, I know it's gonna happen though!" she said, taking a sup of her coke. Jacob took out two liquorish strings. "Seal the deal!" he said.

She took a strip off him and, after wrapping the liquorish strip around the other, they tugged on either end, causing it to snap. "There! No going back on a liquorish bet!" Jacob said.

"We're weird!" Alice commented and he laughed a bit too loudly. She smacked his arm, "Shh! We can't be caught, they'd kill us!" she said and both went back to watching the match and the pair in front of them.

* * *

It was the last quarter of the game; Lion's were behind by only 2 points! The seconds ticked down, 8 seconds were left when number 8 came running down for the Lion's net.

Amanda jumped out and smacked the ball from her hands off the court, it flew into the crowd, heading straight for Bella, who wasn't paying attention. "Heads up!"

Bella turned to the sound of the yell and found a basketball heading straight for her face. She froze and shut her eyes, but felt no impacted, only a brush of smooth, tough hands brush against her nose.

She peeked through one eye and found cream skin inches from her. Even stranger, the skin was surrounded by orange, the ball. She opened one eye fully and saw a hand, and a filmier watch on it's muscular wrist.

After opening both eyes, she saw Edward pull the ball back from her face and hand it to the player who threw a quick, "Thanks" his way. He merlery nodded in response again.

Higher up the stands, Alice was half way out of her seat, shocked with what just happened. _Edward saved Bella....EDWARD STILL LOVES BELLA!_ She mentally shrieked.

She sat down, bouncing in her seat and leaned over, giddily slapping Jacob's arm. "Did you see that! Oh, my God! Oh, my God, oh, my GOD!"

Jacob shielded his arm from the assault. "Ow, Alice!" he shouted lowly and she stopped but leaned forward in her seat, elbows on her knees, watching her friends with a giddy expression of anticipation.

Bella was in shock, she didn't even notice the opposite team's player throw the ball in, but Clara stole it, she chucked it to Amanda, who flung it to Mel, who had her back to the net and, on the buzzer, threw it over her head... it flew in the air, approaching the net, Mel looked at her feet, she was over the 3 point line, if it went in, they'd won!

But would it go in?!

* * *

IT WENT IN! And the stadium erupted, a court invasion occurred and the players were in the huddle, celebrating, shaking hands with the losing team and were ready for the presentation of the trophy and speeches.

* * *

"That was the _longest _speech I've ever heard!" Jacob complained on the way out, he and Alice led out with Mel after saying goodbye with Edward and Amanda, then Bella separately.

"Oh come on, they had to thank everyone!" Mel said, climbing into the back seat of Alice's car, she was giving Jacob and Mel a lift home to discuss the Bella/Edward issue.

Jacob then realised something, "Damn it! I need to ask Bella something." Jacob said, leaving the car to try finding her. Mel and Alice then talked about the medal she wore, the whole team got one and Alice thought of ways to accessorise it.

* * *

Bella was searching for a certain tall, pale and handsome honey haired fellow among the crowd, she suddenly saw him leave with his sibling. (_how smartical did that sound!)_

Edward was about to climb onto the bus after Amanda when he heard someone shout from behind him. He turned and to his joy, and angst he found Bella chasing after him.

"Can, I talk to you for a minute?" she asked un-surly. He followed her around the corner to be alone and turned sharply, "What?" Bella was un sure what to say.

"You stopped the ball, you threw it away with your hand!" She didn't know how other to start.

"Well, it doesn't change anything." Edward growled out through gritted teeth. "Then why did you do it?!" Bella asked, desperate to hear that he cared. "It doesn't matter!" he yelled, about to walk off.

"Why didn't you just let the ball hit me and save yourself all this regret?!" Bella demanded, un-known where this emotion came from.

Edward turned around, shocked. "You think I regret saving you?" he asked. "I see that you do...just..." Bella couldn't finish, not when he was this close, his breath was tingling her lips.

Edward leaned even closer, looking her right in the eye, showing how serious the following statement was. "I could never watch anyone or anything hurt you."

Bella began uncontrollably sobbing, clinging to Edward's shirt. Edward caught her and heard her whisper, "Then why did you?" his face cringed in pain as he answered.

"Because I am a monster." was his answer. Bella controlled her sobs long enough to answer him. " No you're not...I love you!" she broke down before she could finish.

"What?" he asked, he couldn't understand the last part of her sentence. "I... missed you!" she said, too scared to say the other word. Edward's heart swelled in a good way, Bella missed him!

"I missed you too...and Bella?" he tried to get her attention and she looked up at him, no longer crying. "Yes?" she asked, urging him to continue.

"Bella, I lov-"before he could finish, he was interrupted. "Bella!" Jacob ran up behind the pair, unaware he just ruined Edward's "love" speech.

"Erm, I'll talk to you later Bella." Edward gave Bella a hug, a symbol that their fight was over, they were friends again, and the word "friends" swirled around his head like poison.

After Edward left, Bella turned around to Jake. He read her face to see was she okay and she seemed...happier!

"So Jake, what you need?" she asked casually, though her mind was focused on Edward, making her smile.

"I need a favour." He admitted with a shrug and grin. "Okay, spill." She said, her happy mood couldn't help but leak through.

"Okay the thing is-"


	27. Jacob's day

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

LittleMissRandomXo with the cool name and adding to her favourites!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**Previously on Edward the Wild Rover: **

"_So Jake, what you need?" she asked casually, though her mind was focused on Edward, making her smile._

"_I need a favour." He admitted with a shrug and grin. "Okay, spill." She said, her happy mood couldn't help but leak through._

"_Okay the thing is-"_

* * *

'Today's the day!' the tiny, Italian puppet shouted on the T.V screen. It began running around the screen, followed by a series of his mini puppet family. After all getting a whiff of the Dolmino sauce, a series of "Today's the day!" rang out.

"Today's the day!"  
"Today's the day!"

"When's your Dolmino day?" the grandfather puppet asked towards the end of the ad.

"Today's the day!" Jacob rejoiced as he set the table, two knives, forks, spoons and two candles un-lit in the centre. Today was Jacob and Emily's "make-up" day, as Emily had to work Valentine's Day, but now, they were having their romantic dinner and Jacob was cooking.

Jacob was, no need to say, struggling with cooking, half was, he never cooked a meal in his life, it was always his mother when she was alive, or Mel from the age 5 and up, between the five years without a chef, Jacob's dad probably put more money in to McDonald's and other fast food restaurants than their share holders!

Thinking of his father, Jacob heard the smooth tires roll across the living room and into the kitchen. Jacob shouted, "Hey dad!" over his shoulder as he flipped the two pieces of chicken in the pan over the oven, and diced vegetables with the other.

"I'm off Fishing with Laurent and Carlisle now, they're outside, you sure you're okay to hold the fort while I'm gone?" Billy asked his apron wearing son. Jacob smiled, he'd been smiling all day. "Yeah I got it dad, have fun!"

Billy smiled too, "You two have fun too, but not _too _much I hope." He chuckled as Jacob dropped the knife he was using and jumped when it clanged against the floor.

"Dad!" Jacob complained, blushing at the awkwardness of that statement, especially when it came from his father. Billy just proceeded to roll himself, fishing box on his lap and rod in hand, to the door, before letting himself out the door and down their home-made ramp.

"Weeeee!" he shouted and flung his arms out at the speed, he also nearly rammed into Carlisle's expensive car, the company car. After laughing it off with the other men, and being helped into the car, they drove off, sights set on Dublin Harbor.

Jacob watched the entire scene from the kitchen window, laughing at his father's antics. His dad was the type to always see the glass half full. "Crazy old man's gonna roll himself off the pier!" Jacob joked to himself.

Jacob then sniffed; it smelt like something was burning. _Weird _he thought and continued to look out the window at random objects. He then coughed as well as heard his smoke alarm.

He turned around and was shocked; the pan on the oven was ablaze! He ran over and simply stared, not knowing what to do, he then did the first thing to pop into his mind.

He began blowing at the flames, hoping to put them out. Unfortunately, this only made the flames bigger. "I'll never take fire safety tips from Amanda again!" he declared and took off his apron. He then proceeded to smack the pan with it, like he saw in the movies, and eventually the fire was out.

Jacob picked up the blackened chicken with a fork. He brushed some ashes off of it and noticed it was a very dark brown colour. "I hope Emily doesn't mind burnt chicken!" he said to himself and jumped as the piece sparked and was alight again, he threw it on the floor and began jumping on it.

* * *

"Wow Jacob, I never knew you knew how to cook steak!" Emily exclaimed once the meal was finished. She looked at her boyfriend in shock and an impressed expression.

He just smiled back, _Burnt chicken_ he corrected her mentally then said, "Well what can I say, I am a master chef!" he lied. She continued to complement his cooking skills.

"And the mashed potatoes were different than any other that I've ever eaten!" she said. Jacob just kept smiling and nodding, _that's because I coated the squashed chicken with potato salad!_

It was true, after squashing one chicken; Jacob fixed it to look like mashed potatoes and cut the other burnt piece in half, claiming it was steak, all served with sliced vegetables. Simply delicious!

"By the way, I've noticed your hair, when did you get it cut?" she asked, feeling bad for the week apart they've spent. "Eh, the day before Valentine's Day, when I thought we were gonna hook up." He admitted.

"Jake, you don't need to change yourself for me; I love you the way you are." She said warmly. He looked her in the eye before speaking. "You don't change either."

Emily was confused by this, so Jacob stood up and walked around to in front of her. He gently brushed a piece of fringe from her eye, revealing her scars from the stray mongrel.

"You've never had a fringe before; You always wore it all back." He noted and she looked down. He brought a finger to her chin and softly, rose her head to look at him again.

"Em, I don't care about them." He said, using his other hand to brush his finger tips over her scars. "And you never need to change yourself for me; I love you the way you are."

After he quoted her, Emily's eyes watered, not from fear of rejection like before, but of love, pure love. "This proves it" she whispered to herself. "Proves what?" Jacob asked.

"Nothing I just...I have a present for you!" she said, dipping her hand into her bag. "I have one for you too! Me first!" Jacob said jokingly. He scooped up both plates and carrying them into the kitchen.

"You shouldn't have gotten me anything Jake, you made dinner!" Emily shouted into him. He acted smirk, "Oh please, dinner was nothing! Not a prob!" he shouted back.

"Did you burn the kitchen?" she asked in and he froze. _How the hell did she know!_ "Erm...." was his response. "Jake..." she pressed for more information.

"Just the oven!" he admitted and he could hear laughter from the other room. "By the way, do you know how to get ash out of my kitchen wall?!" he shouted back. He was lucky the oven survived the fire, otherwise Billy would have a fit, the only happy one would be Mel, she wouldn't have to cook!

He kneeled down on the floor and opened a cupboard, "You know what to do?" he asked his partner, who nodded in return. "Good enough for me." Jacob shrugged.

He walked back into the living room with two bowls of Venetia ice cream and set a bowl in front of each of them. Before Emily could scoop up a bite, Jacob was getting her attention. She looked at him confusingly and he took the ice cream back.

"I forgot the chocolate sauce." He said and she nodded smiling. Instead of getting up to fetch the bottle of sauce, he rose his arms in a posh manner and clapped twice.

Emily watched as a tiny, all black pup with chocolate sauce strapped to his back walked slowly towards her from the kitchen. "Awwwwwww." She couldn't help but say, he had a pink bow tied around his neck and a Cupid dog's outfit on, complete with white wings at his sides, a halo and a bow and arrow in his mouth.

Sam trudged closer until he tripped over one of his wings and fell flat on his belly; both Emily and Jacob jumped up and kneeled down to the falling pup. Emily scooped up the pup in her arms. Jacob scooted next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I asked Bella did Sam have a buyer and when she said no, I told her I wanted to buy him for you, she said there was no better owner out there than you!" Jacob explained, Emily looked over her shoulder at him and leaned up and kissed him.

"...and...yeah...erm, what were we talking about." Jacob stammered, result from the kiss. "Jacob, this is too much, let me pay for him, it must have cost you a lot!" Emily said, Jacob smiled down at her.

"actually, Bella gave me him for 20 euro! She was in such a good mood I had to force her to take my pocket change!" he said and she smiled, letting it go. "I wonder why she was so happy?" Jacob thought out loud.

"Forget about them, forget everything, just us." Emily said, rising from Jacob's embrace and fishing through her bag once more. Jacob rose too, forgetting Sam and the chocolate bottle he managed to crack open and was now drinking.

She pulled out a small bag and handed it to him; he pulled out, a key? "You got me a car!" he almost roared and she laughed, "No silly....buying Sam for me, what you said earlier, it all proves that...I think we should move to the next level Jake, I've never felt this way about anyone else!"

"What are you saying Em?" he asked, using his cute, little nickname for her. She took in a deep sigh and looked him right in the eye as she stepped closer to him. "I'm saying is....." she left the rest hanging as she reached up and kissed him, after they finished, she finished her sentence.

"Jacob, I want you to move in with me!"


	28. Moving out, moving on

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story...........**

**Previously on Edward, the Wild Rover:**

"_Jacob, I want you to move in with me!"_

* * *

Jacob's mouth dropped, he defiantly not expecting that. "Us...living together?!?!" he gasped out, as though he just ran a marathon. "Yes!" Emily nodded excitedly.

"Will you move in with me?!" Emily asked, still excited though worried Jacob didn't respond. He stared back, _But I can't leave my dad, he needs me!_ Jacob thought.

Emily's expression fell, no longer excited, her features crushed into a pained expression. Jacob watched, and he too turned pained, just from her pain. He sighed before answering, "Of course!"

Emily's smile returned, she jumped out of her chair and jumped into his arms, burying herself in his well developed arms and soaking in the hug, She hung her head over his shoulder, "Oh Jake, this is perfect!"

Jacob's optimism wasn't as high as hers, he popped his head over her shoulder too but his whole body was tense, his face was one that belongs in a horror movie, pale under his dark skin and wide eyed.

"I'm going to go and make room for you at the house, I just have to clear a few rooms!" she squealed and after a kiss, headed for the door. "Shouldn't you have done that_ before _you came over?" Jacob couldn't help but ask.

"Well...I didn't want to get my hopes up but now they're sky high! I can always count on you Jakey!" she was so happy, she blew a kiss for him and then skipped out to her car and drove off.

Jacob was left waving at his porch, watching as she drove around the corner. The second she was gone, the fake smile wiped off his face and instead his mouth turned into a tight line of desperation.

He then felt his phone vibrate in his jean's pocket. He pulled it out; it was from Billy, _Home in few. _"Damn it!" Jacob ran back inside and looked around. Nothing was out of place, he had nothing to distract himself with, he could only sit and wait for his father to come home.

In his haste, he didn't notice Sam watching him, a chocolate beard and splatters covered the jet black pup. Jacob began pacing, not knowing what else to do and muttering to himself.

"What do I do, I'm so fuc-"

"Woof!" Sam barked, cutting Jacob off. Jacob wasn't in his right mind; otherwise he wouldn't have laid down on the floor, getting eye level with Sam and begged. "Please, do something to help!" Sam tilted his head in confusion, a drop of chocolate running down a whisker and dropping onto Jacob's hand.

Outside, Jacob could hear a car door slam and his father's voice. _Crap! _His thoughts shouted. He then heard a French accent that could only be Laurent's. "Comon Bill-lie! Have pint!" he said, trying to gather everyone for a trip to the pub.

"Afraid not boys." Was Billy's reply. _Double Crap! _Was Jacob's only thought, "I better get out of this cold, bye guys." Billy said, wheeling himself up the path to his house as the other men drove off.

"Please, bite his wheels or something!" Jacob begged, Sam walked closer to Jacob. The pup then continued to lick the boy quickly, leaving a chocolate trail across Jacob's cheek.

"ERH!!!" Jacob growled and proceeded to bang his head against the floor, which was luckily carpet. "I'm guessing she didn't like the dog? I thought she was a vet."

Jacob lifted his head to look up at his smiling father. "A lil hypocritical, but I better not say a word against her, she'd kick my ass as quick as she apparently kicked yours!"

Billy rolled by his son, who looked at him in shock. "You know, most parents around here would worry to come in through the wide open door and find their kid face down on the floor." Jacob shouted after him.

Billy laughed all the way into the kitchen, "Yeah, but that would make me like all the other white folk around here!" Billy quoted Chris Rock. Jacob laughed at his father until he heard Billy shout.

"What the hell happened to the cooker?!?!?!?!?!" although a series of curses followed, Jacob was took struck by fear to make them out. In a flash he ran into the kitchen to see Billy sitting in front of the oven.

"What the hell did you do to it?!" Billy demanded, "I...cooked...it!" Jacob said, staring at his feet. "It'll come out!" Jacob amended, seeing Billy looked fit to kill him.

The elder man took a long, deep breath. "Well...you can call for takeout...and pay for it!" he said, trying to keep the mood light, after all, Jacob did all this for someone else and it probably was the only time he cook.

"Okay I'm on it!" Jacob was so relived to be off the hook and raced for the phone. He reached a hand out for it and then, slowly pulled it back. "Eh Dad, can I talk to you first."

Billy turned to look at his son, who looked nervous and...Scared? He nodded, and then began wheeling himself into the sitting room to talk when he felt someone pushing him.

He looked around and saw Jacob pushing the wheelchair. _Oh this can't be good. _Was his only thought, his son was sucking up, most likely trying to lessen the punishment for whatever he did?

After wheeling his father in and taken a seat in the armchair, Jacob spoke in a slightly shaky voice, un-sure how his father would react, would he never forgive Jacob for abandoning him, especially since he is in a chair?

"Dad, something happened between me and Emily-"Jacob was cut off by his father, who had guessed what had happened. "You two broke up? Is that why she kicked your ass?"

"What...ah, no, no something bigger and-" Once again, Billy took a guess, "Bigger...she's pregnant! And that's why she kicked your ass?" Jacob gaped at his dad.

"No! No,no,no,no! She's not pregnant! And she didn't kick my butt!" Jacob wanted to clear the air on the last part, he was no wuss! "Well tell me before I kick it!" Billy exclaimed.

"Dad, Emily wants me to move in with her!" Jacob sped out. Billy's mouth fell into a shocked "O" and his eyes were wide. "and I said yes, but it's not that I don't like it here, it's just, we want to take it to the next level!"

Billy stayed shocked so Jacob continued. "I'll visit all the time! I'll still drive Mel to her games and you around too and-"Jacob watched as his father's expression changed.

His eyes narrowed and his turned into a straight, tight line of a bad mood. He rose his hand up and said stiffly, "Jacob-Colin-Brady-Black, come here!" While signalling for Jacob to walk over.

Jacob obeyed and walked over and leaned down, expecting a punishment of some sort or an insult. However, he didn't expect what happened. Billy gruffed out a laugh and pulled his son into a hug.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow..." Jacob stopped his reaction and looked at his father. "Why doesn't it hurt? You going soft on me old-timer?" Jacob joked. In return Billy squeezed Jacob's shoulders.

"I'm not mad Jacob." Billy stated. Jacob rose out of the hug to read his father's expression and saw he meant what he said. "Jacob...You're a grown boy, and ever since these old feet gave out, you've been looking out for this family and it's about time you started living for yourself...and Emily."

Jacob smiled, his father wasn't mad, he could live with Emily! But what scared him was whenever he thought of living with her, he'd shiver and his stomach would clench.

"Are you sure, I don't mind staying!" he said. "You've already said yes to her." Billy answered. "I'm sure she won't mind if I explained, I mean, you're not ready for me to leave and-"

"I am ready Jacob." Billy corrected him, watching as his son began to sweat furiously and seemed slightly panicked. "But Mel wouldn't be and-"Once again Billy had to stop him. "Maybe, but this isn't about her, it's about you. Jacob... are you ready for this?"

"Yes!"

Jacob automatically responded, but his father read him well. "Well...I don't know, how could I know if I'm ready?" he asked, desperate for his father's often wise wisdom to help him. Billy was deep in thought for a moment, so far that he couldn't hear Jacob's elaborated breathing.

After a moment, he spoke, "Jacob." He addressed his son, making sure he had his full attention. "Do you love Emily? Truly love her, do anything for her?" Billy asked his son.

Jacob looked into his father's dark eyes as he thought. He then answered. "I do, I really, truly do. I'd do anything just to see her smile, do anything to prevent a tear to fall, I see the sun in her, without her, I'd be in dark. I love her." He confirmed.

Billy smiled, "Then there's your answer." He then looked out the window while Jacob was deep in thought. Emily was back, walking up the path to the house. Since the door was still slightly open, Billy rolled into his bedroom, the furthest he could get without going outside his home, to give his son some privacy.

Meanwhile, Jacob's mind was at war, each side screaming out reasons and consequences of moving with Emily.

_Back down now! You're not ready!  
__**You are ready! You can do this!  
**__You can't support her, you're not worthy!  
__**You love her!  
**__That's why you need to let her go with someone better for her!  
__**You are the best for her! It would break her!  
**__A break is better than a burden, don't be a burden to her Jacob!  
__**Say yes!  
**__No!  
__**Yes!  
**__NO!  
__**YES!-**__NO!  
**JACOB!  
**JACOB!_

"Jacob?" Emily asked, she had entered but he hadn't moved, he didn't even pack when she left. _Maybe I sprung this on him too early_; her mind seemed to be a pool of doubts. She kept thinking on the way over that he'd back out, break up or leave her completely, her hopes were drowning in the sea of despair.

Jacob spun around to face her, sweaty, slightly shaking but yet, still calm. The battle was won in his head, he had made up his mind on what to do and he was sticking to it, even if some people got hurt, it was for the best.

"Are you ready to go, do you need help packing?" Emily asked, her voice slightly shaky also. Jacob took a deep breath, preparing for the consequences of his actions.

"I can't leave." He whispered and her heart was about to tear. "Wh-what?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"I can't move in with you Em."


	29. Bring on Tommorow

Disclaimer:

_I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex for your suggestions and/or begging lol and....you need mental help! And nooooo...not the hunting down with the baseball bat!

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones for being the cooliest ever! Adding E.T.W.R to story alert, fav story, fav author, author alert and reviewing! Sinead, did you just hit all the buttons on the review box?!?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo with the cool name and adding to her favourites!

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is.**

**Now on with the story...........**

**Previously on Edward the Wild Rover: **

_"I can't move in with you Em."_

* * *

"Wha-wha-wha...?" Emily couldn't finish her question; she couldn't even get a full word out. She watched Jacob's serious face, it didn't seem true. He then smiled, was he enjoying this?!?!?!

He stiffed a chuckle, since men didn't giggle and then said, "I can't move in with you...I haven't packed!" She narrowed her eyes at him and he laughed, at least she got the joke.

"Jerk." She said and he barked out a laugh. He opened up his arms and wrapped them around her, though she didn't return it. "You're lucky I don't whoop your ass!" she mumbled into his shoulder.

Jacob laughed even harder, "I'd love to see that!" he said. Emily stepped out of the hug, but kept a hold of his hand. Jacob didn't even notice, but in a flash she quickly twisted in and with a flip, he was on his back.

"O-w" he choked out from the floor and Emily couldn't help but burst out laughing. Billy wheeled himself in and he too laughed at his son on the floor. "Did you see that, or will I do it again?" Emily teased.

"I told you she'd kick your ass!" Billy exclaimed, Jacob growled out a series of curse words, too low for anyone to hear. Emily felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and took it out.

"It's a message from Bella ; " Hey, every1 meetin in park 4 lil picnic 2moro at 5, see U n Jake der!" Emily read the message aloud then thought for a moment. "How did they know I was with you? Did you tell everyone?" she asked Jaocb, who said he wanted no one to know about their special day, a day to themselves.

"I may have mentioned it.." Jacob mumbled, remembering the "mentioning" to a "few people".

"_Edward, I have a date with Emily tomorrow!" Jacob roared into the phone. He was so excited, he couldn't sleep, he was actually running the Hoover around the downstairs of the house, having completed the up-stairs._

"_Jake...it's 4 in the morning." Edward moaned into the phone, he scratched his hair, which was not in its usual gel spiked straightness, but a bed head of thorns which seemed to resemble a bush rather than hair._

_After a short conversation with Edward, Jacob hung up and continued hoovering the house. He then proceeded to the bath room and began scrubbing when he took out his phone again._

"_Bella its mine and Emily's date tomorrow!" he exclaimed the second the phone was answered. "Erhm..." was the answer. He didn't notice the second the answer was mumbled there was a bang, the phone hit the ground and light snoring could be heard._

_After scrubbing the toilet and sink, Jacob took out his phone again, un-able to contain his excitement. "Alice,meandEmhavedatetommorw!" he shouted out all at once._

"_Jaaaa-cob." Alice yawned, "Even I don't talk that fast, call back when your saner." She said and hung up, apparently Edward had sent out warning texts to Bella and Alice about how Jacob was a love sick puppy and would talk all night if they let him._

_After calling Mel even though she was just upstairs and a shout of "Go to sleep!" from her, then calling Amanda using her phone and the same words repeated except with a certain four letter word in between every word._

_Once again, this didn't faze him and after cleaning the entire house, top to bottom, he then ran up to bed and lay down, not sleeping, just passing the time until he could see Emily again._

"A few hmm, well I can't wait for this picnic tomorrow, it sounds like a good way for me to get to know your friends and tell them the good news!" Emily said and Jacob rose from the floor.

"Come on, let's go pack!" he exclaimed and Emily smiled at him, then followed him into his room to gather his things and give him a minute alone to say goodbye to his dad. "I can't wait for tomorrow!" Emily repeated as they sorted out Jacob's stuff into black sacks.

"Yeah me too." He agreed, throwing more shirts into his bag along with his treasured Rover's jersey, in which he folded into a sandwich bag, into a shoe box, into the bag.

"Unbelievable!" Emily said, examining her boyfriend. "What?" he questioned. "All your other stuff is just shoved and tossed but your jersey is giving special treatment." She noted.

Jacob sighed and shook his head, "Em, you just can't break the bond between a boy and his Rover's jersey." Emily thought for a moment, "What about other jerseys? Like...a Bohemian's." She teased.

"Well if you want to wear a rag of cow shi-"he stopped as his phone vibrated, it read the same message Bella sent Emily, just in reverse. "Bella talking about tomorrow." He explained.

"I really can't wait for tomorrow!" Emily repeated in optimism. Jacob copied her optimism and rejoiced.

"Bring on tomorrow, we can't wait!"


	30. Picnic Panic

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story...........**

**Previously on Edward, the Wild Rover:**

"_Bring on tomorrow, we can't wait!"_

* * *

"Where the hells the Peanut butter!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Alice calm down!" Bella demanded. Alice turned to glare at her friend, turning the demand into a suggestion. "Bella, when you said shopping, I thought about clothes! Not...groceries!" Alice spat out the word with disgust.

Alice was indeed over the edge, snapping out over not going shopping for clothes, and not even Dunne's had her desired Jedward shirt. All of this drove her to the edge, and now she couldn't locate peanut butter that Bella wanted for the picnic.

In summary, I'd hate to be the next person to cross Alice!

Bella gave up, and decided it was best to take the trolley from Alice as she seemed fit to run someone down with it and she didn't want to be arrested three times in one week, if third time's the charm, she could be booked!

Alice walked slightly ahead, picking out food and showing them to Bella, who would agree or disagree to put it into the trolley. After the fourth rejected item Alice sighed. "Bella, you've never been this picky."

"It's not me, it's Edward." She explained. Alice still didn't understand, so Bella continued. "Well, he's allergic to raisins, peppers, garlic sauce if made from processed herbs and gets headaches from Cadet Cola."

Alice stared; jaw dropped as Bella recited all this, and then proceeded to list details of Edward's diet. "He also doesn't eat dark green apples; the acid hurts his teeth and only has milk every second day as it can upset his stomach!"

Bella noticed Alice gaping at her and questioned, "What?" Alice shrugged, meaning nothing but her mind was racing marathons of ideas, all involving spending the day trying to get Bella and Edward together.

Alice and Bella pulled up into the car park, they were only 3 minutes late, yet when they exited the car, Edward stopped his pacing and rushed over like a lost child, quickly enclosing Bella in a hug.

"I was worried about you Bells!" he said, whispering her nickname into her ear, she giggled. "What about me?!" Alice said behind them, opening the back door to let Seth, Embry and Renesme out.

"You mean nothing." Was his response."One day you'll regret that." She mumbled, this transaction had been happening for many years, back since secondary school. "Yeah, yeah." He waved her off.

After setting up the blanket and basket Alice stood up with Frisbee in hand and stated, "I'm going to bring Seth and Renesme way, wa-aay over there!" indicating a far off field, out of ear shot.

This left Bella and Edward alone. To fill time, Bella decided to make sandwiches before Jacob, Emily and most likely Sam arrived. "I need bacon." She thought aloud. Edward's head snapped around at the word bacon. "Bacon!" he exclaimed.

Both reached for the basket at the same time, hands connecting, Edward's lightly gripping Bella's. To both, it was like an electric current shot up their arms, straight to their hearts, causing an overload or erratic beating to occur.

After a minute of awkward silence, Edward spoke, "Your hands are soft." He commented. Bella grinned, "Erm...I use moisturiser." She admitted. "Dove?" Edward questioned.

"Yeah....I should get the bacon." Bella commented, reaching her other hand into the basket, "No, no I'll get it." Edward said at the same time, reaching in also. Hands once again linked, lightning bolts coursing through both Edward and Bella.

Laughter rang out at the sheer awkwardness of the moment. Unconsciously, Edward was leaning in closer, while Bella's smile grew wider, unknown to her. Inches away, all alone, about to finally connect when...

"BEEP!BEEP!" Bella jumped backwards, teeth grounded together at the shock and loudness of the car horn. Edward's reaction was less noticeable; he was more used to the loud screams and horns at Rover's matches.

"Hey guys!" Jacob greeted, walking through the grass hand in hand with Emily, Sam walking at her side. Although everything about his appearance seemed normal, there was something that shocked both Bella and Edward...

Jacob Black was wearing a green plaid sweater vest over a salmon pink shirt, beige suit trousers and brown leather business shoes, Edward's thoughts made him chuckle under his breath.

"_All he'd need is a bible and I'd call him Ned Flanders!"_

"Jake! Hi!" Edward growled out despite his humours thoughts, the frustration of being, once again interrupted every time he and Bella were together was obviously showing, though with Bella staring lovingly at him, Jacob smiling stupidly at Emily whilst she fixed her hair band, no one noticed.

"So, how about we start this picnic!" Jacob exclaimed, very suburban. He seemed to have turned from bad boy to boy toy, and to point it out even further, Alice returned with the dogs to say,

"Jacob?!?! In a vest!" she squealed and then her eyes narrowed, "Oh even nerdy he has no fashion sense." Alice then whined, wishing there was some sort of law against clothes that bad!

Once again, Jacob ignored comments made about his new attire and brought the picnic back to the conversational table. "Let's eat!" he declared once more and finally everyone sat, shared food and conversation.

After an hour of feasting and fun the conversations broke into smaller groups, Bella and Edward talking of the approaching final while Jacob and Emily discussed plans about the house.

Sam and Embry were sleeping, tucked in between Seth and Renesme, who were slowly dozing off, noses barely tipping. Everyone had someone else, everyone except Alice.

Alice sat at the edge of the blanket, watching the couples interact. It wasn't that they excluded her, she excluded herself. Alice wasn't one to sulk alone over nothing, it was the love in the air, the love that she now bitterly hated.

"_Jacob and Emily...official couple, Seth and Renesme, practically married. Edward and Bella...destined to be....me?"_

Alice pouted, thinking of Jasper ached worse than a broken bone...mainly because any bone can heal, but a broken heart may never be whole again. Her pained thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"What the...whats that smell?!?!" Edward scrunched his nose, pinching the bridge in disgust as a foul odour hung over the group. It seemed to be coming from the centre of the blanket, where the dogs lay.

"That chocolate sauce must have upset Sam's stomach." Emily noted, pulling her jumper up to cover her nose. Jacob also pulled his sweater vest up while Bella cupped her hands over her nose and mouth.

"Oh God that's rotten!" Edward gagged; he seized Bella's hand, pulled her up and ran from the smell. Jacob copied Edward's reaction, quickly running with Emily in the opposite direction.

In the confusion, all four dogs jumped up watching their separate owners run different directions. Alice too ran from the horrible smell, and Embry followed. Sam quickly chased Jacob and Emily, hot on their heels.

Seth and Renesme watched, un-sure which pup to follow, they were distracted again when twigs snapped in the bushes, a shadow moved. Both growled, ears pressed down as they silently crawled forward to investigate.

"Are you cold?" Edward questioned, noticing Bella shiver repeatedly. He had been asking the same question for awhile and each time Bella answered "No."

"N-n-n-ooo." She managed to say through chattering teeth, Edward's expression showed what he thought, he didn't believe her. "I left my coat back at the picnic." She amended.

Edward and Bella ran deep into the trees, mainly because they stopped thinking about the smell and more of how they were holding their love's hand, they didn't stop until Bella tripped over a tree root, luckily Edward caught her.

Now, both hadn't a clue where they, yet didn't mind each other's company, they loved it. "I left my coat behind too, here." Edward proceeded to take his long sleeve shirt off and held it out for Bella to take.

Bella stood, mouth wide open, eyes bulging and heart racing as she admired Edward's naked torso. It wasn't the first time she had seen him like this, as children they took swimming classes together, Edward often having to play life guard when Bella slipped at the edge of the pool, but they were only children then, and now....

Now Bella was helpless against the pure beauty that was Edward Cullen. "Bella?" Edward questioned, still holding out the shirt for her to take. "But then you'll be cold." She said. "I'll be fine as long as your okay." He stated warmly, he even used his crooked smile to seal the deal; the shirt was on Bella before she could even snap out of her daze.

"Thanks." She mumbled embarrassed, he smiled back and gently tucked a piece of loose hair behind Bella's ear and turned back to walk, taking her hand once more. Bella used her other hand to hold the collar of the shirt up an inhale his scent, the most heavenly smell on earth, in her mind.

Bella noticed that, after awhile Edward had started shivering, far worse than she had, but he refused to take his shirt back. Edward than began to turn pale, which frightened Bella even more, she took a drastic action and quickly hugged Edward.

Edward's natural reaction was to hug Bella back and after a moment of bliss Bella explained, "We need to conserve your body heat." She did truly worry for his health and a chance to be this close to him was all the more tempting.

"Bella, you're so hot." Edward grumbled, causing her to blush. It took a moment for him to realise what he said and quickly amended," In body heat!" Bella tucked her head into the nook of his shoulder, making it impossible for him to see her facial expression.

A twig snap spooked Bella, causing her to jump and Edward to catch her. Both stared into the darkness, watching for any movement but couldn't find any. "What was that?!" Bella whispered panicky.

"Don't worry Bella, I'll protect you." Edward swore, Bella turned to look him in the eyes as he did stare into hers. "Edward..." Bella breathed, "Yes?" was his soft reply, leaning forward, inches apart, when Bella uttered slowly...

"Your hands on my bottom." She tried to make it sound less awkward as possible. "Oh...err..." Edward's stutters were cut off by rustling from a nearby bush, where a creature pounced forward towards the couple.

"Sam!" Bella gasped, the little pup stared up, panting and tongue flapping, and his breath came out as fog, evidence of the coldness of the evening. More crumbling of leaves and two more leaped from the forestry.

"Seth! Renesme!" Bella gasped once more, shocked at their appearance. They too seemed to have run quite a distance and also, followed by another pair as shadows crept from the darkness.

"Jacob! Hi! _Again!_" Edward growled, once again interrupted by Jacob, missing a kissing opportunity with Bella. Jacob strolled, hand in hand with Emily into the small area un-occupied by shrubby and bush.

"Jacob...what happened to your sweater?" Bella asked, pointing out the foul smelling substance covering his entire torso. "It's an improvement." Edward mumbled too low for anyone to hear, still feeling sour towards Jacob's interruption.

"It's a long story..." Jacob started before continuing with his tale....

* * *

_10 minutes ago........_

Emily Jacob and Sam trudged through the under growth, trying to find the others. "Jacob slow down, Sam is sick." Emily said, bending down to the puking pup. "We have to get out of here, it's already dark out!" Jacob noted, it was only 6 o clock yet street lights were switching on.

Jacob knew very well the scum bags that could be out after dark; this pushed him harder to try getting Emily out of the un safe forest. Jacob scooped up the sick pup and carried him as Sam's little legs could not carry him much farther.

Emily watched as Jacob held Sam correctly, like a baby and kept him warm. "You'd make a great dad." She commented. "What?!" Jacob jumped and in result, dropped Sam.

"Jacob!" Emily squealed, kneeling down to the shocked pup lying on his stomach. She gently picked him up and began soothing him, calming his fears. Jacob on the other hand, was completely fearful.

"Me? A dad?" he questioned, scratching the back of his head while mentally reviewing the possibility. "Yes!" Emily answered, and to back her up Sam also barked in approval.

"I duno, I don't think that's for me." He said in haste, he'd never even thought of the subject of parenthood. Emily handed Sam back to Jacob, who held him in one hand and began playing with the pup with his other, gently pushing Sam and poking at him while the pup tried to bite his fingers.

"Are you sure you're not ready?" Emily questioned again, watching Jacob in full on father mode. Before Jacob could answer, Sam started coughing. Jacob held the pup up, under the arm pits to look at him properly.

Sam then threw up, all over Jacob's sweater.

"Defiantly." Jacob answered Emily's question as he let the pup down and stared at his vest. Emily began giggling, While Jacob stuck his tongue out and grunted, "Eck!"

Emily and Jacob's fun was cut off by rustling of branches behind them, they turned to stare at the source of the noise, behind a large oak tree. Jacob stepped in front of Emily, ready to take on whatever foe it was.

Seth and Renesme ran around the tree and over to Sam, embracing their son. In an instant, all three dogs stuck their noses in the air and a chorus of howls rang out before they took off running into the trees.

"I think they found the others!" Jacob exclaimed before seizing Emily's hand and chasing after them.

"And then these three found yous." Jacob finished before turning to Emily, who smiled back, then giggled at the stain on his sweater vest. More rustling was heard from behind the pair, though un-heard by Bella and Edward, who began trying to figure out where they were.

Embry leaped from the bushes, though shaking and whimpering madly, he ran over to his parents and brother and gathered in their comfort. "Seth and Renesme seem to love parenthood." Emily pointed out. Jacob looked and thought Seth seemed to...smile? If possible for a dog.

"Awww, Embry joined in on the reunion." Emily continued, which caused Bella and Edward to spin around. "Embry's here? Then where's Alice?!" Bella asked, looking around, she couldn't see her best friend anywhere.

_

* * *

_

5 minutes ago......

"Hello? Guys? Bella! Edward! Jake! Emily!...anyone!" Alice was walking in circles trying to find someone, she and Embry were hopelessly lost. Suddenly, Embry spun around, growling at the un-known.

"Hel-Hello?" Alice stuttered in fear, she was cold, lost, in darkness and alone....or was she? Embry growled louder as a shadow stepped forward, the pup was spooked and turned tail and ran, leaving Alice alone.

Alice could only see the outline of the figure in darkness, as the mysterious being moved closer, some details were made clearer. The un-know was tall, lean, which meant they could easily over power her.

The un-known also had familiar blond hair, blue eyes and they were holding high-heels, ones that Alice's fashionable mind recognised.

"_Rosalies!_" her thoughts screamed, then the figure stepped even closer to Alice, the dagger like heels of the shoes, pointed at the petite black haired pixle, who gulped in fear.


	31. Let the games begin

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story...........**

**Previously on Edward, the Wild Rover:**

_"__Rosalies!__" her thoughts screamed, then the figure stepped even closer to Alice, the dagger like heels of the shoes, pointed at the petite black haired pixel, who gulped in fear._

* * *

"Jasper!"

Jasper Hale stepped out of the darkness, face to face with Alice. He smiled weakly but she stared back, shocked.

"What are you doing here?...and why do you have Rosalie's heels?" her questions shot out like bullets, Jasper felt an urge to dodge them but instead, answered.

"Me and Rosalie...broke up. She was upset and...threw these at me." He held up the heels before dropping them to the ground. "Why did you's break up?" Alice found it hard to hide her joy.

"I told her I...loved someone else." Was his reply, neither harsh nor soft, it was un-natural, emotionless. "Oh....but why are you here?" Alice asked again.

Jasper tensed, his emotionless façade gone, instead one of nervousness took its place. "I...thought I saw you and wanted to make sure you were okay." He explained. Alice was surprised, didn't he hate her?

When Alice didn't respond, Jasper continued, "I also was looking for the girl I loved." He turned his back on Alice, preparing himself for the moment where he would beg her to take him back.

Behind Jasper's back however, Alice was struggling to breathe, sobs were taking control and all her strength was put towards silencing them. "And I truly love her!" Jasper exclaimed, keeping his back to Alice, also not seeing the damage he was doing.

"I even got her a Jedward shirt, as she loves them." He chuckled, behind him though Alice was tearing apart, was he enjoying her pain?! "And I'm gonna tell her how I feel!"

Jasper turned around, eyes closed, taking deep breaths. "I love Ali-"

"ALICE!"  
"Alice! Alice where are you!"  
"Alice, there you are!"

The gang quickly ran out from the trees and into the small clearing where Alice and Jasper stood. Jasper opened his eyes, ready to yell at whoever shouted Alice's name before he could.

That was, until he looked at Alice.

Jasper lost his anger and instead was filled with guilt and agony, he should have said it straight away, not drag her through this suspense. He was about to apologise, but alice spoke first.

"Come on, we have the match tomorrow, let's go and get our gear together." Alice said turning and almost sprinting out of the clearing, the gang followed her. Jasper stood, watching Alice and the others leave him once more and he did something he never did over any other girl.

Jasper Hale curled into a ball on the moss covered ground....and cried his heart out.

"Edward, your breakfast is ready!" Bella called from the kitchen. Edward had slept over as she didn't want him walking home at such a late hour, yet he wanted to walk her to her door, so they compromised.

A loud, sleepy groan came from the sitting room where Edward lay on the sofa, unfortunately this time, there was no excuse, such as dog vomit, to sleep in the same bed so Edward, the always gentleman when it came to Bella, took the sofa.

Edward rose, scratching his bed head hair, which stuck up in more directions than Alice's. He stood up stretching and allow the blanket to fall to the floor. He soon regretted it as the cold air hit his bare chest. He looked around for his clothes and remembered they were in the bathroom so walked into the kitchen in only his boxers.

Edward walked in, half asleep and eyes barely open. He reached both arms out in a zombie manner and walked stiffly towards the kitchen counter, where Bella stood, back to him, buttering a piece of toast.

Edward breathed in the scent of the breakfast and followed it, eyes closed. He reached Bella and snaked one arm around her waist to grab once slice and handed it to his other hands but left his arm around her.

Bella began blushing, while Edward began munching on his toast, still half asleep. Suddenly, a loud knock on the door made both Bella and Edward jump, also causing Edward's eyes to snap open.

"Oh, I forgot! Yesterday, Emily told me she was coming to the match but didn't have any Rover's gear so I said I'd lend her one of my jerseys." Bella announced, slipping out of Edward's hold and going to fetch the jersey.

Edward trudged towards Bella's front door, growling out a series of complaints against Jacob. He opened the door and through gritted teeth, he screeched out his angry greeting, "Jacob! HI! _AGAIN!!!"_

"Hey guys!" Bella welcomed the couple as they sat on her sofa; she entered, carrying a slightly faded green Rover's polo shirt with the large crest covering most of the torso.

"Here's my old jersey, I'm sorry it's the only spare I have." Bella said, handing Emily the jersey. Emily took it with a smile as she examined the front. "It's okay Bella, I don't mind hammy-downs."

"Did. Someone. Say. Hammy-down?!?!" Alice screeched, appearing in the doorway. "Alice?" everyone asked in unison, surprised by her sudden appearance.

"There is NO way any friend of mine will wear a..hammy-down!" Alice spat the word out as if it was acid, she then added softly, "We have to go shopping" Emily turned to Alice and admitted, "Alice, I have no money."

"But you'd go if you had money?" Alice questioned. "Of course." Emily replied. A mischievous grin spread across Alice's face, stretching from ear to ear. She pulled something from her pocket and excitedly said," I do!"

Emily scanned the small plastic card and read, _Mr. Brandon _for the owner. Emily didn't need to read any further, she had heard about the "disagreement" between Alice and her father, she also knew, there was no way she was getting out of this.

"Okay, let's go!" Emily shrugged, standing up while Alice clapped. Alice grabbed her coat and both were out the door in seconds though Alice thought she heard someone shout, "Good luck!" to Emily.

"_I wonder what Emily could need luck with?" _Alice thought, not realising the "threat" was her. But little did either know, an even bigger threat lurked outside.

"Alice, did we have to purchase the entire shop?" Emily teased. Alice smiled back as they walked back to Bella's apartment, "Well, it never hurt to have extras." She said, shaking her arm that was snaked with bag straps.

Alice and Emily's fun was ruined by a sharp, high pitched, glass cracking voice that could only belonged to only one devil in disguise. "Oh look girl's, it's Scar-face and "her little friend"." Rosalie's voice deepened at the last part.

Both Emily and Alice turned to the source of the noise, a group of underlie dressed, overly make upped underachievers that were Rosalie's friend, or as Rosalie called them her, "totally .B.F.F's"

Alice looked to Emily, the one who normally could control her emotions, and she was teary eyed. Emily turned to walk away, "If I were her, I'd never go out, I'd be _**Scar**_-let!" another of Rosalie's groupies shouted, followed by a round of laughing and jeers.

Alice stepped closer on that note, only a few feet from Rosalie. Although smaller than Rosalie and her ballet friends, she spoke in a tone that made them all shrivel.

"I'd rather be "short" and "Scar-la" than afraid to go near a candle in case my nose melted!!" she stated loudly, causing Rosalie's entire posse to gasp and reactively raise a protective hand to their noses.

"Dr. Nicholotos did a totally fantablous job and these noses are Italian, they're fire-proof!" Another of Rosalie's gang stated matter-of-factly. To this, Alice had to laugh, which caused Rosalie to close the distance and tower over the spiky haired devil.

Alice's response was to stand on her tippy toes, although this didn't equal their heights it did only make her 5 inches shorter. With one final stare off, the slagging war began.

* * *

"I wonder what's taken Em and Alice so long; I saw them drive around the corner 10 minutes ago." Jacob thought aloud. He then continued to stand and go to Bella's window to look for the two missing girls.

Edward took the chance to speak to Bella privately; it felt as though the item in his pocket weight tons, a burden that burned through his jeans, pressuring him to act.

"Bella, I want to tell you something." He started, Bella looked into his eyes, trying to guess his next sentence but failed. "Bella....I think your just the most-" Edward was about to say beautiful when a word cut him off through the window.

"Shorty!"

"You think I'm short?" Bella questioned, she had closed her eyes, allowing herself to sink under the spell of Edward's voice, and she wasn't expecting that though.

"Barbie!"

"Guys check this out!" Jacob beaconed towards the window, Edward and Bella obeyed, and looked down at the scene below. What they saw made them want to gasp in horror and laugh in hysterics all at once.

"The other 6 dwarfs like, totally called and wanted you home!" Rosalie spat at Alice. "Oh yeah, Pamela Anderson also called, she wants her silicone back!" she retorted. Rosalie gasped, "I've only ever had my nose done, and my front teeth!" she admitted.

Alice chuckled darkly, "Oh please, like your teeth are your only side-by-side enhancements!" Emily just gaped at the younger, spiky haired woman, she had heard of Alice's never-back-down attitude but this was extreme, Rosalie was twice her size and double her strength!.

Alice truly was a example of the saying; it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog.

Above, Edward couldn't believe his friend said that to his cousin, he had to slap a hand over his mouth and grab the window sill to stop himself from falling over with laughter.

Bella and Jacob also had to find some form of support as they toppled from the laughter, though Jacob sought an armchair while Bella clung to Edward. The three went back to looking out the window though what they saw stopped their laughter.

After Alice's last insult, Rosalie and her 4 friends surrounded Emily and Alice, seeming prepared for a fight. "We gotta get down there!" Bella said, running for the door, Edward followed her.

"I wish it was a mud fight." Jacob said, dream like. Bella and Edward stopped in their tracks, turned to face the younger man and both smacked him in the arm before continuing running.

"What did I do?!?!" Jacob demanded. "Something stupid...AS USSUAL!" Edward shouted back. Jacob grumbled a few curse words before running to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"Alice for crying out loud, I thought we agreed not to get arrested again this week?" Bella questioned as they walked through her apartment door. "Well.....I wasn't arrested!" Alice defended herself.

"Yes but lunging for someone and then shout out several threats could wind you up in a cell!" Bella warned, Alice just smiled innocently. After clearing the air and turning the atmosphere back into a joyful one, the gang took out all the items Alice bought and separated them into piles.

"Edward, come on you cannot wear that old thing! Wheres that new Rover's jersey you bought last week?!" Alice asked as Edward was wearing a much too small jersey from 3 years ago.

"I...sold it." He answered, which raised many eyebrows. "But it was limited addition!" Jacob whined, "I know....but I needed the money." Edward answered emotionally. He had to pay for Rosalie's new dress and spa day from when she helped him impress Bella with the push up stunt.

Also, he had to buy something more important, he patted his front pocket.

After painting themselves green with the face paints, hair dye, scarves, boas, hats, gloves, jerseys, coats, team tracksuits, flags and signs the gang looked themselves over.

Amanda and Mel had showed up half way through everyone changing and they gathered random items to dress up in. Amanda had her Rover's hat, face painted with shamrocks and crests. She also wore her Rover's official tracksuit and scarf. Both girls also had random streaks of green through their hair.

Mel had a green hair band strap, two green lines under her eyes with shamrocks on each cheek and, like Amanda; she also wore her Rover's tracksuit and a scarf as a belt.

Alice wore a green hairband with two shamrocks sticking out, SHAMROCK ROVERS in graffiti style across her forehead, her jersey, scarf belt and flag as a cape.

Emily simply wore a brand new jersey and SR in green on one cheek, the other too marred by her scars to paint over. Jacob wore a full Rover's tracksuit but wore his scarf covering his nose and mouth, he then pulled his hood up to which Emily stared at him until he pulled both down.

Bella and Edward took the longest to get ready as they did each other's face paint and hair spray. Bella had long green curls mixed with her chocolate ones and many different Shamrock Rover's logos across her face.

Edward had an army cameo styled face with different shades of green and lightening streaks through his hair. Both also wore their jerseys and had different scarves while Bella wore a green and white feathered boa around her waist.

"Ready?" Emily asked, she stood her camera on the table and ran around to join Jacob in the huddle. They decided on a group shot before the game and all smiled cheesy.

"Everyone shout, Rover's are champions!" Amanda yelled and everyone laughed out, "Rover's will be champs!" they kept their smiles, waiting for the flash when Amanda added lightly, "Unless they cream us."

Everyone's smiles dropped into shocked scowls while Amanda remained the only one smiling as the flash went off, signalling the start of the legendary night.


	32. Let the games begin II

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, "Amanda" :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story...........**

* * *

Emmet McCarthy-Cullen stood, watching his team pull up their green striped socks and tighten their boots, young fingers shook while pulling their laces, older ones remained physically calm, the pre-match jitters were mental.

"Bohemians." Emmett stated, drawing the attention to him. A half smile bubbling on his lips. "Our good old friends." The team laughed lowly. "I could give an inspiring speech, one we will all remember for the rest of our lives, but then again, that would make me like all the other Samuel. of the world."

More laughter from the team, Emmett wasn't known for seriousness.

After leaving the floor open for Gary Twigg to give a captain's speech, Emmett stepped out, walking down the tunnel, he looked out from the shadows to the large, loud crowd.

Seas of green stood out against the two of red and black, a lot of Bohemians, a lot of Rovers, side by side in the grand arena. Emmett thought back to the last final between these teams, only being a lad at the time.

He shuddered at the memory.

Focusing now on his current job, to bring the Rover's to another great victory. Scanning the audience, looking for trouble starters, but also waiting for his team to come out, his eyes were caught by something.

Or someone.

In his eyes, he saw blond hair that shone like the sun, blue eyes as deep as the sea, despite her skin being clouded by false tan, he could see pale beauty beneath.

Emmett thought to himself, he never had thought this deep, felt this much love. Whoever this girl was, he needed to know her name, anything he could find out about her.

He needed her number!

Snapped out of his thoughts by the shouting of both teams, readying for the match. He turned and smiled to his men before leading them out into the flashing lights, screaming fans and that Bohemian beauty.

_This is it, the final folks! The away team already on the pitch, waiting for Emmett Cullen to finish the team talk at the bench. Oh, now he's ready, let's see the starting line up:_

_Barry Murphy in goal of course, legend in the making Barry!  
Darragh Maguire, Craig Sives, Barret Johnson, Stephen Rice, Aidan Price...what a rhyme!_

The green sea laughed at the commentary.

_Thank you, thank you. Now, to finish it up, Padraig Hammond, new-boy Jason Chambers and...the Shamrock son...GARY TWIGG!!!!!!!!_

Waiting for the erupting chorus of cheers and chants of "Flag Flying High!" to end the commentator then continued.

_A legendry match before it has even started, now...let the game begin!_

* * *

_And the ref blows whistle for half time, Rover's 0 Bohemians 1._

A deafening roar for the Bohemian section, a series of boos from the Shamrock Rover's fans. Many left, for the toilet or for snacks but a group of young fans stayed put.

"I can't believe that point was allowed, even I could tell he was off side."  
"Emily dear, it's called a goal."  
"Oh."

Jacob continued to try teaching Emily football terms. She had made some progress on the Luas over, now understanding off-side and also a little history of both squads.

Edward was waving to Bella, who was down on the pitch. She waved back and continued to take a few pictures and scroll through the ones she already took.

She had a great shot of Jason Byrne's goal, another of the "dirty tackle" on Darragh Maguire by Jason Byrne, which was more of Darragh running while Jason did a superman impression. She had plenty of the crowd, some cheering, some in absolute anger.

Edward, Alice, Amanda and Mel were talking about the match, discussing tactics, debating their chances of bouncing back, and also thinking of chants to start against Jason Byrne.

"How about 'You-Mother-Fuc-"  
"No Amanda!"  
"But he is! The cheat totally dived with no one around him!"

Everyone agreed with her, she then decided on starting a chant about the referee, "Should have gone to Specsavers!" The half time chatter started until a buzz was heard over Mel's steward radio.

_Stewards on look out for rouge fan on pitch, heading towards grid F-13, chasing dog._

Listening to the transmission, all four looked down to the pitch, seeing a girl around Mel and Amanda's age chasing a small dog. Mel took out her radio after saying bye and ran towards the barrier.

"I see the fan and am within detaining distance, perusing." Mel laughed at her cop impersonation and hopped the barrier and ran out onto the pitch. Laughter was heard from the crowd as it was like a long train.

"Woof!" the little dog barked, enjoying the game.

"Lloyd, get back here!" the chasing girl shouted, sprinting after him.

"Hey, Galway United kid, get back here!" Mel shouted, chasing, almost catching the other girl but each time her nails just scraped the Galway United jersey the runner wore.

_Hang on folks, looks like the second half will have to be stalled until this is sorted._ Even the commentator was laughing at the chase. Although it was amusing, Amanda was now annoyed, the second half was going to be delayed!

Not on her watch.

"This is taken too long, I'm going in!" she shouted, running down the stairs, and jumping over the wall. Edward and Alice chased her down but couldn't catch her, so stood down at the barricade watching.

Amanda easily caught up with the procession, rugby tackling the dog owner to the ground, Bella ran up, not knowing to break this up, or take this photo opportunity.

She decided on the latter.

Amanda sat on top of the un-known girl and raised a fist. Mel tried grabbing the fist, "She delayed the match!" Amanda roared. "You can't hit a stranger!" she yelled.

"Fine! What's your name?!"  
"Alex!"  
"Nice to meet you, now I can hit you!"

In a desperate attempt to stop her friend, Mel did an unthinkable thing. Something Amanda would kill someone for doing. Gulping, she did a true sacrifice.

Mel reached and grabbed her friend's precious Rover's hat and threw it on the ground.

Gasps were heard from Bella, Alice and Edward and even Jacob on the other side of the pitch, the three stewards that were coming over to help had even stopped dead in the middle of the pitch.

Everyone knew Amanda Cullens had a temper.

"She didn't hit the hat?!" Alice sighed, "She did." Edward said through the hand he covered his mouth in shock with. Both watched as Amanda stood up, the girl, Alex, scrambled to her feet.

Seeing the navy hat on the ground, the little pup, Lloyd ran over and picked it up in his mouth. Amanda glared at Mel, who took a step back, raising her hands.

"You have 3 seconds to give me my hat back." Amanda growled, eyes squinted.  
"But the dog has-"  
"3"  
"LLOYD!"  
"2"  
"AHHHH"  
"1"

Lloyd ran, enjoying another chase, Mel a foot behind, Amanda only seconds later, the girl Alex stood shocked for a moment before taken up the last spot in this chase.

"Lloyd!" Alex shouted  
"Mel!" Amanda growled.  
"Jesus!" Mel shrieked.

Jumping and lightly catching the dog, Mel slid to the ground with Lloyd in her arms, taken the hat from his mouth, she held it up, "I got it! Hey Amanda I go-"

She couldn't finish her sentence due to Amanda tackling her to the ground, grabbing the hat, sticking it back on and the two friends continued to fight.

Alex ran up and grabbed Lloyd, holding him tightly. She watched on as the stewards and three Gardai ran out to stop the brawl. Escorted off she could help but think.

_Psychos!_

* * *

"89th minute, 89th minute!" Edward panicked, Jason Byrne ran up...offside! "No! No way! REF!" but it was too late, Jason has scored, and the ref allowed it.

* * *

"Run Gary RUN!" only a minute later, Gary Twigg had the ball, kicking it up and jumping, bicycle-kicking it into the left hand corner of the goal.

"YESSS! WWOOOHOOOO!" The Rover's stand erupted with new hope, only a goal to equalise, two to win. It was possible, it could happen.

But would it?

_And....oh....I'm not sure was that a tackle but, yes the ref is calling it, red card on Darragh Maguire, coming on in his place is Jason Chambers, hmmm, young rookie, I'm not sure what game Emmett McCarthy is playing._

The crowd was silent, "woo"ing and trying to distract Jason Byrne as he lined up for the penalty shot. Running, he faked which direction he was going and Barry Murphy fell for it.

The goalie jumped left, and Jason shot right, open goal.

The crowd screamed as the seconds ticked by and the ball was inches from net.

* * *

**Oh! Will the ball go in?! How will the Rover's bounce back....or will they?**

**Now Alex...finally you recived your gift for being the awesomest diobolical reveiwer ever! Hope you liked it....sorry "Amanda" almost kicked your head in though....at least "Mel" stopped it :)**

**Find out only on...the new and improved Edward the wild Rover**

**Mel out :)**


	33. Let the games begin III

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story....**

_**Previously on E.T.W.R:**_

_The crowd screamed as the seconds ticked by and the ball was inches from net._

* * *

"_Oh and it's bounced off the cross bar, Rover's have the ball, run boys in green run!"_

There was much screaming, roaring and some crying as the ball was kicked up the pitch. Gary Twigg once again lined up for yet another shot and....another goal!

"Come on come on!" Edward was jumping up and down, across in another stand, he could see Jacob's large tan frame doing the same. The two were more excited than kids being told they would be locked in a candy and toy store for a year.

He looked down to the side line, Bella was doing the same and a chant of "You only sing when your winning" from the Rover's, directed at the Bohemian fans.

"_20 seconds left of extra time , anyone's game, and, oh what a steal from mid-field, go on my son!" _the commentator had lost all professional stature, he too screamed louder than any fan.

"_And back up to Bohemian's goal, wait, Gary shoot, no, not to the rookie!, Chambers shoots-" _the commentator sighed, feeling defeat and then a gasp came, even from the player, Chambers himself.

"_It..ITS A GOAL! Referee blew the whistle, that's it, game over, ROVERS ARE VICTORIOUS!_"

A pitch invasion occurred, the Bohemian players barely making it off before they were trampled by the hordes of green and white Rover's fans. Of course the Shamrock Rovers players couldn't escape.

Each player was lifted up onto many shoulders, being carried around like kings. Gary Twigg smiled widely and clasped hands with many fans, the other players raised their hands in the air like warriors but James Chambers still seemed to be in shock, at least until a fan girl came up and pecked him on the cheek.

Edward, Alice, Jacob and even Bella ran over. After noticing Bella holding her camera over her head, Edward hoisted her up onto his shoulders, smiling up at her, she smiled down at him.

Walking up to the gang at the edge of crowd was a slightly limping Amanda and a bandaged Mel. They had spent the second half in the medical room, watching from a fuzzy T.V.

And also ignoring each other.

Keeping their distance from each other, they joined in the celebrations. After the yells quietened due to horse throats, an announcement came over the intercom.

_Okay okay please, can we have the Rover's boys back and everyone return to their seats for the champion's ceremony. Don't worry ladies they will be back out after the music performance of...well I actually don't know yet so look out!_

After laughing with the fans for another minute the team ran back into the changing rooms, bring many bottles of champagne and other alcohol that the crowd had giving them, Gary Twigg was even wearing a woman's bra atop his head.

Everyone walked back towards the stands but Bella tapped Edward on the shoulder. "Is that your dad and Carlisle fighting?" she pointed towards the two suited men near the opposite tunnel, clearly arguing.

Edward let her down but held onto her hand, leading her towards them. As the approached, they could hear what the argument was about.

"What do you mean Carlisle?!"  
"The band we booked for the musical act before the ceremony cancelled!"  
"This isn't good, my reputation!"  
"And the fans paying for a concert!"

"_Of course,_ them too." Aro sneered, only feet away now Bella listened in closer. "We need a talented musician and fast!" Carlisle spoke his thoughts. Bella had a sudden memory.

"_You made my dream job happen, I'm going to make yours happen too_."

"Edward could do it." Everyone turned to look at her, even Edward. "Wha?..." he said, mouth falling open, leaning forward slightly. "Absolutely not!" Aro spat at the very idea of it.

"All he needs is a guitar!" Bella continued, "There are plenty of guitars in the store room down the hall." Carlisle continued, showing full support. Aro still shook 'no'.

Carlisle clasped a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Aro, think of your wife, wouldn't she want this for Edward." There was a spark, some emotion flickered across Aro's face but was gone too quickly for anyone to tell what it was.

Sighing deeply, Aro spoke, "For the sake of the paying fans who wish to see some form of musical act...he may go on." Aro then walked off, not his usual march of power but the stroll of a man deep in thought.

"Good luck my nephew." Carlisle gave Edward a manly hug, Edward was still in shock at the fact he was going on stage...in front of thousands of people.

Carlisle then pulled Bella into a hug. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Thank you Bella, for everything." She smiled back, knowing he meant helping Edward with his dream.

"I have to go alert the journalists about this change, good luck, I know you will be brilliant!" Carlisle said as he ran off, "He will!" Bella said, grabbing a still shocked Edward's hand and dragging him towards the storage room.

"It's a little cramped in here." Bella said as she rummaged through the many wires and amps, trying to find where the guitars were. Edward stood at the door, watching.

Lifting up a Spanish guitar, just like his own one, Bella asked.

"How about this one?"  
"Bella I can't do this."  
"Do you want an electric instead?"  
"No, not the guitar, I can't perform."  
"Yes you can!"

He turned away, looking out to the corridor, he could hear the crowds from where he stood, how could he manage to stand in front of them? Bella walked over and placed her palm against his cheek, he turned around, she put her other hand on the other side too.

"I believe in you Edward."

This gave Edward a new hope, not just for the performance, but the burden in his back pocket seemed to grow wings, instead of drowning him it lifted him above the water.

"I can do this." He stated, thinking of both things he was going out to do...in front of everyone. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaned up, he closed his eyes at the exact same moment, leaning down, both thinking they were making the first move.

"Cullen, you're on in five let's go!" someone shouted outside the door, interrupting the peace of their beating hearts and ragged breathing. Both jumped apart, looking down.

"I guess...I better go."  
"Erm, yeah....su-sure."

Bella swallowed her embarrassment and reached out, pecking him lightly on the cheek. "Good luck." She whispered and quickly backed out of the room, closing the door.

She slid down the doorway, sitting on the ground. Gingerly tracing a fingertip against her lips, they were still sparking with electricity.

He stepped forward and pressed his back to the door, sliding down into a sitting position. Brushing his fingers across his cheek, he could still feel the blazing fire from where Bella had kissed him.

"Woha."  
"Woha!"

Edward gulped on the stage that was set up in the middle of the field, it only had a microphone for him and tables set up with the medals and trophy on them.

The stadium blacked out for a moment, a spot light would fall on him any moment. He took his time to look down to Bella, who was on the field with her camera ready.

"I can't do this." He whispered down to her again.  
"Yes you can Edward, this is your dream!"  
"What do I even play?!"  
"Your own songs!"  
"But what if I make a fool of myself?!"  
"Edward...you have to take a chance on the things you love!"

Gulping once more, Edward made up his decision just as the spotlight shone on him, the stadium cheered. He smiled shyly, waiting for quiet, soon the cheers died out and he spoke in a small, timid voice.

"Ehm...Hello, I'm Edward. I'm going to play an original song for you all." The crowds cheered again. He noticed the most of the Bohemian fans had left, at least there wouldn't be and boos....

Unless he sucked.

Stringing his guitar, lights appeared around him now, Bella was slightly visible at the side. Edward looked down at her, imagining the whole stadium, the whole world disappeared...it was only him...and Bella.

He opened his mouth, took in a deep breath, and began to sing.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOoOoO How will Edward do? Is this the terrific start or terrible end to his musical dreams? What life changing question is asked to Bella?**

**Find out only.....ON THE 3RD LAST CHAPTER OOOOOOF..............**

**Edward the Wild Rover-er-er-er-er-er!**

**Mel out :)**


	34. Let tomorrow begin

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story....**

_**Previously on E.T.W.R:**_

_He opened his mouth, took in a deep breath, and began to sing._

* * *

"_You are my heart,  
You are my soul,  
Baby girl you're the one,  
keeping me whole._

_I love you completely,_  
_You own, every part of me_  
_I'd do anything to see you smile,_  
_I'd die just to be with you awhile._

_You see me down to my core,  
Chocolate eyes, brown curls, I adore.  
And...I'm gonna forget the sha-ame.  
Baby girl, I'm gonna shout out your na-me!"_

This is it, his mystery love, he's going to say it... Bella began tearing up, her heart was about to shatter, she only stayed to keep taking pictures of Edward's performance, only professional.

"_Bella, you own my heart,  
Bella you had it from the start,  
Bella, you have my soul,  
Bella, you're the one, keeping me whole......._

"Bella, will you come up for the finishing chorus?"

The tears welded up but this time out of joy and love, she slowly climbed up the metal steps as Edward kept the notes going, stringing his guitar to his music until she reached him.

Smiling widely, and changing the beat to a softer melody, he continued to sing in a whisper.

"_Bella, I love you,  
Bella, I hope you love me too,  
Bella, make me all that I can be...._

Sinking down onto one knee, the microphone coming with him, he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a navy blue, velvet box.

"BELLA SWAN, WILL YOU MARRY ME?!"

Bella gasped as the stadium erupted with cheering, awwws and wolf whistles. Jacob seemed to be the main cause of that, signalling for his whole section to do it.

"Say yes!" a audience member shouted, suddenly the whole crowd copied, "Say yes, say yes, say yes!" chants started, Edward held the microphone up to her, his eyes still held worry of rejection in them.

"...I...Of cours-...YES!"

The cheering began again as Edward jumped up and sweeped Bella into his arms, kissing all the way, spinning her around before letting her slide down, still in his embrace.

"I knew this would happen." Alice cheered from the audience. Amanda and Mel didn't even notice they were standing next to each other. Turning to look at who they had both just elbowed.

In the spirit of the moment, they jumped into a hug, "I'm sorry I blacked your eye!" Amanda cried, "I'm sorry I made you look like a hill-billy!" Mel commented Amanda's two knocked out front teeth.

"Looks like Bella's your new in-law!" Alice shouted over the noise, smiling. Amanda shrugged, "I rather have her in the family than _Rosalie_." Alice laughed, then thought out loud. "Hmmm, I haven't seen Rosalie for awhile."

As thought this thought cause Rosalie to pop into sight, Alice noticed her slinking off down the tunnel. _This can't be good._ She thought and left the girls to find out Rosalie's motive.

* * *

"Damn it, how do you work this stupid thing?!" Rosalie yelled, smacking the side of Bella's camera with her hand, she couldn't figure out which button to even switch it on, how was she suppose to complete her totally super smart plan?

She felt a strong hand tip her on the shoulder. Turning around, she was surprised to find a strong, gorgeous man, smiling at her; he could be a model, or a wrestler.

Either way, he was her new target.

"Do you need some...assistance?" he asked politely, she smiled seductively back, maybe he could help her. "Yes, I can't get my camera to start, could you help?" Raising a golden eyebrow to weaking his resistance even further, Emmett McCarthy couldn't help but say "Yeah, yeah of course." He took the camera from her and flipped it around quickly as he could, finding the 'on' button.

Looking over his shoulder, Rosalie saw Alice looking around, _Damn she'll ruin it!_ Desperately she looked around, _wait, he's that Rover coach, that's his office!_

Looking at the "Manager's Office" she smiled again flirtingly, "How about we go somewhere more...private." Emmett looked up, gaping, almost drooling. Smugly standing up straight, he held a hand towards his door.

"Step into my office." He stated, holding the door for her. She smiled again as she walked past him but something caught her attention. She locked eyes with Alice, then Alice looked down at Emmett's hand.

_Bella's camera? This defiantly can't be good._ Walking towards the office Rosalie and Emmett stepped into, Alice was ready to raise hell to get her friends camera back until someone stopped her.

"Alice." Jasper caught her arm, holding it lightly. "Jas-Jas-Jazz?!" She squeaked in surprise. He smiled in acknowledgment. "Good game." He stated, she nodded. Wishing she could stay, but still had to help her friend Alice pulled her arm out of his hold.

"I'm sorry...I have to go." She said, taking another step away from him. He reached out again, desperate. "I have something to tell you!" this stopped her for a moment, but she kept walking.

"Alice please, I have something for you." He handed her a bag, a paper bag with no design or indication of where it came from. Curiously, she opened it.

"A Jedward T-shirt?" she questioned, staring down at the white fabric, then back into her former love's eyes. "But you said you bought this for a girl you lo..." she didn't finish.

"Yes, I did say that didn't I?" he said, a smile bubbling on his lips. Alice's mouth opened into a shocked "o". "You meant...me?" she forgot everything at that moment. Her name, where she was, what she was meant to do...

Everything but Jasper.

"Yes." He whispered back, leaning down, only inches apart, waiting for her approval. She closed the gap, kissing him in such a way to show her love for him, how much she missed him, how much she needed him.

* * *

Unaware, there was a different type of kissing only a door away from them, Alice and Jasper left, hand in hand to find the rest of the group. On the other side of the door, Emmett McCarthy stumbled towards the door, lipstick imprints covering his entire face.

"Well, erm, call me!" he said, and left to find his team. Rosalie walked out, fixing her lipstick while looking at her reflection in her palm sized mirror.

She considered, she would call him; he seemed to be different than her past boyfriends and...She felt slightly attached. _Hmmm...Maybe he's the one, at least he's a good kisser._

She left those thoughts for later, she had more important things to do. Using the skills Emmett had thought her, at least the ones with a camera, she now knew what to do to complete her scheme.

Scrolling through the pictures, calling "dork-oid" whenever she saw any of her cousin, which was often. "Yes!" she had found the one she wanted, the final goal by that James Chambers.

_Unkie Aro would kill for this shot, and kill if he didn't get it. Poor Bella_

Cackling evilly, she scrolled through her options as she walked back to secretly place Bella's camera back.

Still smiling, she hit 'delete photo'.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOH did anyone cry? Just asking, I was trying to make a ridiculously romantic scene there, hope it worked! Also Alannah, did you break your chair?**

**OoOoOo only one more chapter left!!!! What will happen? **

**How will the gang take to Jasper coming back? How will Edward's future hang on the line next chapter, along with Bella and Carlisle's carriers?! Will Rosalie win?**

**Find out, only on Edward the Wild Rover!**

**Mel out :) **


	35. Tomorrows here

_**Disclaimer: **__I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story....**

_**Previously on E.T.W.R:**_

_Still smiling, Rosalie hit 'delete photo'_

* * *

Bella and Edward walked, hand in hand, a ring on her finger to his father's office. He had Rosalie, who was surprisingly smiling despite her team losing, to tell both of them to come up to his office.

As they passed, many gawked at her hand, the ring. She felt as though the beautiful golden ring bore a large neon sign screaming _look at me!_

Bella didn't care, the ring meant nothing on her hand, only Edward's hand in hers was.

Knocking on his door, a jolly tune that made Bella giggle, Edward opened the door, both radiating pure happiness. The scene before Bella made her slightly un-easy.

Carlisle stood, he too was called up but like Bella and Edward, he didn't know why. Laurent was also there, looking shifty in the corner. Sitting down next to Carlisle, Bella and Edward waited for Aro to speak.

"Bella, I trust you have the photos from last night." Aro addressed her, he had a slightly evil smile on his face that Bella didn't understand. Confidently though, she stood up and handed her camera to him.

"Yes, and a great one of the final goal by James Chambers." Rosalie laughed at this, Bella still didn't understand what was going on as Aro flicked through the photos, not even looking, just trying to find the one he wanted.

It wasn't there.

"Bella, it is one thing to fail, but another to _lie_" Aro hissed. "What?" Bella asked, Aro turned the camera to face her. "You didn't get that final goal, I asked for the final goal, where is the final goal?!"

Bella gaped in horror, Aro smiled. Edward had once told him that his new fiancé loved photography, now he could crush her dreams and his son's spirit all in one, two idiotic birds, one smart stone.

"But-but-but I did take the photo, it was there, I swear it!" Bella choked, her previous happiness and confidence was now replaced by horror and defeat.

"Well, your word won't sell papers now will it?" Aro cooed, catching his son's face in the corner of his eye, absolute anger, this was better than he thought it would be.

"Aro, what about the photos of Edward's performance, we are the only ones who know him personally, run an article about him." Aro regretted bringing his brother up to rub his nose in Bella and Edward's defeat.

"Carlisle, who would possibly want to read about _him._" Aro didn't even say his son, or address Edward by name. Bella wanted to speak up but Carlisle bet her to it.

"Well on and Spin.102 this morning, they were talking about Edward and also I heard _The Star_ wants an interview and photos." Edward was shocked by his uncle's answer. People actually like his music?!

"15 minutes of fame Carlisle, 15 minutes of fame." Aro sighed, pretending to actually care. "Actually brother, it would give our paper an edge, think about it. Every other newspaper in Ireland is going to have photos of the match. _We _could be the only one with the match _and_ Edward's story-"

Aro cut Carlisle off, "Brother, if you dare print that story I shall have to fire both you and Bella." Carlisle stood up, sighing deeply, "Well then brother, our business is ended, I am printing the story."

Edward and Bella couldn't help but stare, Carlisle was going to give up his job, the only source of income for him, Esme and Rosalie. Bella couldn't help but feel grateful Edward had an uncle like Carlisle in his life.

"How are you going to support your family dear brother?" Carlisle scoffed when Aro said 'dear brother'. "Some cut backs may be in order, Rose dear, I'm afraid monthly shopping trips are going to have to go."

Rosalie sneered at her own father, " Oh no, if you and mother are in the poor house, I'm moving in with Unkie!" Looking innocently to her uncle, Rosalie was silently asking permission.

"We would be welcome to have you my dear." Aro raised his hands in a welcoming manner. Carlisle didn't seem hurt or betrayed, he actually smiled. _Imagine how Amanda will feel about that! _Thought Edward.

"Well, my darling daughter, your are the legal age and I can't stop you...I'm just sad to hear this, you see, your mother and I couldn't believe our luck, we won the lotto! 25,000 euro, what a prize!"

Everyone just stared at Carlisle, you smiled in return. "What do you plan to do with that money brother? With your carrier?!" Aro lost all bitterness, he wanted some cut in the loot.

"Well, I think Edward would need a manger, don't you? Someone who knows the business world and its _cruelty._" Aro squinted at his brother's accusations. "Ha ha, please, I want nothing to do with that nonsense!"

"Hmm, and I guess my winnings will go to helping promote my client's music, that is until he is famous enough to stand alone." Carlisle clasped a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"And also to pay for the wedding, it will be a joy to have you in the family Bella." Signalling it was time to leave, Carlisle, Bella and Edward walked towards the door.

"You've thrown away your future Carlisle! You'll be in the gutter, I'll give it five years and you'll be back here begging!" Aro shouted after his brother.

"We shall see in five years then...brother."

**

* * *

**

Oooooh, okay, next chapter is seriously the last chapter...I think I'm gonna cry :(

**So, is Carlisle's risk worth it?  
Will Aro be right?  
How will 5 years change everyone's life?  
What surprise does Emily have for Jacob?  
How will Edward and Bella be as a married couple?  
And how are our other couples doing, Alice/Jasper and Rosalie/Emmett?**

**Find out, on the LAST EVER CHAPTER of.........**

**Edward the Wild Rover!**

**Mel out :_)**


	36. 5 years later

Disclaimer:

_I will kidnap the Rovers and Twilight some day! But for now they are not mine. :(  
Also apparently I don't own myself, I'm properly of the squirrels and FatBhoy's Cupcakes (private joke)_

_I still feel bad as I've been abandoning my other Fan Fiction project Jacob vs. Jasper. I'll have to try even out my attention time for each. :( :)_

As always this story is dedicated to my brilliant, if not mentally unstable best friend, Amanda :)

**Thanks To: **

xxmulxx for being my first reviewer again and also allowing me to write her as Edward's crazy little sister. Also for the impossible to know info on the teams, the story would be nothing without you! And don't worry, I'll get you Edward for next Christmas.

Lacto3.1415 for reviewing and being my kidnapping partner! We _**will**_ get Twilight and Rovers.....someday :)

Alex-nutter for being the awesomenest reviewer ever! You rule! And if FF could give out rewards for reviewers you'd sooooo win :)

ObSeSsEd TwIlIgHt FaN jUmElLe for loving the story & Ireland

FASHION –PIXLE ALICE for been so hyper in her review

Murray1994 for adding the story to your favourites

Maaaru for adding the story to Story Alert and for the cool pen name!

AS90 for reviewing, adding to fav stories and alert all in 1! YAY!

Amanda Rich for adding the story to story alert.

lestat00 for adding the story to alert too :)

In love with a Crooked SmileX for the review and for being so random in skool too :)

Mrs. Ianto Jones, the cooliest name ever! and for adding me to fav author, fav story, author alert, story alert and reveiwed!, Sinead, did you just hit all the lil boxes?!?!?!?!?!

LittleMissRandomXo for the cool name and also adding to her favorites! :)

And finally Hannah redbird for reviewing too. Up the Irish! :P

**Flash backs are in italics and are told in the POV of the person who's flashback it is**

**Now on with the story....**

_**Previously on E.T.W.R:**_

"_We shall see in five years then...brother."_

* * *

**5 years later, Jacob & Emily:**

"Sam, give...me...the remote!" Jacob growled at the large black dog. Sam just wagged his tail, bowing down into a play position. Jacob lunged but the dog was too fast, running under the coffee table.

"Jacob? What are you two doing? Leave Sam alone." Emily scolded as she returned from errands. Even at age 26 he acted like a child.

"It's a ritual Emily, he's been running the house ever since we got him! He has to learn there can only be one Alpha." Jacob was staking his claim.

"Men." Emily muttered, placing the groceries on the kitchen table and washing her hands, she had news for Jacob and she needed to tell him now. "Jacob, can you come in here?" she called into the sitting room where the battle for supremacy raged.

"What's up?" he asked, brushing dog hair off his work trousers, he only had got in from his job a few minutes before Emily, he was a carpenter. He had furnished most of the furniture in their home and partnered with Alice, they had one of the best interior designs in Emily's neighbourhood.

"Jacob, I went to the doctor today-"  
"Why what's wrong?"  
"Nothings wrong Jacob, it's fine, both are fine."  
"Both of what?"

"Jacob, I'm pregnant...on twins."

Jacob's jaw dropped...."Twins...as in two of em?!" Emily only nodded, worried Jacob would think of this as a bad thing. She was shocked by his response. "Alright! 2 more dudes in the house, oh, wait, if their girls then I'm outnumbered and-"

"Jacob...we're going to have children...we have to think of names!" Emily grasped his hands and led him into the sitting room, taking out a pen a paper. "Okay, well for the boy-"  
"Wait you know already?"  
"Yes Jake, one boy, one girl."

"Anyway, I was thinking, Paul for the boy, for my brother. What do you think?" Emily asked, Jacob squinted for a moment, she took this as a 'no'. " I duno Em, I was thinking along the lines of something random, un-heard of, Paul's too common."

Both thought for a moment, Jacob then spoke. "Alec!" Emily raised an eyebrow, "Alec?" Jacob nodded, "He's a Brazilian boxer who knocked out Mike Tyson about 20 years ago, my dad told me about him and the names not common!"

Emily thought for a moment, "My angel Alec, I like it. Now, what to call his sister?" She patted her stomach. "You choose, I picked the boy's name." Jacob said, Emily thought for a moment.

"How about my grandmother's name?"  
"What was it?"  
"Jane."

Jacob nodded, "Alec and Jane, cool." Emily smiled, "our two little angels." She repeated. Jacob raised an eyebrow, "Angels? Their gonna be whiny babies, more like evil witches!" he joked.

Emily shook her head, "No, Alec and Jane, those names make them destined to be sweet, kind, angels."

**

* * *

**

5 years later, Bella and Edward:

"Edward, Carlisle's here!" Bella called up the stairs of their home. Edward walked down and greeted his uncle/manger. The three walked into the kitchen and Bella called out, "Lauren, could you make tea and some sandwiches for our guest please."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." The maid replied, walking behind the marble counter top to find the china cookery. _Back in school she was a loser, now look at her, the bitc-_ "Lauren, Carlisle would like cheese on his sandwich and throw some lettuce on the side for us all."

"Yes Mrs. Cullen." She repeated, going to find the fresh lettuce. "Now Carlisle, how are things?" Edward asked, fixing his silk shirt as he spoke. "Good, very good actually, The X-factor called and asked would you be a coach and also perform next week, I said yes on your behalf."

"Thank you Carlisle, I'm sure you received your check last week on time." Edward asked, "Yes, thank you for the necklace for Esme, she wore all week we spent in Portugal." Carlisle smiled through his new, natural tan.

Bella thought back, the road through these five years that led them to this bliss life. After Rosalie moved in with Aro and Amanda, Amanda had caused so much trouble Rosalie moved out two months later with her boyfriend Emmett.

Although she didn't like Rosalie, Bella thought Amanda's use of the blow-torch was a little...hooliganish.

Aro had demanded to become Edward's manger, being his father and all. Edward said that might have worked, if he didn't say "he wanted nothing to do with that nonsense." Many arguments arose, especially since Amanda sided with Edward over Aro.

Afterwards, Amanda spent every minute she wasn't in school, jail or out at Carlisle's where Edward lived for a short while. It was quite funny, the girl that Amanda almost bet up at the match was now hers and Mel's new friend, going to a school only down the road, she appeared around the Cullen manor a lot, though this sometimes annoyed Bella, especially when Alex would look, droolingly at her husband.

After the wedding, Edward moved into Bella's apartment. Only after a few months of gigs at parades and being the opening act for other bands Edward's carrier finally took off.

Carlisle had invested almost all of his lotto winnings into Edward's carrier that when Edward finally had enough money, he gave 45% of his wages to his manager. Carlisle then used these earnings to buy Aro out of his share of _The Herald_.

Laurent stayed on and now both were partners. Carlisle then gave Bella her job back with a promotion, she was now 'Leading Photographer' meaning she got the best photo gigs and best pay. Life was good.

Now Amanda was 18 and lived with them, finishing off her 6th year of school, final year. Bella could remember back to her final year, back when the pressures of the future scared her, now the present was pure heaven.

Greater than heaven now that she had Edward.

Alice and Jasper were still going strong, now living in Jasper's apartment. Alice had gotten her degree in business management but also went back for a fashion design degree. She now set up her own fashion business, mixing both degrees together.

She also designed Edward's outfits for each concert, appearance and gig, giving her business a boost.

Jasper went back to be a science teacher at Mel and Amanda's school, soon becoming a "favourite" teacher among the girls, Mel once told them that he was the new hottie, much to Alice's chagrin. Amanda even said,

"You know, out of the Bohemian shirt, he's kinda cute."  
"Out of his clothes huh?" Mel questioned.  
"Excuse me?" Alice had asked the two, then 4th year girls.  
"Nothing!"

Bella laughed at the memory, but was brought back to the present. The wonderful present day, Edward and Carlisle had finished their business talk and had moved onto lighter topics.

"I guess I better be off, Esme and I are off to Galway for the weekend" Carlisle stood up and put on his coat. Edward walked him out and then back into the kitchen.

"Well we better freshen up for the picnic today." Bella announced, standing. "Picnic?" Edward asked, "Yes, remember we all said we'd get together for brunch before going to the match." Bella answered. "Oh yes, I forgot." Edward had changed slightly over the years, maturing and growing into a upper class like man.

But he still loved Shamrock Rovers.

* * *

"YES! Come on ya beauty!" Edward shouted, common accent ringing through. Bella laughed by his side as they celebrated yet another goal. Bella laughed, she still was a much quieter supporter than Edward.

"You know, I'm going to have to turn you into a mad, dedicated as hell supporter." He murmured down to her. "It will take forever for that to happen!" Bella answered. "We have forever to try." Was his answer before sweeping her into a kiss.

Yes, they had forever to change, forever to kiss, forever to spend together. Bella continued to smile the whole match, planning the rest of her life with Edward.

The rest of Forever.

* * *

.

**So....I just wanna say thank you to you awesome readers, especially Alex, I hope you enjoyed becoming a character! :)**

**But now, it's over, last chapter...it was a good run, I'm sorry the story had to be deleted half way through but complications arose, but at long last we are here...**

**The End.**

**Mel out....but not for long, the Prequeal to E.T.W.R will be up soon!**


	37. Prequeal Preveiw

_Hello dear readers and welcome to another of my Twilight parodies! This is the prequel to Edward the Wild Rover, _

_This is the second story in my "Edward" series. Two stories relate to each other, the third one will be a single story, not connected to Edward the Saviour or Edward the Wild Rover._

_This is just the preview, or like movie teaser for the story...enjoy........._

_**

* * *

**_

One will lose his temper, and act rashly....

"_Never...say that again!" Jacob harshly yelled, shaking, barely in control of his anger._

_**As result as that rash act, another will cry for help......**_

"_Bella we're trapped!" Alice shrieked, pushing against the cold wall of her prison. "No, Edward will come, Edward will save us." Bella chanted, whether for Alice's sake or her own, she was unsure._

_**As result of that cry, a hero will rise.....**_

"_Bella I'll save you!" Edward shouted out as he pulled at the lock, trying to break his love free. He punched, kicked, rammed against but the metal door wouldn't budge. He fell to his knees, panting with his effort._

_**That hero will try save his beloved...**_

"_I...have to...save you." Edward panted breathlessly _

_**She will try to save him.....**_

"_Edward forget about me! He'll catch you!" Bella whispered hurriedly to Edward."No, I won't leave you!" he declared, and went back to trying to free her._

_**A hero will rise....and fall............**_

"_Bella, I can't save you!" Edward cried out, blocked from holding her by the metal door she was trapped behind. All he could was kneel, helplessly. _

_**All revealed next time on Edward the Saviour!!!!!!! **_


End file.
